Despair is Real
by blackflashingfox1
Summary: What if class 77 had 16 students instead of 15? What if that someone had a tiny crush on Nanami? What if, he was prepared for almost everything? What if he never became an Ultimate Despair, instead followed Nanami? How would he react to her death? read and find out? I OWN NOTHING?
1. Introductions

I ran forward, slashing at the dummy. As I did, I rolled forward and tossed six throwing stars at it, stabbing it in the head down to the base of the spine. Standing up, I watched as it exploded, with me nodding at my work. Hearing the door open, I sighed. "The room is closed off." I said as I looked at the person, seeing a women. "Let me guess, new teacher?" I asked, with her nodding.

"Dakota Feichko, ultimate pessimistic?" She asked, with me nodding. "I'm your new tea-"

"I know, I'm prepared for that." I said as I turned to her. "But no, I'm not going to class. Rules state that we can do whatever we want, as on as we work on our skill." I informed, with her nodding.

"That's true, but-"

"You want me to head to class to make friends with the others." I said, with her nodding. "No." I said as I tossed another throwing star at the dummy, this one freezing its head.

"Then how about a game?" She asked as she drew two knives. "Beat me, and you can stay, land a hit on me is all it takes." She said, gaining my attention. "But, if I beat you, lets say-"

"Five good hits."

"Ok, you have to go to class everyday." She said, with me nodding. "Good, now lets begin!?" She said as she charged into the room.

 **Later, class**

'I cant believe that she saw threw all of my plans.' I thought with a frown as I rubbed my chin. 'I have to prepare for the future, there's no telling what might happen.' I thought as I scratched my head in annoyance.

"Alright class its time for the formal introduction. I am Yukizome, Chisa, and I am a new teacher. My title was the Ultimate housekeeper. All I can say is that it's a great site too see all 16 students attending class." she stated. She is a young, petite and smiling woman, who comes across very cheerful and friendly. She has large green eyes and orange hair almost always tied into a ponytail. A small part of hair on the right side of her head is curled. Chisa wore a light blue skirt suit with a white dress shirt underneath. She also put an apron over her dress, apparently a habit from her days as a housekeeper, from what Dakota could tell.

"Oh my." A energetic voice comment on. Happy to being in a Japanese school. Chisa turned her attention to the person who spoke. "Well I guess I'll be the first to introduce myself. My name is Sonia Nevermind. I am the Ultimate Princess. I am a princess of Novoselic which is a small European monarchy." Sonia is a tall, young woman with long blonde hair, pale skin, and green eyes. She wore the standard issued school uniform with a brown vest over her white dress shirt. She also wore a brown hairband with a four-leaf clover on the right side of her hair, black thigh highs, and brown loafers.

"Not to be rude but you introduce yourself wrong for our custom's. Normally we introduce ourselves with our last name first." A voice commented on Sonia introduction. Seeing that everyone attention turned to the person who talk, that person knew that they might as well introduce themselves to the rest. "Tsumiki, Mahiru. I am known as the Ultimate Photographer. Even though my photo's are nothing special." She muttered the last part to herself. Mahiru Tsumiki, has dark red hair in a bobbed cut, green eyes, and a pale face with light freckles across her cheeks. She wore the standard uniform with black knee length socks and the same color shoes.

"There was nothing wrong with Princess Sonia introduction!" A loud voice shouted for the defense for the princess. Now everyone attention was on that person. "Soda, Kazuichi. If anything breaks on you come to me. I am after all the Ultimate Mechanic." He boosted about himself. He wore a blue jumper and a cap. Kazuichi's hair is dyed hot pink and is somewhat badly layered. However, he covers said bad layering up with the gray beanie he wears. In addition to his punk rock appearance, he has thin eyes with hot pink prescription color contacts on them at all times. Above his eyes, his thin, pronounced eyebrows nearly touch his hairline. His teeth are sharp, giving him an intimidating grin. He also has earrings, the right one having a plus sign and the left one having a minus sign.

"Speaking of breaking, if you're not feeling well you can come to me. I am the Ultimate Nurse, and my name is Tsumiki, Mikan." She meekly introduce herself, not comfortable with all the attention on her. She has long, choppy, dark purple hair that is cut unevenly. She has light, greyish-purple eyes. There is a beauty mark under her left eye's corner. She wore Hope's Peak Academy uniform. She had a Band-Aid on her right cheek and bandages wrapped around her right leg and left knee.

"Shut up piggy! No one was talking to you!" A angry child like voice yelled at Mikan. The yelling cause Mikan to weakly mutter an apology as she tried to cover herself.

"I'm sorry Saionji."

"Since the pig said my name I guess I will introduce myself now. I am Saionji, Hiyoko, the Ultimate Traditional Dancer." She is a very petite girl with long, blonde hair that is generally seen tied into curved twin tails. At first sight, her voice and her appearance don't give off the air of a high school student at all. She has gold eyes and keeps her hair up with two hair-ties, both of which consist of a green ribbon with a cat face in the middle. Hiyoko is dressed in an orange, traditional furisode kimono with a white floral print pattern, and a green obi sash which is tied around her waist and secured with a bow at the back.

"My turn! My turn! Mioda, Ibuki is the name! Being the Ultimate Musician is my game." She is a pale girl with pink eyes. With her hair being long multi-colored hair consisting of black, pink, blue and white, some of which is tied into two oni horns on the top of her head. Both of her ears have six needle earrings and an earlobe gauge. She also has three piercing's under the left side of lip and black nail polish. Ibuki also has a long scar tattoo with stitches on her left thigh. She wore a white button up dress shirt with a pink tie that has light pink-colored x's, a black pleated skirt with a thin belt, a blue scrunchy on her right wrist; a yellow spiked bracelet on her left, two black rings on her left hand and black thigh highs with white skeletal markings on them. She also wore the same necklace and shoes. Her shoes are white, with blue shoelaces on the right one and pink shoelaces on the left one.

"Yes, keep on jumping. Let me see those bouncy beauties go up and down." A perverted voice said, watching how Ibuki was bouncing in her seat. Everyone looked at him in disgust not understanding how he could be perverted in the open. "Well since everyone is looking at me like I am some dirty meat might well introduce myself. Hanamura, Teruteru. There is no dish out there that I can't cook for I am the Ultimate Cook." He finished his introduction. He has a plump body, and wears a classic chef outfit. It is composed of a white apron with a red undershirt, a red handkerchief/scarf around his neck. A small chef's hat sits on his head. He has dark brown hair all over that is styled in a pompadour that noticeably leans to the left, and constantly carries around a comb to fix his hair.

"Meat! Meat!" A female voice commented as. Everyone turned to the source and saw that the lady was drooling from her mouth at the thought of meat? They were not sure if she was hungry or not. "Oh I am Owari, Akane. And to this school I am the Ultimate Gymnast." She is a tall young woman with an athletic, curvaceous physique. She has tan skin, brown eyes, and unkempt, long chestnut hair. Akane wears a short-sleeved white shirt with the top few buttons undone, exposing a large amount of cleavage. The bottom button also appears undone, exposing her navel when she moves quickly. She also wears a red miniskirt and cream-colored loafers with no socks.

"If you're the Ultimate Gymnast then you have to keep yourself in tip top shape! Don't get lazy just because you found a chief that could cook anything!" A male shouted at Akane. "I Nidai, Nekomaru swear on my honor as the Ultimate Team Manager." He is a very tall, muscular man with black hair. He wears a white tank top under a black gakuran, as well as blue tracksuit pants and sandals. He has chains around his neck with a whistle hanging in the middle part, and emits a blue electric aura from his eyes. Nekomaru has two scars running from the top of his both eyes downwards in their own directions. He also has a towel tucked into the back of his pants.

"Fool! That is not how one to introduces themselves!? This is how you introduce yourself. I am Tanaka, Gundham. No mere mortal can speak my name for I am Tanaka the Forbidden One. I am the Ultimate Breeder for those who wish to understand who I am." For everyone they found it odd that after his introduction a dozen hamsters appeared from his clothes. Gundham's skin tone is noticeably pale and greyish compared to the other characters, which could suggest that he doesn't get out much. His head appears to be shaved from the neck up to his temple, where the rest of his hair seems to be slicked back with the exception of a poof of hair in the middle that sticks up and is fairly curly. His hair color is black with pale grey streaks through it. This may either be due to bleaching his hair or a melanin deficiency known as poliosis, giving him several 'Mallen streaks'. Interestingly, Gundham has no eyebrows He has grey eyes, but his right eye has a red contact lens. He also has a greyish scar tattoo that runs down the left side of his face and through his left eye. His entire left arm, at least up to the elbow, is completely covered in bandages, presumably due to injuries that he received while taking care of or calming down his hamsters. His 'Hell Hound Earring' hangs from his right ear, and he wears two silver rings on his right hand, his pointer and middle. He wore Hope's Peak Academy's uniform, but still had the same scarf, shirt, belt and boots. Instead of one Hell Hound Earring, he had one on each ear.

"This is not an anime. There is no reason you should be shouting. Mitarai, Ryota is my name, and my talent is that I am the Ultimate Animator." He gave them a short introduction about himself not seeing a point on going any further about himself. He had fair skin tone and short, light brown hair, hazel eyes and rosy cheeks. He wore the Hope's Peak Academy uniform with a green tie. And no one wanted to commented on it but he was on the heavy side as it seem like his uniform was ready to burst.

"The names Kuzuryu, Fuyuhiko, and I am the Ultimate Yakuza." Fuyuhiko didn't want to say anymore about himself due to his talent. He is a slim man known for having a refined face, sometimes coming off as baby face . Because of his rather fairly shorter build, Fuyuhiko generally presents an overly aggressive demeanor to assert that he is, in fact, a tough gangster. He has a dusty blond crew cut hair, with a distinct pair of curved lines shaved on each side of his head. He also has freckles along the bridge of his nose and a birthmark near his mouth on the right side. His eyes are gold, and he has permanent blush marks on both cheeks. Befitting his title, Fuyuhiko dresses in traditional yakuza fashion: well-tailored suits. In the game, he wears a two-piece suit consisting of a dark pinstripe jacket and pants over a white dress shirt. His tie is brown-black with an animal skull emblem on it, and he wears black dress shoes with a platform heel. On his left lapel is a pin that is in the shape of the emblem of the Kuzuryu family, and he wears two silver rings on his right hand.

"I am Pekoyama, Peko the Ultimate Swordsman." And like the person before her, she kept her introduction short and too the point. She has long, silver hair that she ties up into two braids on either side of her head with white ribbons securing each braid at the top, and two red ties to hold each braid together at the bottom. Her eyes are also bright red. Peko also wears thin framed rectangular glasses. She is constantly seen carrying her shinai (bamboo sword) around with her in a dark turquoise sheath/wrap with a silver/white design on the back. She wore Hope's Peak Academy, standard uniform without the blazer. She also wore black ribbons in her hair, along with the black tights and black shoes.

"I guess it's my turn. Nanami, Chiaki. People know me as the Ultimate Gamer." She has short, light pink hair which is slightly curled. She wears a white clip, in the shape of the spaceship from Galaga, on the left side of her bangs and has pale pink eyes. Chiaki wears the uniform of Hope's Peak, on top of a cream colored hoodie, and a white shirt with a red ribbon tied to its collar. Her leg-wear consists of a pair of black thigh high socks and white loafers.

"So much hope and talent in one room. It brings tears of joy in my eyes." Everyone stared at the person talking as if he was a weirdo. "I am truly blessed to be around all these talents. I guess my talent as the Ultimate Lucky Student has finally changed. Oh yes my name is Komaeda, Nagito." While he might of been known as the Ultimate Lucky Student his luck can be a curse, flipping between wildly extreme good luck and bad luck. He wore the standard Hope's Peak Academy uniform with red and green striped sweater vest. He is tall and skinny young man. He has messy shoulder-length hair, light grey-green eyes, and sickly pale skin. His hair is described as resembling that of a corpse's, appearing whiter as it gets closer to the scalp. He has mostly white hair, with some reddish/brown hair at the tips.

"I guess I am the last one to introduce myself. I am Feichko, Dakota, the Ultimate pessimistic." I said as I crossed my arms. "Like Sonia, I am also from another country. I made my way over here from America." I said, impressing a few.

"Alright since everyone introduce themselves now I guess its time for me-" the bell rang, meaning it was the end of class. packing up, we all walked away, leaving Chisa there with her jaw dropped.

"you didn't prepare for this." I said as I exited the room, with her crying.

 **Three days later**

It only has been three days and as of right now nothing had happen. In fact class 77-B hadn't done much. The reason behind that it was the weekend, now it was Monday. While they were told there studies were not important, it did bore everyone.

"Okay, class." Chisa called out. "I have a list that I want you all to follow." She said, shocking almost everyone. "For the next week or so, you will be hanging out with one of your fellow classmates." She told them as she looked at everyone. Any normal student would be happy but for one, I was not happy.

Why? I felt that I just didn't need to make friends in the first place. I laid my head down, hoping to pass the time.

"I will be passing out the papers on who you will be hanging out with today, but after that it will be given to you in email!" Chisa said as she started walking around the class.

"And its a good thing I'm prepared for this." That seem to confuse my classmates. "she dragged us here to make friends." I said as I could feel there confusion.  
Everyone stared at me, feeling that there was some truth to my words. Since day one they had yet to learn one single thing and they hadn't made one friend in this school. It got them questioning them selves, if not others.

"As classmates you should get to know everyone while you can. The bonds that you create in school are some of the most important." Chisa said as she placed a piece of paper on my desk.

"Its not that we didn't want to know everyone. Its because..." Sonia didn't know how to answer the teacher. She at the same time didn't know how to say it.

"not our fault, we were told to do as we pleased." Fuyuhiko answered for the princess. He for one didn't care one way or another if he made friends, but he felt that Chisa deserve to know the truth.

"That is unacceptable!" Chisa nearly shouted, making everyone in the class look at her. "you should of been making friends!"

"So does this mean we can go home now?" Hiyoko asked out loud, surprise at the energy the teacher had about making friends, also getting a glair from her.


	2. IBUKI MIODA IS HERE TO PLAY?

"Ibuki Mioda." I said as said person jumped onto my back while I was sitting in my desk, with my head down on said desk. "You are the first person that I'm suppose to become "friends" with?" I asked as I sat up, with her wrapping her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist.

"You know it!" She said with a grin as I looked over my shoulder at her. "And I have the number one thing to help us become BFF'S!?" She yelled, with everyone looking at us. "HO-"

"Not here." I said, placing a hand on her head, gaining her attention. Standing up, she followed with me as she still held on, grinning.

"Hells ya!" She said, pumping her fist. "Onward, you will be my feet and Ibuki will be your eyes!?" She said, covering my eyes as I started walking away, not knowing where I was going.

 **Later that day, not night, DAY**

"So, ready for the movie?" I asked as we walked up to the movie theater, not understanding why we came at this time of day.

"Hells ya, the theme is 'scary movies' so Ibuki picked one she hasn't seen!" Ibuki said as she walked over to the counter. "Two for 'Paranormal Activity'!?" She nearly yelled, with the person sliding two tickets, confusing her. "When did it become free?" She asked, not understanding.

"I stopped a robbery here a few weeks ago, free tickets for life." I admitted as I took the tickets and gave the guy a two finger salute as we walked in.

"That is hella cool." Ibuki said as we made our way to the counter, got some popcorn and drinks before making our way to the seats.

"Would you like a blanket to hide under?" I offered, shocking her as I pulled a blanket out from under my coat.

"That would be great, though Ibuki usually just close her eyes when the creepy music starts." She said, with me nodding as we took a seat, with her on the outside as the place was crowded.

The blanket was tasseled, and I handed it to her, with her throwing it around her, wrapping it over her shoulders and chest. She looked adorable as all that could be see was her face and hair, her eyes quivering even before the movie started.

"Ibuki was glad to be close to you, she gets scared quite easily." She said, with me throwing my arms over the back of the chairs and crossing my legs. During the beginning, things had felt almost normal. Almost. I couldn't help but notice the way she had her eyes on me sometimes, as if she was concealing something she didn't want me to see. I tensed at odd moments like when we had touched hands while eating popcorn. I didn't want to think about what it meant so I just focused on the screen.

I watched Ibuki out of the corner of my eye as the movie played. Her eyes were glued to the television and as the shaky camera movement began, she held the edge of the blanket beneath her chin, ready to cover her face. During a scene where the subjects of the movie lay in bed while their bedroom door moved of its own accord, her hand darted out and grabbed my knee as if reassuring herself that I was there and solid. The feel of her small warm palm through the fabric of my jeans felt strange at first, but then became normal.

Each time the couple on the screen slipped into bed she readied the blanket to shield herself. Unfortunately, there was no scary music to warn her and when things began to go bump in the night, she was caught unaware and grabbed automatically for the safety of the warm body next to her, me as she sat on the outside.

I jumped at her touch, or not prepared for the sudden grab. "Are you cold? Do you want some of the blanket?" She offered, not waiting for an answer before she lifted the arm up and scooted closer, draping the blanket over my lap as she tucked up into the crook of his arm, throwing her legs up into the chair. Looking at her for a moment, I wrapped my arm over her, pulling her closer as she became at ease.

I tried to focus on the screen, ignoring the terrifically bad acting. In this new position I felt every tiny shiver and startle of her body and when, at the next scary scene, she buried her face in my shirt. "Oh god, Peko and Ryota are here!?" She yelled, with everyone shushing us.

The next hour was pure torture, due in-part to the horribly poor excuse for cinema Ibuki had chosen and in-part to my body's seemingly uncontrollable reaction to Ibuki's close intimate proximity. As the film finally drew to a close she sat up, her eyes glancing furtively around the room into each shadow.

"You okay?" I asked as I stood up as the lights came on.

"It's stupid, Ibuki wasn't scared, she only got closer to you because she didn't want you to get scared!?" She laughed, with me looking at Peko walking away, but I couldn't see Ryota.

"Sure, lets go to where I want to go this time." I offered, with her nodding like crazy as she followed me.

"I bet its something silly. I'm a grown woman, I'll be completely fine!?" She said as she held her nose up high, and I realized she was trying to reassure herself. "But I mean… if it's not too much trouble, could I jump on your back again?" She asked, with me nodding a quick nod and her doing just that, with the blanket wrapped over us.

"No problem at all." I said. "And you have my personal guarantee that this next area is not silly." I said as we passed the counter, where we saw Ryota and Peko there, with Ryota getting a LOT or candy.

 **Later, hopes peak academy dark side of the school**

"A-A-A-A-A-A h-haunted house!?" Ibuki yelled as she stood next to me, holding my arm for dear life.

"Scared?" I asked, with her shacking her head at me. "Then you wouldn't mind if we split up then?" I asked as I started walking away, only for her grip to get stronger.

"NO!?" She yelled, with me looking at her with a dull look. "Um...were suppose to become-"

"Fine, then follow me." I said, interrupting her as I started leading us into the entrance of the ultimate haunted house maker's haunted house. Not even ten feet into the haunted house, one of the paintings opens up and a person in all leather slashes at us with its arm. I just stood there as I saw it coming, Ibuki on the other hand fell to the ground with a yelp, almost pulling me to the ground. "You ok?" I asked as I looked down at her, with her pulling her self up with a brave face.

"No sweat, Ibuki just tripped on her own shadow!?" She said, with me looking at her wired. "We got this, we got this!" She said, with me rolling my eyes as we continued on. As we continued on, we reached what looked like a burned down room with two beds. "Looks good, looks good." She said, with me looking at her as we passed the beds and turned the corner, only for a burned person to reach out to us from the wall like the man in leather from the previous room. "GO IN, GO IN!?" She yelled, pointing at the man, with him doing so. "See, Ibuki's got this!?" She said, only for the wall to open up behind her and a women who looked burned grabbed her shoulders, with Ibuki ducking then running a little, with me holding her back, screaming all the way.

After calming her down, we entered what looked like a bathroom. A man in a pigs head then sung the curtain of the shower open and tried attacking us, but Ibuki yelled and hugged onto my arm as I turned her away from the attack. Ducking under his swings, we continued on, with me laughing at Ibuki as she was freaking out.

Entering the next room, we came up to a giant clowns mouth that we entered. Not even two feet in a monkey jumped down screaming with two knives. Ibuki covered her ears as I held her shoulder, before she covered her mouth as the monkey climbed back up to the top. "Ibuki's legs are shacking!?" She screamed, making me laugh even more.

Exiting that part, we came up to a bed, where this thing popped out of it, reaching for us as it gave an inhuman scream. 'Get back in bed.' I thought as I rolled my eyes as Ibuki held onto my arm tighter. Walking out of the room and down a hall way, all we saw were doors. "Someone's going to pop out, so it shouldn't be scary." I assured her, with her nodding rapidly, but she didn't expect it to be one of the doors behind her, where he touched her back, making her jump. Turning around, it was the same man with the leather, making her scream. "Told you." I said as I dragged her away.

Entering the next room, we saw a doctor cutting someone open. When he turned to us, he picked up a chain saw and approached us, with Ibuki getting behind me. "NO!?" She yelled, with me looking behind me to see her exiting the room. Grabbing her arm, I pulled her back into the room. "Its loud, its loud!?" She yelled, covering her ears, where I wrapped my arm over her shoulders and continued on. Once we made it through the room, a thing jumped out of the wall at us, with Ibuki running back into the previous room screaming. Turning back, I walked into the room to see her cowering in a corner, where I then walked up to her and helped her up, where I dragged her away. "To loud, to loud!?" She said, shacking all over.

"I need you to work with me here." I told Ibuki, who looked up at me. "You abandoned me, and I don't like that." I said, with her glaring at me.

"You ran away!?" She yelled, with me looking at her.

"No, you ran away, I'm suppose to protect you." I said, with her blushing. "Now come on, we have to get through this." I said, with her nodding as we walked down a hall and rounded the next corner.

The room looked like we were outside, but at night. A clown ran out with scissors, where Ibuki hugged me tighter. "One time, one time!?" She yelled, with the clown waving at us as it backed away. Looking to the side, a big fat lady ran up to us with an ax. "Your big, your big!?" Ibuki yelled, with me laughing at her as the lady backed away, only for a little guy with a chainsaw to run up to us. "He's tiny, he's tiny!?" She yelled as she jumped onto my back, making me laugh even more.

Exiting the woods, we came up to a room that had a baby bed in it. From the celling fell a women who looked like she had her stomach cut open and started reaching for us, where I then moved to the side to get away from her. Hearing Ibuki scream, I turned around and saw arms reaching for us, where even I jumped back at that as I didn't see them. Walking out of the room, we now stood in a classroom where only one person stood, looking at us. "So, did you like it?" She asked, with me nodding.

"Got me at the end, wasn't prepared for the arms." I said, with her smiling. "Ibuki, its over." I said, with her shacking her head.

"No, no! Ibuki staying on your back, Ibuki staying on your back!" She said, with me shrugging.

"Yuki, this is Ibuki, a classmate of mine, were suppose to get to know everyone in our class and make "friends." I said as I grabbed Ibuki's legs and held her up so she wasn't hanging off me.

"I hate you blackflashingfox1, Ibuki will make a memo to get you back." Ibuki said, with us looking at her like she was crazy.

"Whos blackflashingfox1?" We asked, but were ignored.

"Anyways, I'll be sure to get you through the entire haunted house next time." Yuki said as she jumped down from behind the podium, reviling she was really really small, like 4ft tall. "Until next time." She said, opening the door for us as she walked over to it. "Leave, I have much to plan." She said as I started walking out.

 **Later, outside**

"Hey, Ibuki?" I asked, gaining her attention, as she still sat on my back. "If you ever find the eight leafed clover, you'll get eternal luck." I said, with her eyes widening. "Not only that, but you'll be able to do anything. The four leafed clover only gives you good luck for a limited amount of time, but the eight leafed clover is for a life time." I said, with her grinning.

"Ibuki wants to stop here!" She said, with me looking at her strangely. I nodded and sat her down, where she fell and landed in the grass, with me doing the same. She placed her hands on her stomach, while I placed mine behind my head. "Ibuki had fun today, she was only pretending to be scared so she could get on your back and feel like she was queen of the castle!" She said, with me rolling my eyes at her.

"Ya, lets go with that." I said, before we watched the sun go down, and the stars appear.

"Ibuki likes looking up at the stars, she doesn't know why." She said, with me nodding. "Ibuki thinks we became more than friends." She said, with me looking at her. "She thinks we became band mates!" She said, giving me a thumbs us.

"Sure." I said, reaching my hand out and giving her a thumbs up as out fist touched. "Band mates." I said, with her grinning even more.

"Ibuki doesn't know how to get home, want to run with her to find it?" She asked, with me laughing at her.

"That's actually funny."

"Not a joke."

 **XXXXXXXXX**

 **dfriel1996** **, you're the only one who posted the list so, shout out to you and hoped you liked this chapter, cause I did have fun with this as well. there's some hints to the game here and there, but you would have to have played it to get them, and really paid attention to both the game and this. if anyone finds them then send a Review and see if you got them all.**

 **also, if anyone can figure out where the haunted house came from then send a review for that as well, I had a hell of a time with this.**


	3. I AM TANAKA GUNDHAM, THE DRAGON KNIGHT?

"How dare you take "The Great Tanaka Gundham" to a card store!?" Tanaka yelled as he followed me into a card store by the name of "Daily Gamers". "I should burn you in the greatest pits-"

"Enough." I said, swatting his coat, reviling that he had a Yu-Gi-Oh deck hidden away, shocking him. "I know you come here a lot, it was hard to find something for us to do together, I was thinking a feast but then I remembered that you're a breeder and like magic, so I looked around and found out that you liked this place from the owner who said that you spend a lot of your time here." I said, with Tanaka looking embarrassed. "So I entered us into a tournament." I said, with him crossing his arms.

"How dare-"

"Ya, how dare I not tell you that the grand prize is six thousand yen($55.76 American dollars)." I said, seeing him shut his mouth. "Good, now we both have to go up against six players each, the one with the most wins gets the prize and if there's a tie, then its an all out battle royal." I said, with him nodding. "Good, now if either of us wins, the money still goes to you, because I don't need it." I said, with him nodding.

"Dakota, I see you found Tanaka." The shop owner said as he walked over to us. "Well, looks like this is going to be fun." He said as he looked around. "The others are running a-"

"Ah, don't spoil it, let them show us." I said, with him nodding. "I'm entering with my Black Rose Deck." I said, looking at Tanaka. "And your entering with your Dark Magician the Dragon Knight deck right?" I asked, with Tanaka nodding.

"Good luck, I mean that, because there's some strong people here tonight." He said, before walking away. "Ok everyone lesson up!" He said, walking towards the chalk board. "The first matches are going be listed up here, this is a luck of the draw tournament. There will be six matches each, and the person with the most wins will win, if tied then it will be an all out battle royal with the ones who tied." He said as Tanaka and I took a seat next to each other. "The first matches will be Yurimaru against Ino, Dakota against Yugachi, and Tanaka against Sayaka." he read off with us nodding. Tanaka stood up and walked over to the person I think is Sayaka, while another person walked over to me.

"Dakota, right?" He asked, with me nodding. "I'm Yuuki, Yugachi." He said, sitting down in front of me.

"Feichko, Dakota." I said as I pulled out my deck box and started shuffling my cards as he did the same, with me spotting an odd-eyes monster on his deck box. 'He's running a odd-eyes deck, this will get tricky." I thought with a frown as I was running a simple deck, not really looking to win.

After shuffling, we cut the others deck and drew five cards, with me setting my hand down and letting him go first without looking at my hand. "Ok then, I'll start with terraforming, to add Sky Iris to my hand and activate it." He said as he placed the cards on the filed, with the first one going to the graveyard. "Next I'll set odd eyes pendulum dragon in the pendulum zone and activate his effect once I end my turn, to add another pendulum to my hand." He said as he placed odd eyes pendulum dragon face up on his extra deck and collected a card from his deck.

"Draw." I said as I drew a card. "I activate Black Garden, destroying your filed spell." I said as I placed my card down, and him removing his. "I'll summon Baobaboon then add a card to my hand, then place a card on the bottom or top of my deck, so I'll send a card to the bottom, and attack you for 1200 attack points against your 800, so you take 400 life points of damage." I said, with him nodding. "I set a card and end."

"Good run, but my turn. I place Timegazer Magician in the pen-"

"I use MST to destroy Timegazer." I said, shocking him.

"Fine, but I'm still setting Stargazer in my pendulum zone and end my turn." He said, with me nodding.

"I draw, and special summon Fallen Angel of Roses from my hand by returning Baobaboon to my hand, giving you a monster as well, next I'll summon Baobaboon and use his effect again, but I'll set this one on top of the deck." I said, placing the same card on top. "Next I'll attack you again for 1600 and 400 this time, killing the two monsters I gave you." I said, with him nodding again. "Now I end my turn." I said, with him drawing a card.

"I have to end, I'm just not getting anything." He said, narrowing his eyes.

"Ok, I draw, and I'll summon another Baobaboon, giving you another monster and activating his effect, where I will place it back on top of the deck and attack the monster I just gave you, dealing 400 to you, followed by 2400 and 1200, I end." I said, with him gritting his teeth.

"I draw." he said, drawing his card. "Fuck it, I end, all I have were Odd Eyes Fusion, Pot of Riches, Pendulum Storm, Gravity Dragon and Pendulum Impenetrable." He said, tossing his hand down. "My next three were, Sky Iris, Dragon Caller Magician and Performapal Skullcrobat Joker, the last two would have helped just a little." He said, leaning back into his chair.

"Dude, I'm running a weak deck." I said, showing my hand. "Two Lord Poisons and Blue Rose Dragon, with my next three being a third Lord Poison, Fallen Angel of Roses and Rose Tentacles, but hey, I'm just here for fun, not to win." I said, reaching my hand out to him and shaking his hand as he reached out and did the same. "Maybe next time." I said, with him nodding and walking off. Looking over at Tanaka, I saw him laughing as he held his hand out to the girl, who had a Dark Magician Girl hat on, with her head on the table crying.

"Ok everyone, that appears to be all the matches!" The owner said as he put away his binoculars that he had brought out for some reason. "Now, the winners are Yurimaru buy with ATK over 4000, Dakota by ATK of 4800, and Tanaka of 7900!" He said, shocking me that Tanaka got his attack points that high, or with a combined attack that led up to that much. "Next match up will be posted soon, go ahead and mix your side deck with your deck if need be." He said as he stood up and walked away.

'That's crazy.' I thought as I looked at Tanaka. 'He just might kill me, but then there's Yurimaru.' I thought, looking at the kid with a strange hairstyle. 'It looks like he's trying to be an anime character, just as much as Tanaka is.' I thought as I thought of both next to each other.

"Ok everyone, times up!" The owner said, with me nodding. "The matches are, Ino against Sayaka, Dakota against Yurimaru, and Tanaka against Yugachi." He said, with me looking at Yurimaru, who looked dead at me, knowing who I am. He stood up and made his way to me and sat down, not even saying a word.

'Silent type.' I thought as I started shuffling my cards as he did the same and then cut the others deck. "I'll go first and set three cards and end." I said, with him nodding.

"Draw, and I'll activate pot of duality." He said, drawing three cards and showing them to me. Negate Attack, Scapegoat and Swords of Reviling Light. "I'll take Negate Attack." He said, adding it to his hand and shuffling the rest into his deck. "I set two cards face down and then summon Cardcar D, only to tribute it to draw two cards and end my turn." He said, drawing two cards as I drew one.

"I'll summon Blue Rose Drag-"

"Trap Hole." He said, with me nodding as I suspected that.

"I end." I said, with him nodding again.

"Draw." He said as he drew. "I summon Cardcar D and use his effect." He said, drawing two cards again and me one.

"I summon Naturia Beans, only to send him back to special summon Fallen Angel of Roses." I said, with him nodding. "I then use Plant Food Chain, giving her an extra 500 attack points, and I'll attack for-"

"Negate Attack." He said, with me nodding as he used his last card.

"I end my turn." I said, with him nodding.

"Draw, set, turn." He said, with me narrowing my eyes.

"I draw." I said as I drew a card. "I summon Twilight Rose Knight, and special summon Lord Poison, only to synchro summon Black Rose Dragon, but I wont use her effect and attack you-"

"Negate Attack." He said, with me glaring at him.

"I end." I said as he nodded.

"Draw, I use Golden Sarcophagus, to banish the head of Exodia." He said, with me knowing the deck he's running now. "Then I'll use another Golden Sarcophagus." He said, shocking me, banishing the Right Arm. I'll set one card and one monster face down and end." He said, with me nodding.

"I draw." I said as I drew a card. "I use Seed Cannon and summon Naturia Beans and with Angel I'll attack your-"

"Saketsu Armor." He said, with me banishing it.

"Black Rose attacks." I said, with it being a Shangan, but he didn't search his deck. .You have the others in your hand.' I thought as I made my weakest monster attack, only for him to bring out Ghostrick Jack Frost in face down defense position. "I end." I said, with him nodding.

"Draw, I use Swords of concealing Light." He said, with me flipping my monster face down. "Turn."

"Draw, and game." I said, having to end as he drew the last two pieces of Exodia, reviling them.

"That's one hell of a defense." I said, with him nodding.

"Good game." He said, with me nodding.

"And that's everyone once again!" The owner said as we all looked at him. "Now, the winners of this round are Ino with an ATK of 8900, just a little short of being OVER 9000!?" He yelled, with everyone staring at him. "Then there was Yurimaru, with the perfect win of EXODIA, OBLIDERATE!?" He yelled, holding his hand out...and everyone still staring. "Man, tough crowd." He said, scratching his head. "Well, Yugachi wins with an ATK of 1800." He said, with the kid getting mad that he didn't get a good introduction. "Ok people, time to mix your side decks up and get ready for the next round!" He said, with me looking at Tanaka, seeing him with his arms crossed and leaning back with his eyes closed.

'So, he lost as well, man, that kid is sure to win.' I thought as I looked at the kid in front of me, who was staring right back at me, creeping me out.

"Ok, onto the next round, the matches will be, Yurimaru and Sayaka, Dakota and Tanaka, finally Ino against Yugachi." He said, with me and Tanaka looking at the other. We both stood up and walked towards the other, stopping at an empty table.

"It had to happen some time." I said, with him nodding.

"Indeed, now let me show you the power of my DARK MAGICIAN, THE DRAGON KNIGHT!?" He yelled, pointing his hand at me.

"Your going to have to summon him if you want to win this." I said as we sat down. "Hey, after this, want to get out of here?" I asked, with him nodding.

"This is truly the only reason why I'm here, to teach you a lesson, not for the money." He said, with me nodding. "Now, I'll go first." He said as we drew our five cards. "I use Swords of Reviling Light, then I'll use Dark Magical Circle." He said, looking at the next three cards. "I'll add the eye of timaeus to my hand and end my turn by setting one card." He said, with me nodding.

"Draw." I said as I picked up my next card. "I set four cards and end my turn." I said, shocking him.

"So many traps!?" He said, making me smile.

"You'll see." I said, with him drawing a card.

"I end." He said, with me drawing a card.

"I end as well." I said, with him drawing another card.

"I end." He said, with me laughing a bit and drawing my next card.

"Turn." I said, with him smirking as he drew his next card.

"Turn." He said, with me laughing and drawing my next card and him removing swords.

"Set one and turn." I said, with him nodding and drawing his next card.

"Turn." He said, with me shaking my head and drawing my next card. I held my hand out to him, meaning that it was his turn. "I'll summon Absolute Crusa-"

"Bottomless Trap Hole." I said, with him cursing as he banished his monster.

"I end my turn." He said as I drew my next card.

"I summon Lord Poison, only to return him to my hand and special summon Fallen Angel of Roses, then I use Plant Food Chain and then attack you with 2900 attack points." I said, with him acting like he was hurt.

"The plants are strong with this one, does he have the power of the Enchantress!?" He questioned his self, making me smirk.

"You fool, the powers of Enchantress has nothing on me, HAHAHAHA!?" I joined him, making him gasp.

"So it was you who was making me draw bad cards, I should have known, now I, the great Tanaka Gundham shall take you down!?" He said, drawing his next card like he was in an anime. "I summon, Absolute Crus-"

"Bottomless Trap Hole." I said, getting a horrified scream from him as he lost another monster.

"You fined, I shall have my revenge!?" He said, with me nodding as I drew my next card.

"I summon Lord Poison and attack you for 2900 and 1500." I said, with him acting like he was hurt really bad.

"One more attack, and I'm done for!?" He yelled, clutching his heart. "I can't lose to the likes of you, I draw!" He said, drawing another card. "I summon Skilled Dark Magi-"

"Bottomless trap hole." I said, shocking him. "And game." I said, with him acting like he died. "Ok, let's go." I said as I packed my things up, with him doing the same, but weakly.

"I, Tanaka Gundham, shall have my revenge!" He said as I helped him out of there like he was really hurt or something, and with that, Yurimaru won by default.

XXXXXXXX

Hey guys, sorry for the REALLY LATE update, I just couldn't think of how to do Tanaka's day out, but I ended up getting it done. yesterday before I went to work I was thinking about this and thought it would be fun, so when I got home I took six of my Decks and dueled my self, each trying to win against the other not one sided, I have to be fair. TBH, I expected to lose against the odd eyes deck. anyways, I used 2d6 to determine who went against who. well, hope you like this chapter, and the next one will ALSO be a bit of a challenge.


	4. Nevermind what happened tonight

"Oh my, this is quite lovely." Sonia said as she was dressed in a formal dress, following behind me as I was dressed in a tux. "Tell me, how did you get enough money to pay for this trip?" She asked as she looked at decorations.

Everything was white, and I'm talking sparkling white to the point that you could see your reflection on the ground. The lights were dim but bright as the boat road along the water, letting the people of the land know that we were out here. Everyone was dressed nicely, and from the looks of it, it appears that everyone here was rich beyond our dreams as they talked about there lives.

"I helped a family in a middle of a crisis with a friend of mine, we basically get free passage on this trip whenever we want." I said as a person approached us. "Speak of the devil and he shall arrive." I said as he laughed a bit.

"I see you've grown up from the small lad you were, and even with another girl?" He questioned as I held my hand out to Sonia.

"Miziagi, this is princess Sonia Nevermind, Sonia, this is Miziagi Teka, owner of this boat and trip." I introduced, with them bowing to the other.

"I never expected a princess to come aboard, it is quite the pleasure." He said, with me nodding.

"No, the pleasure is all mine, it is quite the trip so far!" Sonia said as she waved him off. "But who were you referring to earlier, when you said another girl?" Sonia asked, with me looking away from her as she mentioned that.

"Mukuro Ikusaba, my savior and guardian angel." He said, placing his hand over his heart. "I remember it like it was yesterday, how the two of them saved our lives."

 **Flashback, Afghanistan, 4 years ago**

"Mukuro, we have to go, they will soon surround us on both sides!" I said, patting her shoulder, getting a nod as she fired the M16 that she stole from a corpse. She followed me out of the building, with us stopping at a window. Looking out, I tried to see if anyone was there, then I saw a missile coming at us. Grabbing Mukuro, I jumped away from it, where it crashed into right where I was just at. "You ok?" I asked as I sat up, with her nodding.

Then the floor started sinking in, with our eyes widening as on the blue prints there weren't any underground tunnels or basements. As we slid down, we spotted another group under us, with me taking her pistol and shooting at them as she shot them as well. Once they were taken care of, we came to a halt and looked back up, watching as the rest of the floor caved in. "We have to keep moving, they will be upon us soon." She said, with me nodding and running with her down the hall.

Coming across another room, we kicked the doors in, spotting a bunch of people with black bags over there heads. "We got hostages." I muttered as I looked at Mukuro. "What's the game plan?" I asked, where we heard yelling behind us.

"We cant take them with us, they will get killed in the cross fire." She said, looking at me. "But you can take them, I'll hold them-"

"Don't even pull that one again, remember what happened last time, you got shot!" I yelled, poking her in the right boob as that was where she got shot, with her blushing. "We're a team, and we stick together, no ifs ands or buts, got it!" I said, with her nodding. "Now, let me get a layout of the room." I said, looking around and seeing another door to the back. Rushing past everyone, I opened it and found a bomb counting down. "Fuck me, its a time bomb!" I yelled, with everyone panicking.

"We're going to have to take them with us then, we cant let them die here." She said, getting behind cover as I went around pulling off the bags on there heads, with some of them being beaten pretty badly. "Most of them are Japanese." I said, looking at her. "Why would they need Japanese people?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"There money, I recognize some of them from my childhood, they were rich." She said, looking around the room. The others I'm taking it are rich or family, we have to get them out of here." She said, with me nodding. "Everyone up, your going home!" She said as I joined her at the other side of the door. Seeing two others round the corner, I held up two fingers, with her holding up four. We rounded the corners, with me turning against the four and her to the two.

All hell broke loose.

 **Flashback end**

"You've, killed?" Sonia asked, with me nodding.

"I gave that life up, felt I needed to prepare for my future." I said, with her nodding. "I wasn't cut out for it, and I had to leave Mukuro behind." I said as I crossed my arms.

"Was she your best friend?" She asked, with me blushing a bit.

"We were dating, she tried to convince me to stay...but I couldn't do it anymore, so we broke things off and haven't spoke since." I said, closing my eyes as I remembered that day.

 **Flashback, 3 years ago**

"What's going on?" Mukuro questioned as she entered our little shack that we set up, with me packing up my half of the things. "Did someone infiltrate the perimeter?" She questioned as I looked at her and shook my head at her.

"No, I'm leaving." I said, confusing her.

"Why, when we're doing so many good things together?" She asked as I stopped at my bed and packed up my blanket and pillows. "When we just got together." She said, looking away, then back at me with narrowed eyes.

"Because I need to, its my skill that I have." I said as I stood up and looked at her. "You know it better than anyone and that I'm always right. Being here, out there, will lead to my death, and I don't want that." I said as I tossed my bag onto my back. I stood there, before turning to her. "Come with me, well still be together, live a-"

"I don't want a normal life, this is my normal!" She nearly screamed. "I was born into this, you know that, and its the only thing I'm good at, I'm not like you, being all smart and stuff, so stay here!" She said, with me shacking my head at her.

Walking forward, I stopped just before I past her up. "The one thing that I'm glad about, is that once I leave, you wont pull any stay behind and fight actions. That's what scares me the most, is you." I said, looking at her as she started crying. "Goodbye." I said, walking away.

 **Flashback end**

"Anyways, thank you for letting us come on this trip, even if it is for just the day." I said, bowing to him, with him doing the same. Standing up straight, I looked at Sonia as she looked lost in thought, looking down at the ground. "Get over it, it was a long time ago." I said, with her nodding while he left us.

"Still, to just leave like that." She said, with me nodding as I knew that wasn't fair to either of us.

"But we have bigger problems to worry about." I said, confusing her as she looked up at me. "We're getting robbed tonight." I said, shocking her.

"You cant be serious, I'm sure that the security would do something-"

"Its the security that's robbing us." I said, shocking her as the doors opened, with security pushing some staff forward, leading them to the middle of the room. "See, told you." I said, leading her to the middle of the room so that we could be seen.

"Do you have something planned?" She asked as they put everyone around us.

"Yes." I said, looking at my watch, with her looking at it as well. "Three, two, one." I said, looking up as the Disco ball fell, landing on one of the robbers, with it getting stuck and he started screaming while trying to get his head free. Stepping forward, I watched as one of them aimed there gun at me, with me sneezing in his face, getting snot on him as he made a disgusted look as he couldn't believe what happened. Taking the gun, I smacked him with it, knocking him back and giving me his gun, where I then turned to the others and shot at there guns, knocking them out of there hands, shocking everyone else, including the guy who had his head stuck as he didn't know what was going on. "Ok, party is over, Captain, make your way back to land, the police are already waiting." I said, with said man running off with everyone cheering and quickly left the room, to check on there things.

Sonia clapped her hands, amazed on how fast the robbery ended. "Did you really need to sneeze in his face?" She asked, with me looking at her.

"No, it was vanilla pudding." I said, with her looking at me with a confused expression.

"So, you've been walking around all day, with pudding in your pocket?" She asked, with me shacking my head.

"No, when we just went over to the middle of the room, I took a small hand full." I said, with her nodding. "Anyways, I believe that this will be the end of our "hanging out"?" I said, seeing that it was past midnight, with her nodding. "Well, see you later, princess." I said, leading the robbers off.


	5. The Cluts and The Shy

"How can she be so clumsy?" I asked as I watched Mikan trip for the seventh time in just under an hour. Seriously, we were on our way to help another student stitch up her arm, and this happens?

She loved helping people, that much was obvious. "Mikan, hurry up and stop tripping, you're going to hurt your self." I said, turning around and walking a few feet ahead, only to hear her fall again.

Any man would look her way when she was older, because not only was she good looking, she was a clutz.

"Dakota, I need your help!" Mikan called out, making me groan. I covered my face as she was tangled up once more.

"I'll come check on you again in a few minute, get your self out of that mess in the meantime. Once we're finished, I'm going to sleep." I said smiling at her, after which I continued on my way to the nurses office, ignoring Mikan.

The rest of the day went by, patients coming in and out after helping them. For a school, people actually got hurt a lot apparently. Still, I felt that in a hospital, Mikan would have things more lively, because of her attitude and personality.

Around eight it was time to leave, meaning that I didn't have to deal with her anymore and could just be on my way. It had been a long day, and she was still following me, home apparently.

She was just looking out for me I guess, not like I would get hurt or anything as I was always prepared for anything. I grew up that way, but not Mikan. No, Mikan was innocent. In fact after today, it was clear just how innocent she was, especially for how everyone was checking her out.

I took the same route home, with Mikan following my every move. I knew that once I got home, she would surely leave and go back to her room.

After a ten minute walk, I finally arrived back at the apartments. She was still following me inside. I started to suspect she started going insane, especially since she followed me into the boys dorm like it was normal.

I opened the door to my room, and waited, where I saw Mikan walk right in, making me groan as I didn't invite her in. She seemed lost in thought, not paying attention. "What do you want?" I asked, crossing my arms as I walked in, closing the door behind me.

"Oh, I spaced out again. What was I thinking about again?" Mikan said, looking at me then blinking. "Oh, sorry, lost in thought!"

"Mikan, why don't you go home?" I asked, crossing my arms.

Mikan smiled at that. "Well, I don't remember how I got here!"

"Don't give me that crap, you followed me here! We did our project together, that's it!?" I said, pointing at the door. "Leave, I have plans to go over!" I said, with her looking around.

"Plans, I'll help! after all, why stop with the school day and lets get to know each other!" Mikan said, going through my books.

"Problem with that, I don't want to!" I exclaimed, clearly getting annoyed with her.

Suddenly a voice came from the hallway. "Excuse me...but one of you accidently took my bag...would you mind returning it to me, I have my work in it!" The voice asked, with me opening the door.

"Hello Ultimate Pharmacist, Seiko Kimura." I said as she looked up at me. She wore the uniform of Hope's Peak Academy with a purple vest and a brown belt, stockings, gloves, and a mask. "I believe that Mikan is your culprit." I said, pointing over to said girl, who had the entire bookshelf fall on her. "Sorry, but could you take her away?" I asked, not wanting to deal with her.

Seiko stared at Mikan then back at me. "Well...I guess...if you insist then I guess I can." she then went over to the bookshelf and tried lifting it on her own, but found it to be too heavy for her.

"Here, let me. This bookshelf is made of stone, nice isn't it?" I asked. as I helped pick up the bookshelf off Mikan.

"No, its not." Seiko exclaimed, pointing at me. "What if my contents were damaged by your bookshelf, then I would have to start all over again!"

I ignored her on that. "Well good night everyone, see you in the morning." I said, waving them goodbye.

"They didn't leave and Seiko laid Mikan down on my bed and slowly, who was knocked out. It annoyed me that she was on my bed, because I wanted to go to sleep. Then again, it was Seiko and Mikan, both caring people.

"Oh, sorry Dakota. I didn't mean to intrude, but I cant move her!" Seiko said, waving her hands at me.

"Don't worry. You staying here tonight, or are you dragging her out of here with you?" I asked, most likely knowing she was staying here tonight as she wasn't strong enough to drag Mikan everywhere.

She ran towards the chair and sat in it, holding the pillow I usually have on it. "Sorry, but would you mind taking the floor? You won't believe the day I've had." Seiko said, with me nodding.

"Ando again? She can be mean, but she means well." I said, pulling out two blankets from under the bed, tossing one at Seiko and wrapping the other around me.

"Well, it all started this morning. Ruruka tried bringing Sonosuke some of her sweets, but he was too sick to eat them, she kept begging me to make some formula that was sweet for him, and it back fired on us, with her yelling at me in the end."

"Ando, she doesn't use her head much. You get dragged along so easily, its scary how it happens." I said, with her nodding.

"Then, Sonosuke woke up. I thought he was going to be angry at me, but he just walked away ignoring both of us! Which made Ruruka mad at me even more." She said, rubbing her side.

"Well then, she'll apologies, she always dose." I said as she raised her eyebrows.

"Well, you're right about that, I should talk to her, find out how Sonosuke is, and on top of that, see if they want to hang out?" She asked, looking up. "Would...you join us?"

"Sorry, but our class has this get to know each other thing going on. Today I was and am stuck with Mikan." I said, with her nodding as she looked down.

"Right, sorry I asked." She said, with me rubbing my head.

"Well, maybe some other time, that doesn't mean that I wouldn't hang out with you guys. However I promise you, we'll hang out." I said, and Seiko couldn't stop smiling, even behind her mask. "So, what were you working on?" I asked, with her clapping her hands.

"Yes, that's right, a laxative! One that will make you lose some weight, but also refreshed, but I have a favor to ask. Will you try it for me? I'm still cautious on trying it out on myself."

"No thank you, but I'm sure someone will want to try it. I can only imagine if Nagito hears about it." I said, muttering the last part.

"I see. Of course you wouldn't agree to it, it was a silly idea!" Seiko said, rubbing the pillow.

"As expected from you, Seiko. Now go to sleep, tomorrow we'll need our energy." I said, laying down. "I expect you to be gone before I wake up, but most likely sleeping there still." I said, with her nodding. as I closed my eyes, I could hear Mikan laughing.

It was going to be a long night.


	6. The Rude and the Annoyed

The next morning I woke up to see that both Mikan and Seiko had left already. I smiled as I didn't have to deal with them, even if I liked hanging out with Seiko. Then there was that problem I was going to have today, Hiyoko Saionji, I was going to have to take her to a festival, and there just so happened to be one going on later on tonight.

"I'm SO going to get annoyed today." I told myself, rubbing my head, where I noticed that I had a pair of clothes set out for me. "Seiko must of taken that shirt again... Oh well, nothing I can do." I said, shrugging my shoulders as I would eventually get it back, after I stole it back again, but it would be a while. Again, I would have my band shirt back.

 **Later**

"Saionji, welcome to the festival." I told her as we entered the over-populated place. There was dancing and laughing all around and It was annoying.

"Come on!" Saionji said as she dragged me through the crowd. Without resisting, I let her show me around the place that she felt most at home. I bought her an ice cream cone, while she showed me all the accessory shops. There were a lot, but I think she enjoyed it since every once in a while she'd find a weird hat or something, and I'd get a picture of her in it before we put it back an walked away, I sent her the pictures as she would want them, not me.

"Wait here." I told her when we passed by a shop. Just like I had asked, she waited. I looked around the shop, wanting to find something that I could use later on. So far, I couldn't find anything.

"Hey, what about her?" I heard, with me looking out of the shop at a group of three.

"I don't know man. She's kind of short, plus, why is she just standing around looking at nothing?" The second guy said as I arrowed my eyes at them, knowing that this was going to be trouble.

"Maybe she had a date who ditched her?" The third inquired.

The leader looked thoughtful a second before smirking. "One can only hope." He said with a smirk as he started to make his way over to her, and I made my way over to her, with them stopping as I kept my eyes on them. Sadly, they didn't get the message.

"Hey." I said, smirking as I knew a fight was about to happen. They was merely inches away and I felt my blood boil up inside at the thought of a fight. "I change my mind, I'm going to enjoy today."

There eyes widened as I started to approach them, cracking my knuckles. "Whos first to get there ass handed to them on a silver plater? You? Or will it be all three of you at once? That's fine by me, I'll feed you each others asses once I'm done."

One of them chuckled and, as his response, he cracked his neck and pulled out a knife. "Come on then, I could use a warm up before I stuff some-." He didn't get the chance to finish once I punched him in the nose, followed by him falling backwards, blood following after him. In a rush of excitement, I grabbed his arm before he could hit the ground and began to beat the shit out of him. After a few seconds, I let him go, with him hitting the ground with a thud. Looking at the others, I couldn't help but smirk at them. However, they all ran away, ignoring there friend.

"Wimps." I heard Saionji, with me looking at her.

"What?" I asked, completely shocked.

"They were wimps. Trust me; I watched ne of them piss there selves!" She said, with her bringing a hand up too her face as she laughed. Once I was sure she wasn't going to stop laughing any time soon, so I just shrugged it off and walked away.

My eyes looked around to get a good look around the festival. with it being close to night time, the stars lighting up the sky, the people going about there day.

"Thank you." I heard Saionji, with me looking at her. "For helping me back there, before they could actually do anything that is."

"Whatever." I said, continuing on.

"That's it, _"Whatever"_?" She questioned, her anger rising, clinching her hands. However, she calmed down after taking a few deep breaths, moving her arms up and down to show that she was calming down. When she finally calmed down, she jumped at me and started chocking me the best she could.

"This is what I get for helping her." I said as I ripped her off me, where she continued trying to choke me, but wasn't anywhere close due to her size.

"LET ME KILL YOU!?" She yelled, with me tossing her over my shoulder like a child.

"That's it, we're leaving. I'm tired of you, Miss fuck my day up, continue to rage out with your friends." I said, smirking. "that's right….You don't have any friends…do you?" I said, laughing on the inside.

"Yes... I do."

"In that case, go hang out with them, because I'm done with your shit."

AN

I really couldn't think up any good thing with her, seriously, I tried, I know its short, but Traditional Dancer? You cant blame me for trying to come up with something for her, a festival was the best I could think of.

Still, hope you guys liked it.


	7. Head of the Yakuza and his Little Sister

Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu walked into his room with his head low, not noticing me sitting in the room. He continued walking to her desk until he noticed me once I cleared my throat, catching him off guard as he got ready to fight... Or something along them lines. "Oh!" Fuyuhiko exclaimed, backing down once he realized who I was. His eyes went wide, then back to normal. He then continued on and sat behind his deck. "What do you want?" He questioned looking up at me.

Its not like I didn't like Fuyuhiko, in fact, if she was being honest, he would've been a good friend to the old me, but to the now me was a different story. I've seen the Yakuza before, and so far, he seemed weak compared to the ones I've face and met. But looks alone hasn't made him the Ultimate Yakuza.

He snapped out of his quick thought to look at me. "You forgot that we're suppose to hang out, our teachers assignment?" I asked, crossing my arms as I leaned back.

He sighed and placed his folder down on the desk. "I don't have time to waste, so tell me your business and leave me alone." He said, with me narrowing my eyes at his tone of voice.

I didn't like it one bit. I cleared my throat and pushed down the urge to get up and beat the shit out of him, it was suicide, but would of been worth it to put him in his place.

I watched as he tried to compose himself after his outburst. "Sorry, I prefer NOT to fail this assignment and have her all over my ass. Would you like to have her on your ass?

Fuyuhiko chuckled nervously as he rubbed the back of his head. "Right, I'm just a little stressed." Fuyuhiko smiled, but I could tell it was fake, it seemed practiced and I couldn't help but feel like I was about to find out why. Fuyuhiko picked up a pen from his desk and started to cross things out on her folder while. "I don't want to sound rude, but why are you here?" Fuyuhiko questioned.

"I just told you why I'm here." I said, rolling my eyes.

Fuyuhiko looked up from his work. "The assignment?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow.

I nodded as it was the truth. "Yeah, I told you, I don't want the teach on my ass twenty four seven. I don't want to get to know you, which brings me to my question. Would you mind if I just hang out with you, not bothering you while you do Yakuza stuff?" I asked as it was a win-win situation.

Fuyuhiko's eyes went wide as he stood and walked over to a cabinet. "Fine, you will stay till dinner." He spoke over his shoulder, with me shrugging as I was ok with that.

I smiled at him. "I'm fine with that." I responded as I leaned my head back.

"I cant help but think about who you are." He said, looking over at me.

I raised an eyebrow as that caught me off guard. "You don't want to know me, trust me, who I am will break your mind." I responded, narrowing my eyes at him as it was a touchy subject.

He thought about it for a while, then locked eyes with me and at that moment all of questions jumped out the window. It was easy to see that he wanted questions on who I was, but with a single look, it shut him down before he could utter a word out. He gasped and dropped the book he had picked from the cabinet. It made me smile as I saw fear in his eyes.

I couldn't help it, I let out a laugh at him. "Relax, just don't question me on my past and well be fine." I said as I looked to the side. Fuyuhiko bend down and picked up the dropped book, keeping his eyes on me. I really wasn't okay with this, being looked at by another guy was REALLY disturbing.

He sat down at his deck, eyes still on me. "Okay, so your past is out of the question. must of been a terrible past with your family. I'm not questioning, I'm making up a past for you, because you don't want to share your information." He said crossing his arms.

I shook my head and looked at him. "Make up whatever you want about me, just don't make me out as gay." I said as I stood up and started walking to the door, but stopped before I left. "Where's your bathroom?" I questioned, not wanting to bump into some Yakuza members on the way there as I was uninvited.

"Three doors down on your right, cant miss it." He said, pointing down the hall to his right, with me nodding as I exited the room.

 **Later**

Walking out of the bathroom, I made my way back to Fuyuhiko's room. Before I could enter, I watched as Peko stepped out, with her hand on her keno stick, who had her eyes on me, watching my every move. "He's no in there." She said, with me following her.

When we got to the bottom level I saw Ibuki sitting in the waiting area. She walked over and looked at me questioningly when she started laughing. "What?" I asked as I crossed my arms. Peko shook his head and walked out first, followed by Ibuki.

I looked to the side and saw Fuyuhiko sitting at the counter with a girl, making me raise an eyebrow as I didn't recognize her. "Whos she and why was Peko and Ibuki here?" I asked as I walked over to them, taking a seat on the other side of Fuyuhiko.

I could tell my presence had confused the girl. I nodded to her, but kept my mouth shut as to show respect to Fuyuhiko as this was his guest. He glanced at me and went back to eating his salad. "Hey, who the hell are you?"

I looked at the girl, not impressed by her. "Dakota Feichko, the Ultimate Pessimistic." I answered, not wanting to be rude to her.

She laughed at him. "Lame, but since you gave me your name, i might as well do the same!" She said, placing a hand on her chest. "I'm Natsumi Kuzuryu, the Ultimate little sister!" She introduced. Natsumi has long blonde hair, grayish olive eyes similar to her brother and permanent blush marks on both cheeks.

Fuyuhiko turned to look at his sister. "Hey, you can only become Ultimate at a subject, not a role. Like Dakota, he's the best at preparing for the worst, as Peko is the best swords women there is." He explained to her, making her laugh. "I'm serious!"

She then turned to him. "So what, I'm still going to become the Ultimate Little Sister, just you watch!" She said, pointing at him.

I shook my head at her. "If you want to become the Ultimate Little Sister, you're going to need to fit the role. What have you done that has earned you the right, scouts are looking for things that make you pop out, not blend in." I said, looking her dead in the eyes.

Her eyes were wide. "I passed up the chance of taking my brothers spot as the Ultimate Yakuza, dose that count?" She asked, sweating a bit.

I shook my head at her. "No, if you want to become the Ultimate Little Sister, you must be willing to do everything a Little Sister dose, but even beyond that as well." I said, pulling out a slip of paper and a pin. "Step one: Remember the most embarrassing things your brother had done or has happened to him and pick on him about it." I said, knowing that he left as it was his moment to leave. Step two: Don't keep secrets from each other. Step three: You own have his things. Step four: Copy things your brother does. Step five: Try to dress like him. Step six: Play with his old toys, but your too old for that so scratch that one off." I said as i scratched it off as soon as i wrote it down. "Step seven: Listen to each other, shows trust. Step eight: Manipulate your parents, play the ~cute~ card, to get what you want. Step nine: Competition, whether you argue about hair, who looks better, or who can run up the stairs faster. Step ten: Get him to open up to you, don't let him hold the weight over his shoulders, never judge him, always help him with his problems. Step eleven: Always try to have fun with your brother. Step twelve: always turn a bad situation into a funny one, lighten the mood up. Step thirteen: Who ever makes your brother angry, don't rush head in, ask him about it, and if he doesn't have a way around it, help him, and vice versa, but don't abuse this power as it is dangerous not only to you, but your brother. Step fourteen: Be proud of your brother, and he in return will be proud of you. Step fifteen: If they make your brother cry, are not worth handing out with, so you have to remind him this every time he dose, but he's a big boy and if he cries, be there for him. Step sixteen: Never get drunk without your brother seeing your first time getting drunk, he'll flip once he sees you get drunk and it will be funny for the both of you. Step seventeen: Let your brother know he's amazing every now and then, he will listen too you. Step eighteen: boring bits on TV, fast forward because you two grew up with each other and know what the other likes in the movie, don't always do. Step nineteen: make plans together, like movies or what not. Step twenty: when you move away from each other, it will hurt, so don't even prepare for it, because step twenty: reuniting with one another is the best feeling for both of you." I said, looking at her as she stared at the note.

"So, If I follow those steps, I'll become the Ultimate Little Sister?" She asked, with me shacking my head at her.

"No, it gives you a better chance." I said, with her looking at it again. "Another thing, the Ultimate Little Sister shouldn't be rude to others, but show respect. Because once you show them respect, they in turn will show it too you." I said, handing her the slip. "That is what will make you become the Ultimate Little Sister." I said as I stood up. "Now, I must get going, it is getting late." I said as I noticed the clock, bowing to her as I made my leave.


	8. A Swordsman's Blood Lust

"Peko." I said, staring said girl down as she stood across from me.

"This is a fight that you can not win, Dakota." Peko said as she held herself with pride and completely defended.

"That may be true, but I will give it all I've got to test myself." I said, taking in every little detail around me.

"You may try, but this is over before it even begun." She said, narrowing her eyes at me.

"If I can not hold myself up to your standards, then I'm not ready for the future." I said, placing my right hand on my rapier, that was on my left hip.

"If you think that you can defeat me in a dance, then you have a wild imagination." She said, holding her sword out, getting ready to fight.

"Quiet, if you think you're so good, then show me the power of the Ultimate Swordsman!" I said, pulling out my rapier and pointing it at her, with her doing the same with her sword, tossing the sheath aside.

"Peko, finish him off!" Fuyuhiko commanded, with her charging forward.

"Go Dakota, take her down!" Ibuki cheered, pumping her fist into the air as I charged as well.

Funny thing, Ibuki was told to hang out with Fuyuhiko today, while I got Peko. We just swopped partners is all.

One we reached the other, our swords clashed, with us swinging at the other again, and again. When we charged at the other again, both of us pushing against the others blade, trying to over power the other. Smirking, her eyes widened as I pulled out a small knife and slashed at her, with her jumping back in time. Using it to my advantage, I slashed at her three times, with her blocking each one, but was unprepared for me to get through her guard.

Reaching for her arm, I watched as she slashed at me, with me backing off with a quick step, almost losing my hand in the process. Seeing her jump over me, I watched as she slashed downwards for my back. Once she landed behind me, I couldn't help but smirk as I heard her gasp, because I had blocked with another sword, smaller than my rapier, but just as strong.

"Your reputation proceeds you." I said as she jumped away, with me facing her. "Good." I said, keeping my smile up.

"Dakota." She said, standing up straight. "You are no normal person, that is clear in your speed. Where did you learn to move that fast? She questioned, with me shrugging.

"Myself." I answered, as it was all true.

"You mean to tell me that you're self taught?" She asked, with me nodding.

"My life isn't easy, it isn't one that a normal person could of survived." I said, narrowing my eyes.

"That's clear enough." She shot back, narrowing her eyes.

"Where I came from, what I went through, the weak die and the strong survive." I said, with her shooting forward once again, with me blocking her attack.

"Everyone has a bad life." She said, slashing at me again, with me ducking under her attack. "Life is precious." She said blocking her attack and getting around her. "You should realize that!" She said as I slashed at her, with her stepping back just in time. "That every life is precious!" She said as she tried to pierce my chest, but I spun out of the way and then slashed at her, but she ducked under it, where I then kicked at her, but she jumped away from me, only to jump back into the air, spinning around and slashing at me, with me blocking the attack, where she tried over powering me. "No one should have the right to take a life." She said, with me narrowing my eyes.

"That's funny, coming from an actual killer." I whispered, where she was the only one to hear, shocking her as I pushed her away. Seeing an opening, I tossed the small dagger at her, with her eyes widening and then blocked it with her sword. "You're done." I said, pulling on the wire and sending it right back at her, shocking her even more. She slashed at it a total of three times before she finally cut the wire, but it was already too late as I was already in the air with her. Smirking at her, I kicked her back to the ground, with her crashing with a thud, where we got gasps from the other two students. As I came down, I went to drive my knee into her chest, but she rolled away, but when she looked back I was already on the hunt and kicked her away again. "What's wrong, I know that's not your best, get up and give me your all, so far you're not a challenge for me." I said, looking down at her downed form.

"A challenge, is that all you want?" She asked, holding her chest where I had kicked her.

"Yes, and so, you should get serious with me." I said, aiming to stab her in her shoulder, but she kicked me away, making me smirk as it had more power in her swings earlier. Sliding back a few feet, I stared her down, seeing her standing there, looking at me like I wasn't even a challenge for her. "So, the time has come for you to get serious." I said, tilting my head at her.

She brought her sword up to her hand, and cut her finger, shocking not only me but the others as well. "Peko, what do you think you're doing!" Fuyuhiko Questioned as he flinched in fear, something I would of never seen if I wasn't here. "Ibuki, we need to go, NOW!" He said, grabbing her shoulders and started pushing her away.

"Why, Ibuki wants to watch!" She said, fighting to stay put.

"We can watch from the next floor, its too dangerous here at the moment!" He said, with them finally leaving.

"So, this is your trump card, Blood Lust." I said, having seen and felt its power before, but this time, I could feel a dark aura around her.

"I've killed a lot of people in my life." She started, pointing her sword at me with one hand. "My blade and I remember them all, there dying faces, the light that fades from there eyes, all of it. I take the full weight of that guilt upon my self and strike it onto others." She said, with me smirking at her.

"I'm impressed, you're the first person I've run into whos been able to control there blood lust and turn it into something more." I said truthfully as I stared at her aura.

"I will make sure that you never revile the truth to anyone, by striking you down." She said, where it looked like she vanished, shocking me as she appeared in front of me moments later, aiming to stab me in the face, with me blocking her attack just in time. She then spun in mid air and kicked me back, knocking me back a few feet, but was already upon me with another strike, which was also blocked. She then rolled under me and tried attacking from behind, but I blocked it with my smaller sword again.

She started doing hit and run tactics, with me getting annoyed as she didn't strike, because she was waiting for a counter. Looking up, I jumped after her and we clashed once more, with both of us jumping back onto the railing of the second floor, across from the other, with me tossing the smaller sword at her, stabbing right where she was, but my eyes caught her jumping on said blade to get to me. Before she strikes, she jumped over me, with me looking up at her as she came back down with a vengeance.

She knocked me through the second floor railing and back onto the first floor, but I had blocked in time, my sword stopping it just in time. she started screaming angerly as I could feel the tip of her blade cracking my sword, with it breaking and piercing my arm other arm that I used to back up my swords defense.

Kicking her away, I let my arm hand loose as it was done, but I wasn't. "How about that." I said, looking at my arm and broken sword. "Its been a while since I've seen my blood after a fight." I said, looking at her. "It will be just as fun when I return the FAVOR!?" I yelled, feeling my own blood lust growing. We charged at the other, with me taking her on with one hand.

Our first strike ended with me sliding my blade across her stab, but she pulled up on it before I could cut her. spinning around her slashes, I slammed my sword onto hers, with me grinning as I was over powering her with one arm. Seeing an opening, I threw some of my blood into her face, with her covering her eyes. Spinning around, I kicked her away, knocking her a good few feet away.

Jumping after her, I went to stab her, but she rolled away just in time. Before I could stab the ground, I kicked at her, throwing a hidden blade at her from the inside of my boot. Seeing her jump up in time, I followed her and went to stab her, but she spun out of the way and went to strike, but was too slow as I slashed at her first, with her back flipping in mid air to save her self.

Once we landed again, I charged at her, with her jumping to the her right as soon as I slashed, watching her every move. Slashing at her twice, I then kicked at her as she thought I was in range and tried blocking the first two attacks, forgetting she shortened my blade. seeing her charge right back, she kicked me twice in mid air and then slashed, with me blocking it before anything could happen, but the power of the strike pushed me away from her.

Looking at her, I saw her breathing heavily. 'Prepare yourself for she is going to use her full power.' I thought, pointing my sword at her once again. "Come!" I demanded, wanting to end this. Seeing her charge at me, I tossed my sword at her like a spear, shocking her, but she was faster that it and continued to head my way. I started kicking and smacking each strike that came my way, but as soon as she did she was already attacking from another direction. Leaning back from another stab, I smirked at her as I reached out and grabbed at her, only for her too vanish. 'She used my blood lust against me, then where is she!?' I thought, actually shocked at what she just did.

"You're done!" I heard, with me looking up at her as she fell from the sky with a deadly strike, aiming to kill me.

"You're right, I am." I said, getting cut from my chest down to my knee, my dodge not nearly good enough to get away. Stepping back, I was glad that the tip of the blade was the only thing that did damage, because if it was deeper, I would be dead. I grabbed my pants and shirt before they could fall off, with me smirking at her. "If you wanted me to strip, I could of done it my self." I said, getting a blush from her, knocking her out of her blood lust state.

"Sorry, I took things too far." She said, looking away.

"Don't worry about it, its why I brought extra clothes with me." I said, jerking my head over to my bag that was in the corner of the room. "I knew I couldn't match up to you, so I prepared come medical supplies and a new set of clothes." I said, where I made my way over to the bag. "Also, could you look away, I need to get changed." I said, looking over my shoulder at her.

"Sure, I'm done here anyways." She said, making her way out the door already.

Taking off my shirt, just by relaxing my arms, I let the shirt fall off, flinching as the fabric moved across my injured arm. Using my good arm, I slid it off my bad arm as slow as possible. Tossing it onto the ground, I let my pants fall as well, as well as my underwear as It was cut as well.

Hearing a thud behind me, I turned and looked at where it came from, but I saw nothing. Shrugging, I bent down and opened my bag and started getting the medical supplies first.

 **Later**

"You are strong, even keeping up with Peko in a clash of swords." Fuyuhiko said, staring at me with wide eyes as he stood next to Peko, who now had a bandage on her finger.

"He only kept up in speed, the rest wasn't much." She commented, gaining his attention as a maid brought forth a tray with four plates on it.

"Seriously?" He asked, with me nodding.

"I'm no match for her, but my speed was the only thing that let me get a chance." I answered as I looked at his place, seeing Karinto, while the other three plates had spaghetti on them. "We're missing someone." I said, with them looking at me.

Suddenly, the door opened, with us looking at it, seeing Ibuki holding her nose as it looked like she was losing a lot of blood. "OH MY GOD, IBUKI'S BEEN ATTACKED!?" Fuyuhiko yelled, with the maid running away and Peko getting her sword ready while I rushed after the hurt girl.

"Who did this to you, who attacked you!?" I questioned, ready to kick some ass.

She looked at me, a goofy grin on her face and a huge blush, confusing us. "I...I saw...EVERYTHING!?" She yelled, before passing out as more blood shot out, confusing us on what she meant.


	9. Rugby Explosion

"I didnt even know Rugby was a thing." I said, standing next to Nekomaru Nidai.

 **"GET YOUR ASSES MOVING, YOURE SUPPOSE TO BE THE BEST, MY GRANDMOTHER MOVES FASTER THAN THIS AND SHES MISSING A LEG!?"** Nidai yelled at the team, with me rubbing my head as I saw electricity flaring from him.

'Is he...a super human? Or is he a super Hype man? Dragon Ball has ruined everyone's minds.' I thought, looking at him then the team as they all ran around the track. 'Still, increasing ones speed for a game could be great, but you also need strength and stamina.' I thought as I looked at Nidai. "Hey, what's the point in just building up speed?"

"This isn't just about speed, its building up strength in there legs and there stamina, if you don't realize that, then you're more dumb then I thought!" He said, looking at me out of the corner of his eye.

"But its just their legs, its unbalanced, they also need to build up there arm muscles if they want to catch the ball...If they are suppose to catch the ball, I don't know all the rules." I said, scratching my head in confusion.

"What do you think this is, Arm wrestling?" He asked, narrowing his eyes at me. "If their stamina is lacking, then they will run out of breath faster, if they cant out run there opponents then they will lose!" He pointed out, with me looking back at the team.

"I'm just going to sit here and be quiet." I said, crossing my arms as I didn't feel like talking to him anymore. Looking past the field, I spotted an Ice Cream truck. 'Odd, what is an Ice Cream truck doing out here?' I thought, narrowing my eyes as I looked back at Nidai. "Hey, you didn't promise the team any Ice Cream or anything like that...Did you?" I asked, just for the hell of it.

"What kind of stupid question is that?" He asked, looking down at me. "Ice Cream is not good for you, it builds up fat in the body!" He yelled, narrowing his eyes at me.

"Thought so, theirs a pedophile nearby." I said, pointing at the Ice Cream truck. "That, or some creep stalker. Who even uses Ice Cream trucks anymore?" I said, looking back at him. "You want to end practice and go take care of it, or do I-"

"I have the perfect thing." He said, grinning. **"EVERYONE CONTINUE PRACTICING, IM GOING TO GO TAKE A SHIT!?"** He yelled, with my eyes widening as he said that without a care in the world. "Take over for me, they stop in five minutes for refreshments." He said, walking away.

"Sure thing...What the hell is he going to do?" I asked as I watched him walk across the field and into the bathroom. 'Oh well, guess I'll-Wait, my danger senses are going off!?' I thought, feeling tense. 'Somethings coming, I can feel it!?' I thought as it fell like the entire planet was shacking. 'An earthquake, no, its not coming from below, its coming from ground level...What the hell is going on!?' I thought as even the team was freaking out. "Everyone, time for your break, I say get the hell out of here!?" I yelled, with them nodding and running away.

"Screw this, training with Nidai is a bitch!" One of them yelled as he ran passed me.

'Well, that's one team member gone.' I thought, knowing that he quit. 'I have to get to Nidai, somethings coming!' I thought as I ran across the field. Reaching the bathroom, I started knocking on the door. "Yo, Nidai, somethings coming, and its freaking people out, we need yo go!?" I yelled, not sure if he could hear me. Suddenly, everything stopped, shocking me.

 **"THE ONLY PERSON WHO HAS TO GO IS ME!?"** He yelled, followed by an explosion that knocked me away from the bathroom door. Rolling on the ground, I watched as the door flew over me, with me grabbing it and stabbing it into the ground, preparing myself for whatever was causing the explosion. It pushed me a good bit away, but once it stopped, the door broke in half. Hearing laughter, I dropped the door and looked at Nidai, who was walking back over to me with a grin. "See, nothing to worry about!"

"You idiot, if I didn't tell the team to head home, they could of been hurt or worse!" I yelled, pointing at him. "What the hell happened in there that involved an explosion!?" I questioned, pointing to the used to be bathroom.

"I took a shit, that's what." He said, walking past me. "Now, if you will excuse me, I have to get going, dinners calling!" He said, followed by my stomach rumbling as well.

'I'll eat after I find out what the hell happened here.' I thought, turning around and making my way to the bathroom, knowing that it was going to stink if he really did take a shit.

Walking into the bathroom, I saw that there was a destruction trail MILES long, shocking me. Walking through the hole, I saw that the parking lot was gone, but there was one person standing, or should I say sitting as he was in a Car Seat. Walking over to him, I stared him down as he was shaking while holding onto a Wheel. He looked at me, his glasses falling off his face.

"Hey, arnt you that guy who was arrested three months ago for eating a kid alive?" I asked, with him nodding. "Well, looks like you escaped prison life, how would you like to go back?" I asked, crossing my arms, with him nodding again. "Good, because cops are already on there way." I said, kicking him in the temple, knocking him out of the chair and out cold. 'Fucking idiot, should know not to come to hopes peak.' I thought as I turned around and started walking away. "Well, I feel like Sea Food."


	10. Something Special

"What can I get you?" I asked, looking at Mahiru Koizumi, as she sat at the desk. It was strange, having her in my room, but a lot of people tend to find there selves in here now. Still, she was a beauty, reminds me a lot of Mukuro. I can't say for certain, but if they stood next to each other, they would look like twins almost. Just change the hair, add some freckles, and the eyes, then you have the twin. It had been a long time since I had even seen Mukuro. One likes to smile, and the other didn't.

"Black coffee, please." She responded with a smile.

"You want ice?" I questioned as I took two mugs out, trying to not sound so rude.

"No, thank you. I'm not much of a fan of iced coffee. I feel like the flavor is distorted, and for some reason it doesn't seem to have as much of an effect."

I nodded my head as she had a point. "Black coffee it is." I said as I couldn't help but notice that she was staring at me, like she was trying to figure me out. When I handed her the coffee she nodded her head.

"Its a good day outside." She said with a smile.

"It is, but so far, it has yet to have anything special." I said as I took a seat on the bed and drank my coffee.

"Special?" she asked, frantically touching her camera. "What is your definition of "Special"?"

"Special, something unique." I said, thinking about it. "Something or someone who is different or amazing at something."

"Uh I see, like ones eyes? Like how Edwards eyes are green from Twilight? I've never seen eyes that green before." She said, with me looking at her like she was crazy.

"You do know that was done by special effects, right?" I asked.

"I know, I've never seen his real eyes before. I mean who knows, I bet he's got blue eyes." She said, thinking about it.

"You're really serious?" I asked, shocked. "Maybe you should look him up, without the make up."

"Well, there are better looking people who don't need make-up. You're one of them, you've just got natural features that would make most men jealous. Besides, he's not worth it now days."

"Thanks, I guess." I said softly, tilting my head to the side, trying to process her calling me handsome, it was just how I hide my embarrassment.

"Dakota, would you mind if I took your picture like that?" She asked. "It looks perfect, like you're wondering about something but at the same time knowing what it is." She asked, with me giving her a thumbs up, watching as she quickly took a picture as I relaxed.

 **Later**

That afternoon, we walked around, with her trying to find something that I would find "Special" and take a picture of it. Should I tell her that I didn't find anything "Special"? Should I tell her that she was "Special" in her own way? Would that be considered a flirt? That last option had me a bit confused, I wasn't awkward when it came to the opposite sex, I just didn't care for it at the moment. It was my nature, I wasn't a flirty person.

"Come on, there isn't anything you find "Special" out here? You're going to have to give me something." Mahiru said, trying to push my though my wall.

"Not really, why don't you take one you like instead? I mean, why dose it have to be what I find "Special"? I hardly find anything "Special"." I said, crossing my arms as I followed behind her.

"Oh don't be like that, you must have something "Special" to you, right? Family, or something from your childhood would work, there has to be something. No one has nothing." She said, placing her hands on her hips.

I let out a sigh as she was right. "What difference does it make anyway? There isn't a way to get the photo."

She rolled her eyes at me. "I don't like that attitude, so tell me what it is, and we'll just go with the flow." She said, with me rolling my eyes.

"If I go with the flow, I'm gonna say something stupid, something that you will laugh at, something I don't want laughed at. Now IF I say this, you must promise me that you wont laugh. no matter what, Ok?" I asked, pointing at her face.

"Promise!" Mahiru said with a nod of her head.

"Friendship, I find Friendship "Special" to me." I said, with her staring at me with wide eyes. "You ok there sunshine?"

"Yes." She said as she smiled, and I could tell she wasn't going to laugh, which made me feel better. "Friendship is "Special", and I know just the photo to get you."

"I, uh, what, I'm lost as I don't understand what you're talking about." I stuttered out. "So, um, what is it?" I asked, curious.

She raised an eyebrow at me. "You mean you don't know?"

"Huh?" I said baffled. How was I supposed to know what she had in mind?

"I'm going to get a photo that resembles Friendship for you." She said, covering her face as she cave off a small laugh. "After all, you came to the right person about Friendship."

"Right..." I said nodding my head, with her grabbing my arm and pulling me over to the reserves area. "But, how are you going to get a photo that resembles Friendship?" I quickly asked, confused by how she was acting. before I could continue on, she laughed.

"I suppose it would be hard for a normal Photographer. With me being the Ultimate Photographer, I instantly found the perfect person." She said as she smiled at me "How would you like to meet my best friend?"

"Your best friend?" I responded, not sure how to that had anything to do with what we were talking about.

"Yes, her name is Sato." She started.

"Sato, she's in the Reserves?" I questioned, with her nodding.

"Yes." She replied, and I could tell that she was proud of her, even if it wasn't as an Ultimate.

"Ok, sure, I wouldn't mind meeting her." I said, not really caring. "How is she with strangers?"

She tilted her head back up and gave me a questioning look. "What do you mean? She meets new people all the time."

"Never mind." I said, knowing that I wasn't getting to her. "Are you sure? She might freak out, even think that we're a new found couple."

"A couple?"

"Yes, a couple. Dating, isn't that how girls think when they see there friends with a guy they never met? I don't know much about girls." I said as I shrugged. "I've only been with one girl and I haven't talked to her in a long time."

"Really?" She asked, surprised. "Well, I can guarantee that she wont think that. She would be cautious, but after she gets to know you, then she'll open up to you, and by the way, not all girls are like that."

We came to a stop once she started waving her hand in the air, with a girl running over to us. "Mahiru, what are you doing over here, whos this?" The girl asked, looking me up and down.

"Dakota." I said, bowing to her. "Feichko, Dakota."

"Sato, this is a classmate of mine, he's the Ultimate Pessimistic." She said smile. "I'm sorry to have as this of you, but can I get a picture of us?" She asked, with Sato nodding her head.

"Sure." She said Mahiru handed me the camera, confusing us as she pushed Sato to my right and placed herself to my left. I was confused as to why she handed me the camera, but then she suddenly hugged me around my neck, shocking not only me but Sato as well. "What's going on, I thought you were taking the picture?" She questioned as Mahiru chuckled a little.

"I never said I was going to take the picture." She said as she grinned at me. "Alright, I need you to point the camera down at us and take the picture, Sato, hug him as well!" She said, still grinning.

"Ok? Like this?" She asked as she wrapped her arms around my waist. "Don't get any ideas!" She said, looking up at me with a glair, then moving her look back to the camera, smiling.

"I wont. I'm not good with camera's, so I'll give it the best I got. I swear, this day just jumped to wired." I said, muttering the last part to myself. "Ready?" I asked as I got ready to take the Picture, not really sure how it was going to go.

"Everybody say Cheese!" I said as I was ready to take the picture.

"Cheese!" They both said, with me taking the picture.

"Let me see!" Mahiru said as she took the camera from me, smiling as she looked at the picture.

"Show me!" Sato said as she moved over to look at the photo, smiling as she saw it. I slipped around them and looked at it my self, seeing all three of us standing together, looking into the camera from below. "Not bad, you should of been in photography class with us." Sato said as the camera was put away.

"Ya right, with her?" I said as I pointed at Mahiru. "Compared to her skills, I look like...a paint splatter?" I said, not sure if that would work as a comparison. "Whatever, point is, I'm not much into photography, Art is beautiful, even Time is, but I wouldn't be able to capture both in there best forms." I pointed out.

"True." Mahiru said, after they both gave a chuckle. "You really do have some skills though."

"It's not bad, really." Sato said waving me off. "She was born for that role, we just have to work for it." She said with a shrug. "That's how I ended up in the reserves." She said, sounding less than thrilled about that fact. "I'm happy where I am."

"Well, I really do appreciate this, especially since I came all this way to distract you from your school work." Mahiru said, looking at Sato.

"Its ok, today's been slow really. I get to actually have fun." She said with a smile.

"Oh yeah, having fun taking pictures with me." I said as I rolled my eyes. "I'm sure you had would of had much more fun if it was just you two. For a guy who is left out most of the time, it was nice to be involved."

"So dose that mean that you'll hang out with us?" Mahiru questioned, with me looking at her.

"Don't push it." I said, confusing her. "She is your "Special" thing, cherish her." I said, her eyes widening. "I'll see you two later, I had fun." I said, walking away, smiling.


	11. Mitarai and Mitarai?

"You're boring." I said, laying on Ryota Mitarai's bed, reading a random book I picked up off my book shelf. "When are you going to show me the "Real" you?" I asked, turning the page.

"This is the real me, Anime is all I love." He said, with me looking over at him.

"That's not what I meant, and you know it, Ultimate Imposter." I said, knowing I got to him as he stopped for a split second, but went back to work.

"What are you getting at?" He asked as I went back to the book.

"I've seen Mitarai's work, I may have not been face to face with him, but I've done my research." I said, closing it and facing him. "For Instance, Mitarai doesn't start with the face of a person, but the eyes." I said, with him turning to me as he narrowed his eyes. "Every True Artist knows not to block yourself in when you draw." I said, sitting up as he faced me.

"You are the first person to ever see through my disguise." He said, with me nodding. "What now-"

"Now I meet the "REAL" Ryota Mitarai." I said, hitting the wall behind me. "I know that's his true room, and being in there isn't good for his health." I said, standing up, with him standing as well. "Are we going to have a problem, or do we do things my way?" I asked, with him sweating.

"If you wish to meet him, you can take him some food." He said, looking at the bucket of chicken that was on the desk. "He barley eats, so be sure to make sure he eats." He said, closing his eyes.

"Fine by me." I said, picking up the bucket and making my way out the door, but stopped before I left. "You're a good friend, but your actions could cost him his sanity." I said, walking out.

Walking over to the next door, I kicked it open, scaring the boy that was inside. He has a very skinny, somewhat frail-looking frame, heavy bags under his eyes and a withdrawn posture, giving him a tired and anxious appearance. He has short, light brown hair and hazel eyes, wearing the exact same thing as the Imposter, clothes wise. "Hey, you cant just-"

"Shut up." I said, closing the door and turning on the light, with him covering his face. "You need some sun light, you cant sit here in the dark." I said, placing the bucket of chicken beside him as I opened the blinds, with Mitarai covering his face. "Eat, because I'm suppose to spend time with you." I said, sitting down on his bed, with him rubbing his eyes. "Don't made me feed you, I'm not your father, but I'll come down on you worse that the wrath of god." I threatened, glaring at him.

"Why don't you leave-"

He didn't get the chance to finish as I jumped up and grabbed him by the back of the head, forcing him to look me in the eyes. "Grow up, you think the world will be better with Anime? Anime only effects a good twenty percent of the world, what about the other eighty percent?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at him. "They are fighting to survive, they are doing everything they can just to get there next meal." I said, pushing him back. "If you don't get your shit straight, then you prove me wrong, you will have no place in this world. Its Hell, and it will eat you up and spit you out faster than you can say "Hello"." I said, sitting back down on the bed. "Now eat, this is the only time I'm doing this." I said, glaring at him.

He sat there and ate, actually crying his heart out with each bite. Who cared? I sure as Hell didn't, he was a disappointment right now. He may have good art, but he still needs to get out, because his life style, as it is, would lead to his death. I gave him his warning, it was up to him to get his ass in gear and fix his life.

Will he learn? maybe, but also maybe not. It was for me to open the door, but he had to grow the balls and step out into the world.

 **AN**

 **So ya, didn't really know how to make this longer, because both Imposter and Animator are kind of the same person, but like different things. Then there is the fact that the Imposter even made the deal in the first place. WTF was he thinking? He seriously could of killed Mitarai, let alone broke his mind by keeping him locked away so that he could draw his anime. People go crazy from shit like that, no wonder he made the Tape, he wasn't thinking straight!?**

 **That's all my personal opinion and should not be taken into text**


	12. Parkour Challange

"Can I help you with something?" Akane managed to squeeze out through a juicy mouthful of a burger.

"No." I stated as i ate my fries, sitting across from her.

When a girl got moody like this, it was best to avoid them. Akane reached over and stole my burger.

"I was going to eat that." I said, not liking that she just stole food that I bought. Yet, she ate it quicker than she ate hers.

"Listen up, Daikato." Akame said, getting my name wrong.

"Dakota, my name, is, Dakota. you keep pronouncing it wrong, and its annoying." I corrected calmly, trying to avoid setting women off.

"Whatever." She said, waving it off. I tried to stay calm as she continued. "Everyone's spending time with each other, I just want to know if you did or got any crushes on anyone so far?"

"No." I said through gritted teeth.

"Whoa dude, what's got you all worked up?"

"Akane, you just stole my food, now your asking me if I have a crush on someone? The answer is no, I don't have a crush." I said, crossing my arms.

"Ok, I get it." She said, rubbing the back of her head while the other one rubber her stomach. "You're trying to avoid girl! scared that they will turn you down! We're on a team, you're gonna have to see me when it comes to girls, I know some in our class would love to go on a date with you!"

"No Akane, I'm not looking to date." I said, pulling out a book and started reading it. "Relationships are too much of a hassle at this age, and if I end up getting a crush on someone, Ill wait till were both ready for that relationship."

"how will you know?" Akane asked as she looked pissed.

"I don't, that's the point." I said, turning the page. If there was anything I had learned, it was how to deal with an angry girl. This basically meant calming her down, feeding her junk food, giving her control of the situation, giving her space, and paying attention to her. No need to start a fight, just roll with it.

"Anyway." She continued. "What do you like in a girl?" She asked as she crossed her legs and leaned back into her chair.

The question caught me off guard, but it was something I knew was going to pop up. "What I like in a girl? Now that's got me thinking." I began. might as well make her think that I didn't see this coming, because if she found out I did, she probably would be pissed that I already hand an answer. "What I like in a girl is Privacy." I finished, looking her dead in the eye, not liking that she was getting into personal stuff.

"I... I don't get it?" she said as she raised an eyebrow. "Privacy, you like girls because of their privacy? Privacy? How can that be a thing? Liking a girl because of there privacy?"

"No, you misunderstand, I don't like them because of there privacy, I said that because its a private matter." I proclaimed, explaining to her that I wasn't going to revile my reason of liking girls to her.

Akame brought his hand up to his temple and began to massage it with her fingers. "Alright. I get it, you don't like people talking about thinks like that. What did you have in mind, I'm a girl, I NEED to gossip!"

"Tell you what." I said, getting an idea. "Have you ever heard of parkour?" I asked, knowing she has as mostly everyone has.

"What of it?" She asked, confused on what I was getting at.

"Good, here, give me your phone." I said as I took her phone and started messing with it before she could even protest. The screen opened up. I typed opened the browser, and I could honestly care less about the porn that it was on. when I finished what I was doing, I turned the phone around to Akame. "If you can do this challenge I just set up for you, Ill give you an honest answer on what kind of girl I like." I instructed, with her taking the phone and examining it. Instantly, she started getting pumped up, trembling in her seat at what she saw.

"Is this suppose-"

"Each marker has there own unique challenge event." I said, cutting her off.

The screen moved to markers, giving her instructions on how to do it. "Eh, Eh!?" Akame questioned, gesturing toward the screen.

"Well... do you think you're up for the challenge?" I stated, crossing my arms.

"Really? This will be a piece of cake!" She practically shouted. She seemed to be having trouble staying seated in her excitement as she jumped up. She closed the phone and put it away. "DF, as cool as it was, ill be done before you even know it, just you wait!"

I stoop up and walked around the table. "You have side challenges, the main challenge. You don't just... run. Its a time based thing, logically placed, not no five minute thing." I finished, crossing my arms as I looked across the street. "This is wear you start, and finish."

"Don't worry DF, I'm definitely going to beat that time AND every challenge!" She began, though I didn't get a chance to continue because next thing I knew there was She was already gone before I could tell her to start.

"I don't understand what the big deal is, why dose she want to know what I like in girls?" I asked myself, thinking about it. "Oh well, nothing I can do but just sit here and wait for her to come back and start over again, this time with the timer started."


	13. Nagito plays Poker

"Come on Nagito!" I said as Nagito and I walked through a casino.

"Dakota, I have no intention of doing this, its against the law and were too young to even be here." Nagito said as he followed after me, looking around the place with a blank face.

"Can you think about it real quick? Your luck can save lives, you know that right?" I replied, smirking. "Saving lives will bring hope to everyone."

"Hope is awesome." Nagito shot back quickly, a smile on his face.

My smirk grew as I got him. "You want to bring the world hope, right? This is your chance!"

Nagito frowned as I said that. "I do, but I am not bringing hope the right way. It should be done the right way!"

I rolled my eyes and threw my arm around his shoulders. "I know we're doing the right thing here, by taking money from people who have done bad in there lives. Hope is powered up with us bringing the people hope."

Nagito looked at me in confusion, but decided to shrug it off. "Alright, what is this plan of yours? It better be a good one."

I nodded my head, acknowledging that I had a plan. "Trust me on this. Your luck, will be the weapon of destruction..."

Nagito cut in quickly, silencing me. "If it involves hurting people, then you can leave me out of it, I don't want to-"

"NO!" I yelled, before getting back to a conversational tone. "No, you don't have to hurt anyone, Ok?"

"So, we just play a game of poker?" Nagito questioned.

"Yes, a game of poker, nut just any poker game either. This isn't about some lunch money type deal. Look, there's this high stakes poker game every week up stairs, the owners pent house. Half the Council attends and so does the owner. There's a minimum stake of a million yen..."

"A million!" Nagito yelped, stopping in his tracks. "Are you out of your mind. I don't have a million yen, and even if I did, I wouldn't risk it on poker."

"I have the money. We go in, then win. If it all goes wrong, then I'll go with plan B." I said, gaining his attention.  
"What's plan B? because plan B sounds better than me right now."

"Need to know basis." I said with a shrug. "Let's go get our money!" I declaimed and set off, dragging Nagito with me.  
Several hours later

"Where do you think you are going?" The guard at the door questioned in an authoritative voice.

"We are here for-" Nagito started.

"Nope, private Council meeting." The guard cut off, not even looking up.

"Ya, were the meeting!" I said, with him stepping aside.

"Huh, how did you do that?" Nagito asked as we slipped by.

"Dakota, why are you here?" The old man asked as we took a seat at the table, with me ignoring Nagito's question.

"Yagura." I said, knowing the old man, was a major gambler. "Just here for a friendly game!" I answered cheerfully.  
Yagura sighed inwardly. "It's a little late, Dakota. Shouldn't you go to the school?"

"Oh, so you've been keeping tabs on me, Old Man? Of course you have, I'm a threat to you and your company." I said, narrowing my eyes at him.

"Yo, Yagura!" Called a women from the table. "Are you gonna talk to your mascot all day or can we start?"

"It's a game, so there isn't any harm in us joining!" I said in amazement. "Yagura, you need to relax! You always said you needed a bit of free time!" I said as I looked at the table. It was a large dining table usually used for the restaurant customers who came in large parties. I stared at the long wooden surface, now covered with green cloth and at the stacks of cards and poker chips.

"It is a grown up game, Dakota." Yagura said sarcastically. "Are you ready for this kind of game?"

"Aww, but it looks like fun." I pouted. "Scared to lose to a kid?"

"Money, brat! You have to lay down one million yen if you are going to play this game." The women demanded, with me tossing it too her.

Yagura frowned at the sight of the money and quickly ran his hand threw it, counting it up and finding it to be the correct amount.

"What the hell, fellows." Another man said, nodding to the women, a man with two scars on the right side of his face and his dark hair pulled back in a pony tail, and another women, with blond haired. "Is it play time?"

"Sure. It's your money, so I guess you can do what you want with it." He saw Horizon, a man of the council, nod slightly in understanding and Urumu, another member of the council, smile. I also saw Yagura's eyes narrow.

The first few hands moved slowly with small pots. The pots began to rise towards their usual level, ten thousand ryou chips moving across the table. The play was calm and Yagura had to look to his own cards. No one had gotten any spectacular hands yet, nothing better than a pair or three winning any hands. There was a moment's of excitement when Horizon and Nagito spent almost a minute staring at each other, gauging the their confidence in their hand. Horizon folded on his pair of threes, which was a pity because Nagito had a five, seven, eight, ten and jack. So far, Nagito raked in the biggest pot so far.

Even with a big win, Nagito didn't seem to be doing so well with what looked to be the same amount he started with. Yagura gave him a strange look. "Boy, are you sure you want to keep playing?"

"I'm ok! I'm feeling the power of hope right now!" Nagito said, looking at the other players.

I, unfortunately, was not doing anywhere near as well as I thought I should be. I was down by about half of my initial stakes and was getting nervous. 'I need a big pot, or plan B and get out of here,' I thought to myself as I looked at my hand for the next game.

Chiyo, having been pushing the pots higher, with two further raises before the hand got to me. Raising again, I pushed a third of the remaining chips in. Most of the table was still in when it came time to discard and get a new card with most of the players tossing away one or two cards. I tossed the two of spades away and saw I got a Queen of Diamonds, giving me a flush.

Several players began to fold, narrowing the field down. Nagito, after a moment of thinking over his cards, raised. I pushed the rest of my chips in in order to match the current bet.

At the end of this round of bets only six players remained in play. Chiyo looked at his cards again, looked at the others still in and raised again, a smirk on his lips. Ino folded, followed quickly by another council member. Nagito smiled as he pushed in the last of his chips on the table to the pot in order to call.

All eyes went to me and the empty spot in front.

"I fold, and done as I have nothing left." I said, tossing the cards down on the table.

"Ok, so are we done betting?" Nagito asked.

"I believe so." Chiyo said. "I'll begin." Chiyo gave a long smile. "Flush of spades, King high."

Nagito turned to me. "Hey, how does a pair of threes count against that?"

"It doesn't beat it." I said with a sigh. Now it was time to go with plan B.

"What if I had two pairs of three?" Nagito innocently asked.

The entire room fell silent at that question as Nagito revealed his hand. A wild haired woman that was idly playing with her chips dropped the one in her hand. The sound of it hitting the ground broke the spell of silence Nagito's announcement created.

Four threes stared back at the assembled players and Chiyo's hands began to visibly shake before she took a hold of herself. "Well, congratulations, young man." She said, pissed. "It would seem that you win."

"Good job man, its all up to you from this point on." I said, giving him a thumbs up.

Considering the small size of the bets, Nagito's pile of chips was not depleted much and was still far ahead of where he began the game. Some of the losses came from mistakes he made, twice folding on what was likely to be winning hands. Then I noticed a slight nod from Chiyo as she checked her newly dealt hand. I doubted it was a coincident that Ino, the women opening the betting, bet high or that Shik not only checked that bet, but raised the stakes higher.

Nagito barely looked at his hand and pushed a million ryo into the pot, betting rather recklessly. Chiyo hesitated, double checking her hand. She hadn't been winning much that night, but steeled her nerves and pushed half her remaining chips into the pot to continue. Cards where discarded and dealt to those still in and Nagito casually tossed away four cards. Chiyo nearly choked, trying to avoid laughing at the thought of him raising, despite having nothing in his hand.  
Ino and Shik raised again, more conservatively this time around, after spotting the smile and slight nod from Chiyo and were glad for the agreement the three had. Kuroda, a women of the council, hesitated for a moment before folding. Yagura folded, disappointed that he failed to get the flush or straight he was hoping might win him the hand. Everyone turned to look at Nagito as he stood up in his chair and leaned forward. He surprised everyone by pushing forward all his chips before sitting back down with a happy smile.

"Careful Nagito, that is a big bet." Yagura warned, only getting a grin in reply.

Chiyo paled at seeing that bet, unable to match it with the chips she had on the table. The odds of anyone beating a full house was a long shot. It was the best hand of the night other than Nagito's earlier four of a kind, but that wouldn't matter if she couldn't match the bet. She had no choice but to fold.

"I'm out." Chiyo said as she leaned her head back. Ino and Shik frowned, having to fold as well, meaning that they also couldn't add more to the pot as it was all in already, same for every one else.

Nagito grinned. "This means I win, right?" He asked, laying down two queens and a joker followed shortly by a pair of threes.

There was a chuckle from Kuroda that quickly developed into a full belly laugh. "Well played. That is indeed a winning hand alright." She said, rubbing her eyes.

"Well, I guess that's it, we all lost our money to this kid." Yagura said, looking at Nagito. "I'm calling you out boy, there was no way you got most of those hands!" He yelled, pointing at Nagito.

"That's where you're wrong." I said, gaining his attention. "He didn't cheat once, I on the other hand, did." I said, shocking them.

"You were one of the first ones out, there was no way that you cheated!" Yagura yelled, pointing at me.

"I did cheat, by giving myself a worse hand!" I confessed, shocking them. "No one expects a cheater to give themselves a bad hand, so I did it anyways to save my money!" I said, with Yagura taking a step back.

"You mean-"

"That's right, Nagito and I are working together!" I revealed, with most of them shrugging.

"Eh, we saw that one coming." Chiyo said, not caring.

"As for helping Nagito, I never once helped him!" I informed, shocking them again. "Nagito only won because of the main thing that's involved with Poker!"

"He counted-"

"WRONG!?" I interrupted again, pointing at Ino. "HE HAS THE POWER OF LUCK ON HIS SIDE!?" I said, shocking them. "Because Luck is everywhere, you can not accuse him of cheating!" I said, with them falling to there knees.

"The hell just happened?" Yagura questioned as we took all the money and placed it in a bag that I brought with me.

"We'll take our leave, have a good day." I said, with both of us running.


	14. The past of Despair

Loud stereos played heavy heavy metal while Kazuichi worked on some big ass machine. It was silent, except for the song playing in the background. The sound of the music kept playing, while I just handed him tools he needed. I was perched upside down, munching on a cookie. My eyes were half-lidded and I barely chewed on his treat. Kazuichi kept his eyes trained on the machine. He was staring at the part he had just placed on. He looked at it like he knew it would blow up in his face, but wasn't sure when.

"Kazuichi... I'm bored." I said with a yawn, hanging the wrench. "Leto go out and have some fun, or get something to eat." I suggested.

At that moment, the machine was done, in my eyes, but not in his. Of course he was the Ultimate Mechanic...

"We'll go eat once you talk." Kazuichi shot back as he looked up at me. "Tell me what you know of Princes Sonia!?" He commanded, pointing up at me.

"Really! That's borderline stalking. I cant tell you without her permission, and vice versa, because it is creepy, and she doesn't seem all that interested in you." I said, and he was surprised by what I said.

"I done believe you, yes its creepy..." He went silent at that. "I just, always dreamed of a pretty girl." he said with a blush.

"You have to change if you want her to like you, but even then, would it be real?" I informed, gaining his attention as he looked away from me with a thoughtful look on his face.

An awkward silence had fallen on us. "So...now what?" He asked, with our stomach's rumbling. "Want to go get something to eat?" He asked, looking at me with a depressed look. I nodded in agreement and started walking while him to find the closes place to grab a bite.

 **Later, Mc D's**

"Lets see, a Big Mac meal for six hundred forty sex yen." I said, thinking about what I wanted. "Then there's the double quarter pounder, which is six hundred thirty yen." I said, scratching my chin. "Hey Kazuichi, what are you getting?" I asked, looking at him over my shoulder.

"I'll go with the double quarter pounder, with cheese." He said, looking up at the menu. "Speaking of, you do know how much all this is, right?" He asked, looking at me.

I know that five dollars is close to six hundred yen." I said, looking at him. "I know how to count yen, and I have plenty on me." I said, looking back at the menu. "I'll take a Big Mac meal, easy on the salt for the fries, Large." I said, looking over my shoulder at Kazuichi.

"Double Quarter Pounder for me, Large as well." He said, reaching out to pull out him wallet.

"I got this." I said, taking mine out before him. "How much?" I asked, getting ready to count my yen up.

"One thousand, two hundred seventy seven yen." She said, with me grabbing it and handing it over to her, with her placing two large cups in front of us. "Your number will be Twenty Nine, well call you when its ready." She said as we went to go fill up our cups.

I watched as Kazuichi filled his up with Root Bear, while I filled mine up with Powerade. "Didn't take you for a sports drink kind of guy." He said as he put a lid on his drink.

"Nothing wrong with it, its just been so long since I even had a soda." I said, gaining his attention. "I may be from America, but I haven't been there in years." I said, shocking him.

"Wait, then where were you staying then?" He asked, with me looking out the window as we walked over to an empty seat.

"My family and I went on a trip to Afghanistan." I said, with his eyes widening. "From there, all the tourists we were with died, one by one, leaving me to be the last." I said, looking at him as we took a seat. "I would of never survived if I didn't start making plans for ever situation that would of came my way. Once I was free, I realized that a normal life wasn't for me any more, so I stayed there and fought back with the resistance, it was the true turn of the fight." I said, narrowing my eyes at him. "I've killed people, at the age of ten, I killed people twice my size, and it wasn't just me, there was another I had grown attached to." I said, closing my eyes. "Mukuro Ikusaba, a year younger than us, she is what I would call the Ultimate Soldier."

"Wait, she was given a Title and hasn't even been added to the school yet!?" He questioned, wide eyes.

"Not by the school, by me, and most likely is being scouted like me." I said, looking him in the eyes. "We were unstoppable when we were together, with her skills and my brain, no one could match us, not even Black Ops that were sent after us." I said, scaring him. "We nearly single handedly ended the war, would of done it sooner if I felt that my sanity was breaking with her." I said, looking back out side. "As much as I cared for her, I couldn't stay and be dragged into the darkness like her." I said, with someone placing the food in front of us.

"That's...Dark." He said, looking away.

'Dark...No, it was Despair.' I thought as we went on with our day, not talking after that.


	15. The Pervert makes Hors d'oeuvres

"What are you making?" I asked as I walked through the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge and turning to face Teruteru Hanamura.

"Hors d'oeuvres." Hanamura said, confusing me.

"What's a Hors d'oeuvre?" I asked as I took a sip from the water, raising an eyebrow at him, with him turning to me with a shocked look.

"Where did you grow up without knowing of the delicious taste of Hors d'oeuvres!?" He nearly yelled, with me leaning against the fridge.

"I grew up with bread and crackers, not knowing when my next meal was going to be." I said, where everything went silent. 'Now that I think about it, The most work I've put into cooking was cooking chopped onions and then tossing it on bread with cheese and mayo, doesn't sound good, but it sure was.' I thought, thinking back to when I cooked for Mukuro's birthday.

"Well, I must currently change that!" He said, walking over to me and grabbing my arm, pulling me back to where he was. "And you're going to help me!" He said, with me shrugging as I took the apron and chefs hat he handed me, putting them on. "First, we're going to make the Bacon Hors d'oeuvres." He said, with me nodding. "I'll give you the easy parts, so leave the cutting stuff and seasoning to me!" He said, giving me a thumbs up with a grin, and me giving him a plain thumbs up in return. "First, you cut a pack of bacon in half, making each slice about five inches long." He said, with me placing my hands behind my back as I watched him cut the bacon. "Once you have that taken care of, you want to take half of the bacon, not all of it, but be sure to seal it tightly and store it for later use!" He said as he handed me the bacon he wasn't using, with me taking a zip lock bag and putting it in there, making sure that there wasn't any air in it. Putting it to the side, I watched him take a smaller knife. "Next, you want to cut the dates, not all the way through, because you want to put some goat cheese in it." He said, where I watched him cut each of the dates before using a butter knife to evenly place the goat cheese between them. "Now, I want you to wrap each of them with the bacon!" He said, smiling at me.

"Sure thing." I said, walking into his spot while he stepped back. Picking up the bacon, it was cold and uncooked, where I then wrapped them around the hard surface of the dates. "Ok, what now, do we put them in or something?" I asked, looking at the oven, seeing that it was pre-heated to 350.

"Not yet." He said, handing me a container filled with toothpicks. "First, I need you to put a toothpick through each one." He said, with me opening it and stabbing each one. "Ok, this is where I take over again!" He said, with me stepping back. "I would let you do this one, but you have to get the perfect amount on it if you want to blow away someone's taste buds!" He said, sliding a bowl in front of him.

"What the brown stuff?" I asked, not sure what it was.

"This my friend, is maple syrup." He said as he took each of the Hors d'oeuvres and dipped them in the maple syrup before placing them on the tray. "See, if you completely cover it, the syrup over powers the taste, you want to dip it to the point that it almost touches the top." He informed, with me nodding, still wondering what maple syrup was but let it slide. "Now we're done, would you mind putting them in?" He asked, with me putting on the oven met and placing the tray into the oven. "We'll wait fifteen minutes before moving them onto their sides, that way the bottom can get cooked as well." He said, with me nodding.

"What do we do till them?" I asked, with him smiling.

"We can talk about the other classmates while were at it!" He suggested, where he pulled out a comb and started brushing his hair while I put the bacon in the fridge. "What do you think of everyone so far?" He asked, with me thinking about it.

"Ibuki is fun to hang out with, Tanaka is that wired but cool guy once you get to know him, Sonia is alright, Mikan is a clutz with a good heart, Saionji is a little demon but ok, Kuzuryu isn't as scary as people make him out to be as he's an ok kind of guy in my book, Peko is incredible with a sword and will do anything to protect the ones she cares about, Nidai is a mystery to me as I cant figure out how he causes an explosion when he shits or how he can generate electricity, Mahiru is a good person who I would say would brighten up anyone's day, Mitarai is a disappointment, Akane loves parkour, Nagito is wired but ok, Kazuichi is a fifty/fifty in my book, and I have yet to hang out with Chiaki." I said, shrugging.

"Well, what about me?" He asked, with me thinking about it.

"You're alright for now, the days not over yet." I said, shrugging.

"Alright, I just know that my cooking skills will get you hard!" He yelled, pumping his fist up.

"You just went down." I said, staring him down with a glair, making him flinch. "People find that disgusting and unprofessional, but you do you, I cant stop that." I said as I leaned against the fridge. "What about you, what do you think about our classmates?" I asked, looking at him.

"Tanaka is cool, Sonia is hot, Mikan is sexy, Saionji is currently a loli but I just know shell grow up to be as sexy as Mikan, Kuzuryu's ok, Nidai is a hunk, Peko is smoking hot, Chiaki is crazy hot, Mahiru is adorable sexy, Akane is super sexy when she's eating my meat, Nagito is strange, Kazuichi is ok I guess, and Mitarai is awesome!" He said, with me glaring at him. "And you're...Just out there." He said, with my eye twitching at that.

"You're a pervert who has no shame." I said, with him smiling.

We stood there in an awkward silence for the remaining time, until the timer went off. "Ill...Finish up here." He said, with me taking off the hat and apron.

"I'm done, its all yours." I said, walking away to find something else to do, Hanamura losing all respect I had.


	16. The Cute Gamer Girl and her Friend

"Whos this?" I asked as I looked at the Reserves student, with Chiaki playing a hand held.

She looked up, taking notice of all the snacks and the TV that was now in my room. "Oh, this is Hinata, Hajime, I figured it would be ok if I brought him along to play some games." She said as she looked back at him, them me. "Is that ok?" She asked, tilting her head at me.

"Ya, I'm Feichko, Dakota, Ultimate pessimistic." I said, sticking my hand out to him, with him taking it.

"Nice to meet you, and sorry for coming by uninvited." He said, with me shrugging.

"No worries, the more the merroir." I said, stepping aside and letting them in. "Make your selves at home, got plenty to eat and drink, and if soda isn't in your favor, then I have tea, coffee, and even bottle water." I said, with them taking a seat at the table. "I just went out bought these games at a garage sale." I said, pointing out the large box next to the bed.

Chiaki gave a look of confusion before moving to take a peek inside. "You live out to your title, don't you?" She asked as she looked at me.

"Specking of, exactly what dose pessimistic mean?" Hinata asked as he stat there, looking nervous.

"I prepare for any situation, most noticeable is the worse." I said, seeing Chiaki pull out the controllers. "Go ahead and make a claim on them, I have four." I said, with her picking the black one. "Its yours to keep, but it will stay here so that it can charge." I said, looking over at Hinata. "You can have one as well, I wasn't sure what I was going to do with them, but once you showed up it make everything clear." I said, with him nodding.

"Are you sure?" She asked, looking at one of the game cases that she picked up.

"Yes, and the white one is mine." I said, fixing some tea.

"Hinata, do you want the red or the blue?" She asked, showing him the controllers.

"I'm not sure if I really-"

"Hinata." I said, interrupting him. "I know we may intimidate you, with us being ultimate's at something, but remember, we're just as human as you." I said, with him looking down. "We may look like we're better, but the sad truth is, we're not." I said, shocking not only him but Chiaki as well. "You get to plan what you want to do, Chiaki is so good at gaming that it comes natural to her to just play them, and me, once I'm finish here, I have to return to where I came from and finish what is going on there as well." I said, crossing my arms. "Our fate is sealed, but yours isn't, remember that." I said, with him nodding.

"That almost reminds me of what Chiaki told me." He said, gaining my attention. "She told me, that we reserve students can do whatever we want, but the ultimate students cant." He said, with me looking at Chiaki, seeing her nod, getting more of my respect.

"If you are ever down, you can talk to both of us." I put out on the table, getting a nod from him. "So, I don't know what the games are, so you both can decide on which one we should play." I said, with Hinata looking over at Chiaki as she held up a game.

"This one!" She said, showing it to us. "Dark Souls 3 is a one player game, but is fun in its right, even when you die at times, you learn from your experiences." She said, with me thinking that it was the perfect game form me.

"Would that be fair to the others, playing a one player game?" Hinata asked, thinking about it. "There is no telling when someone will die, or if Chiaki will die as she's considered the Ultimate Gamer." He said, with me shrugging.

"Its fine with me." I said, with Hinata looking at me. "I don't play video games, never touched one till today." I said, shocking them

"Ok then! I better get a different game. This ones known to be really hard." Chiaki said, looking through the games again.

"No, its fine." I said, waving her off. "I think that kind of game would be perfect for me."

"Well... OK, if you're sure." She said reluctantly. "Just don't get freaked out when the controller starts to vibrate. 'Cause it's gonna happen a lot." She said while she and Hinata hooked up the game to the TV, while I made some popcorn for the one's watching.

Once everything was ready, I took my seat on the bed with Chiaki laying on said bed, with her legs over my lay and looking at the TV, took her a while to get conferrable but it was fine, Hinata took a chair and brought it over to the side of the bed and settled with that. "So, how do we find out who goes first?" Hinata asked, with me pulling out a three twenty sided die from my shirt pocket.

"We each roll one." I said, handing Hinata and Chiaki one. Dropping it on Chiaki's leg, I watched as it landed on the bed. "Seventeen." I said, watching Hinata drop his.

"Eleven." He said, looking at Chiaki as she dropped hers on her belly.

"Ten, highest goes?" She asked, with me nodding. "Good luck." She said, giving me a smile.

"Thanks, I have a feeling that I'm going to need it." I said, looking at the TV. After a quick tutorial on how things work, I made it to the main menu and started making the character. "I'm just gong to do a bunch of random stuff." I said as I quickly went through it. "Alright, let's just get this started."

 **1 hour later**

The big letters YOU DIED appeared once again on the screen. "Will you look at that, you made it quite far." Chiaki said as she sat up and patted me on the head while I stared at the TV with a shocked look.

"How did I die, It didn't even hit me?" I said, passing the controller over to Hinata.

"It was the shock wave hit you." Chiaki informed, having laid back down.

"Can I even get past it?" Hinata asked, with both of us looking at him.

"Hinata." Chiaki said, gaining his attention. "Dakota and I believe in you to win." She said, with me nodding.

"Win?" He asked, looking at the game.

"Yeah, prove that you're better than me at gaming." I said happily, all the while Hinata simply stared at the TV.

"I'd like to see you do any better." Chiaki added with a bright smile.

"Ok, here I go." Hinata said, narrowing his eyes at the game. "Its not going to be easy, so I'll give it all I've got."

 **2 hours later**

'YOU DIED'

"He pushed me off the edge!" Hinata nearly yelled, completely shocked.

"Well, look on the bright side." I said, looking at him as he passed the controller. "You made it further than me. you just proved that your better than me!"

"Yeah, but how far will Nanami get?" He asked as I passed her the controller.

 **3 hours later**

'YOU DIED'

Chiaki simply stared at the screen, not moving a muscle. We dared not say a word, as her death was out of the blue.

"It's... fine. You did better than us." I said, trying to cheer her up as she passed me the controller.

"Its getting late, were going to have to head out." She said, standing up and stretching her arms and legs.

"Its already late?" I asked Hinata, with him nodding. "So, what do you two think of this game so far? I personally think that with enough time, I could master this game and I'm actually getting into the story." I said as I turned off the game after saving it, getting a nod from Hinata.

"Its fun, you just die a lot and it gets annoying when that happens." He said, trying to keep from laughing.

"Its true! When you die a lot, it makes the player quit the game as they know they don't have the skills to beat said game." Chiaki said from the while she put her hood on. "It was fun hanging out. Would you mind if we finished this game together?" She asked, turning to face us.

"Sure." I said, standing up and leading them to the door. "Be sure to bring Hinata back, it wouldn't be as much fun without him."

"Yeah, that's true." Chiaki said, looking up at her friend, who I could now call friend.

"If you insist, I wouldn't mind coming back here." Hinata replied, exiting the room first.

"Do you have a number that I can call, that was we can find out what days we can do this?" I asked, with him nodding.

"Here's our number!" Chiaki said quickly, pulling out a pen and a slip of paper and quickly writing down on it. "My number is the one on top, and Hinata's is the one under that!" She said, pulling her hand held out and started playing it. "I hope to do this again some time soon!" She said with a smile that warmed my heart, making me blush.

"Sure, no...No problem." I said, rubbing the back of my head as I watched them walking away, with Chiaki turning around and walking backwards, waving at me while Hinata just turned around and waved. 'I think I got a crush on that cute gamer girl.' I thought as I walked back inside the room, cleaning up our mess.


	17. Spy, Secrets and Sex drug?

'Its already Hell.' I thought as I stood by the door, watching Nidai and Akane train, with Nidai blowing a hug hole in the wall. It was annoying, having such a commotion going on, couldn't think even, but I was safe as I had brought an umbrella with me. Forecast said that there was chance of rain later tonight, so I just brought it with me. Looking down at the substitute, after she fainted, I just shook my head at her. "This is getting out of hand." I muttered as I smacked some degree away as it came my way.

"What the heck is going-"

Before Yukizome could finish her question, Nidai sent Akane flying to the other side of the room, where she smacked against the chalk board. "GET UP WEAKLING!?" Nidai yelled as he got ready for another round, his eyes generating electricity.

Seeing Akane stand up, using the podium as a helping hand to do so, she wiped her mouth clean. "Oh, I ain't done yet!?" She yelled, jumping up over the podium and getting ready for another round.

"Anyone care to tell me what happened to the wall?" Yukizome questioned, standing next to me.

"Nidai generated an amazing amount of electricity and blew it up, that was ten minutes ago." I informed, with her looking at me with a shocked look.

"As amusing as this is, I guess we got to stop them." Kuzuryu said, sitting down against the wall with his hands behind his head.

"Our substitute teacher fainted right away, all the excitement was too much for her." Sonia informed as she looked up at Yukizome, kneeling next to the substitute with Mikan checking up on her.

"That's enough!" Yukizome said as she ran in front of Nidai. "Listen up, Nidai, you can destroy the classroom just because you feel like rough housing!" She scolded, throwing her arm out to the wall.

Nidai didn't take kindly to her scolding as he looked at her with a glair. "WHAT DID YOU CALL IT!? I'll HAVE YOU KNOW THAT WERE TRAINING FOR REAL LIFE COMBAT CONDITIONS!?" He yelled, pointing out the training to her.

"Oh, in that case, knock yourselves out." She said, walking back over to where I was, away from the fighting.

"So much for that." Kuzuryu said with a dull look, not impressed with what just happened.

"And so the world fell, room by room." Tanaka said, standing against the wall with his arms crossed.

"Dame it all, how am I suppose to drop that gorilla?" Akane asked as she placed her hand on the ground, keeping herself, not giving up.

"I might have something that could fix that conundrum of yours." Hanamura said, sliding next to her with a briefcase, gaining my attention. "Thanks to some help from our Ultimate Pharmacist friend." He said, with me knowing who he was talking about, and WHAT he was talking about as he opened the briefcase, with two bottles inside. One was a green neon color, that strengthened ones strength beyond that of a normal man. The other one was red, with me knowing that one was bad as it basically made anyone who drank it hornier than a pack of rabbits in heat, only the ones with strong wills were able to resist it. "Behold, this special soup is garneted to put some spring into your step." He said, holding up the green bottle.

"You don't have to tell me twice, thank you!" Akane said, taking the bottle from him and chugging the entire bottle down. Once she finished the bottle, you could see the transformation. Her muscles grew larger, her veins popping out from the pure strength flowing through her.

"Uh, Owari?" Yukizome questioned, looking concerned.

As this happened, Mitarai got up and left the classroom, with me looking back at Akane as she gave a yell, shaking the room a bit. Her skin now red and her hair flying into the air, defying gravity. "Wait, what is this shit?" Nidai questioned, raising an eyebrow at what just happened.

"HER FIGHTING POWER IS OFF THE CHART, HES HIT HER FINAL FORM!?" Kazuichi yelled, with me shacking my head.

"Sorry, but her power level is now over nine thousand." I said, giving a small chuckle.

"So my dear, how do you fancy my dope corn soup?" Hanamura asked, taking the bottle from her as she flexed her arm.

"Unimaginable power is flowing through ever part of my body, this is awesome!?" She said, where she then knelt down and charged at Nidai.

Before she could hit him, I stepped in front of her, blocking the punch with the umbrella, shocking everyone. "Sorry, but you lost." I said, shocking her. "See, after drinking that bottle, you suffer from a major stamina drain soon after." I said, shacking my head at her. "Not only that, but the use of drugs is illegal, so I have no choice but to give this win to Nidai." I said, holding my hand up to the bigger man.

"WHAT, THATS ABSOLUTE BULLSHIT!?" Akane yelled, wide eyed at what just happened, as was everyone else.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT UMBRELLA MADE OF TO WITHSTAND A PUNCH LIKE THAT!?" Nearly all of them yelled as I pushed her fist to the side and then tripped her with the umbrella before placing it over my shoulders, placing both hands on either side of it.

"That is, if Nidai accepts this new challenge?" I said, looking at him, seeing him nod. "Fair game!" I said, jumping over a punch from Akane as she attacked me, where I took the time to open the umbrella, where I glided over to the classroom door while they fought. "I'm out, bye!" I said, waving at them as they caused more destruction.

Once out in the hallway, I closed the umbrella, not caring about the bad luck as it didn't count anymore once the hole was made in the wall. Sitting down against the wall next to the door, I leaned my head back, my hands actually hurting from the vibrations the umbrella gave me after it took that hit. It hurt, but in time it would calm down.

Hearing the door open, I looked up to see Chiaki step out. "So, you two ran away as well." Mitarai said, sitting against the other side of the wall.

"The whole group is so agro, no multiplayer vibe at all." She said, with me nodding in agreement.

"Not to be a downer, but team spirit is kind of wasted on us. Mitarai said, with me looking at him. Were a bunch of prodigies, cherry picked from across japan. With talents like ours, were all on easy street. Seriously, were set for life once we graduate. I'm just running down that clock until we hit that finish line. Not a whole lot of point in making friends, right?" He asked, not bothering to look up from his work.

I shook my head at him, because it wasn't true. "Ya, maybe." Chiaki said, going back to her game, with me looking up at her as she went back to her game. "Doesn't matter, cause I cant make friends gaming anyways." She said, with me narrowing my eyes at what She said.

"You bite your tongue!" Yukizome said, appearing next to her, having came out of the classroom just as She said that. She grabber her by her shoulders and made her face her. "Don't ever say that you cant make friends, got it!" She said, gaining Chiaki's full attention.

"But I cant-"

"That's a load of bull." I said, standing up, with them facing me. "What was yesterday then?" I asked, reminding her of our gaming session. "We became friends, even Hinata became our friend." I reminded, placing my hand over my heart. "Or, did you not consider us friends?" I asked, looking away from her.

"NO!?" She quickly said, catching me off guard at how quick she reacted, and I wasn't the only one she caught off guard as Yukizome was staring at her with wide eyes. "I...mean, that we are friends, but, I'm talking about while playing games." She said, confusing me. "We became friends by getting to know each other while playing games, not just playing games." She said, looking down at her handheld.

"Remember how much fun we had playing the game together, imagine what it would be like if we could involve more people." I said, placing my hands in my pockets and looking to the side.

"We could play...them together!" She said, finally getting it, bringing her handheld closer to her chest.

"I couldn't of said it better my self!" Yukizome said, with me looking at her, seeing her giving me a thumbs up. "Keep up the good work you two, I expect great things from all of you." She said, walking off to continue what she was doing before she came down to check on us.

Looking at Chiaki, I rubber her head, with her blushing and looking down. "I'll catch you later, I have to head to the boys room." I said, turning around and following the same direction as Yukizome. 'She's hiding something, and I'm going to find out what.' I thought, narrowing my eyes.

After following her, without being spotted, I watched as she answered a call, where I hid behind the corner. "-Its sure isn't how I remember it." I heard her say as I leaned closer. "Its changing, metamorphosing really." She said as she stared out the window.

'She's talking about the school, could be an old friend.' I thought as I crouched down.

"That's right. They don't meet the talent requirement, they pay astronomical rates to go here none the less." She said, with me knowing she was talking about the reserves now.

'I need a way to hear the other side of that phone call.' I thought as I narrowed my eyes.

"Whatever is going on here, the board of trusty is keeping it quiet." She said, with me knowing that she was a spy now. "For now, I'll fair it out all that I can about the reserves course, I got a hunch that money isn't the end game." She said as she turned a bit, with me backing up out of sight.

'Good question, where is that money going? The school its self if funded by the government, so it cant be shut down. What is going on here?' I thought as I rubbed my chin in thought. 'Looks like I'm going to need to find out where that money is going and what its being used for.' I thought as I stood up.

"Its up to us to save Hopes Peak." She said, with me knowing that she was a good guy, and something wrong was going on around here, we were just too ignorant to see it. Seeing her looking back out the window, I decided to leave.

Walking down the hallway, I spotted Mahiru walking with lunch in hand. "Hey, going to see Sato?" I asked, catching her off guard as she looked at me.

"Oh, yes, I usually go have lunch with her whenever I can." She said, smiling.

"I'll tag along, but I wont stay long as I have business on that side of the school." I said, following her.

"What do you mean?" She asked, with me shrugging.

"Don't know yet, my guts telling me something might go down, I have yet to figure it out." I said, with her nodding.

"Right, preparing for the worst." She said, with me nodding. "You don't think anything bad will happen...Do you?" She asked, with me looking down at her.

"Honestly, I cant say for sure, but something is telling me to be prepared." I said, with her nodding.

"By the way, Nanami wanted us to tell you to bring your TV to the classroom tomorrow when we saw you." She said, with me nodding.

"I figured she would do something like that." I said, confusing her.

"What is it, because she really didn't share much, other than it was going to be really fun." She said, making me smile. "Something funny?" She asked, with me shacking my head.

"No, I just saw all this coming." I said as we exited the school and made our way to the reserves. 'Just you wait, I'll find out what's going on around here.' I thought with narrowed eyes.

 **Later**

'A hidden underground lab, I'll have to come back with my hacking tool to bypass the security locks.' I thought as I watched people in lab coats walk into a locked room, the only off limits place in the entire Reserves. 'If I'm correct, and I'm guessing here, there will be and underground lab that Is with holding something. There is no vents leading in the room, but through the glass you can see a vent, most likely leading down, so that it can filter the air down there. It will be a tight fit, but I'll be able to fit just fine.' I thought as I turned around and crawled away through the vents, having found a mystery that needed to be solved.

As I was making my exit, I stopped once I saw an old man leading Hinata to the room, but stopped just outside of it, gaining my attention. 'Hinata, please tell me you're not involved!' I thought, watching them exchange some words before splitting up, with the man going into the lab and Hinata continuing on, thinking about something...hard. 'I'll find out tomorrow.' I thought as I took my leave.

 **The next day**

Hiding in the bushes, I watched Hinata like a hawk, with him laying down on the bench. I watched as Yukizome approached him with a smile. "Hinata!" She said, leaning over him, giving him a bit of a scare as he sat up quight quickly.

"What was that for!?" He questioned, looking back at her.

"That's what you get for lazing your life away!" She said as she placed her hand on her hips. "You should be forging precious memories, but you're slumped on a bench all alone!" She said, giving a light glair.

"Well, what about you...you're all by your self so there." He shot back, looking away, but keeping his eyes on her.

"Ya, but that's because I wanted to pick your brain about school stuff." She said, taking a seat next to him. "Now level with me, what about the reserve course appealed to you?" She asked, with me knowing she was trying to get information out of him, but wasn't sure what kind of information it was.

Hinata gave a sigh in reply. "The same thing as everyone else I guess." He said, looking down with his eye closed. "I had my eyes set on Hopes Peak ever since I was a little kid." He said, like most kids in Japan.

"And that's why you enrolled in the reserve course?" She asked, getting far off topic.

"That's right, but now I cant find my resolve." He said, with me frowning at that, because having a resolve was easy, finding one was hard.

"Resolve for what, they don't give you the option to be apart of the main course if you do well enough, do they?" She asked, with her completely shooting for information she thought it could lead to.

He was caught off guard by her question. "I wish." He said, looking away from her again. "But I don't get why you're interested in a scrub like me anyhow." He said, with me closing my eyes as he thought of his self like that.

"Don't be like that!" She nearly yelled, getting in his face, shocking him. "I better not hear you call yourself that ever again, young man!" She said, holding a finger up to his face.

"But that's what I am!"

"Self confidence is the key to getting anywhere in life, and don't you forget it!" She said, giving him some wise knowledge. He was so shocked that he couldn't speak. "Understood!" She said, wanting an answer.

"u-um...L-loud a-and clear, ma'am!" He said, getting a bit scared of her.

"Much better!" She said, backing off with a light laugh. "Oh, right, I guess I should get back to my class, we'll pick this conversation up later, ok!" She said, taking off with a light run.

I too was about to leave, not wanting her to see that I was missing from the others, but something caught my attention. "She's a fire cracker, that girl." A voice spoke, with me seeing the old man that was with Hinata yesterday, where I instantly got a bad feeling. "Always has been." He said, with me narrowing my eyes at him.

"Tengan-San!" He said, with me getting the name and a bit closer to solving the mystery.

"Room on that bench for an old man?" He asked, taking a seat next to Hinata, where I knew he was going to spill something as, to them, they were alone. They sat in silence for a bit, but I wasn't moving until they talked. "The dead line is coming up, have you settled on an answer?" He asked, with me knowing he was offering him a deal.

"No, not yet." Hinata replied, looking calm.

"So I see." Tengan said with a nod. "As one of the schools advisers, I probably shouldn't say this. The truth be known, I'm not particularly enthused about that project." He said, with me narrowing my eyes as it sounded like he was manipulating him.

"Really?" Hinata asked as he looked at Tengan.

"Hope comes from people acting like people, that's all there is too it." He informed, with me nodding as that was true, but the same could be said for despair. "You're free to decline if you don't want to." He said, with me looking at Hinata.  
'Sorry Hinata, but I'm going to be using you as my secret mole, not even you will know this.' I thought, part of me telling me that it was a bad idea, but the other half told me it was a good idea and I could bring the entire school down for something big.

"Its just...the fees are so high, my family could never afford it." Hinata said, where I knew he was talking about him currently being in the reserves, meaning he might have to leave, and that would make Chiaki and I sad.

"You could return to your former high school and forget all this." Tengan said, looking at him.

"Too late for that, I'm here!" Hinata said, with me knowing he was going to be in trouble, and I was going to form a plan to save him when it went too deep.

"Changing the fabric of who you are, shouldn't be done on a whim." Tengan said, confusing me on what this deal was. "There is no shame in normalcy." He said, striking the nail in as Hinata's eyes widened, he nodded, and I knew his fate was sealed, where I then ran off to return to the classroom, having to run as fast as I could to beat Yukizome.

 **Later**

"Dude, this is way more fun then playing the AI!" I heard Kazuichi as I walked in, only for my eyes to widen at what used to be MY TV!?"

THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY TV!?" I yelled in shock, seeing that it was three times its size.

"Oh, you took your time!" Sonia said, turning to face me. "Sorry about that, Kazuichi made a major upgrade to it, we wanted to get your permission first, but he insisted." She said, with me walking over to them and standing next to Chiaki.

"Its fine, Chiaki, you could of texted me about it!" I said, with her looking up at me.

"I never got your number." She said, with me face palming as that was my fault.

"Right, here." I said, taking a pen out and writing it on her hand, getting a blush from her. "Now you have my number." I said, blushing as well.

"IBUKI WANTS IN!?" Ibuki yelled, jumping onto my back and taking my pen, where she then put her number on my neck with something else. "There, we can now call each other!" She said, smiling like crazy.

'Moment ruined.' I thought, looking at her with a smile. "I'll be sure to add it into my phone later." I said, with her nodding and watching the game, where Nagito sent the poverty god and stole all of Kazuichi's money.

 **Later, next game**

"Racing games are my jam!" Ibuki declared, being in first for the good part of it.

"On your left." Chiaki said, driving past her.

"That was a fluke!"

"On your right!" Yukizome said, driving past her.

"Lot of flukes going around!" Ibuki said, freaking out. "That's It, I'm shelling you punks!" She said, but then was hit behind by Saionji, knocking her off the map. "I hate you all so much!?"

"Here." I said, picking Ibuki up and placing her in my lap as I sat in her spot, placing my hands over hers. "Let me help you." I said, looking over at the little devil as she smirked.

"I win." Chiaki said with a smile.

"I got second place!" Yukizome said with a grin.

"Alright, back on track!" Ibuki said, where I spotted Saionji coming back. Hitting the reverse, I ended up spinning around her as I used Ibuki's fingers to drive, shocking Saionji as she went off the map. "YA!?" She cheered, with me pinching her cheek.

"Just shut up and drive." I said, with us taking off.

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU PULL THAT OFF!?" Saionji yelled, looking at me with wide eyes.

"Its like driving a real car, you just got to know how." I said, with Ibuki getting third.

"You've driven a car, but you're too young!" Yukizome said, with me looking at her from my spot.

"Where I grew up, age didn't matter." I said, with Kazuichi placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Its actually a long story, he doesn't like talking about it." He said, shocking her.

"who all knows about his past!?" She questioned, looking at the others. Only a few of them raised there hands. "Well, what can you tell me?" She asked, looking over at me.

"Nothing, I don't trust you enough to tell." I said, shocking her.

 **Later**

"Funny how its called bomber guy, but none of the boys are playing!" Mahiru said with a smile as she played.

"Its kind of like a girls night out, isn't it?" Sonia asked as she played with her.

"Kind of exploded for a night out Sonia." Mahiru said, making a pun.

I just watched as Mikan kept putting bombs everywhere, where she ended up killing the others. 'I don't know what this game is, or the point behind it is.' I thought, walking over to the door as I smelt something good. Opening the door, I stared at Saionji and Hanamura standing there, with Hanamura holding a pot. "Sup." I said, stepping aside so that they could come in.

"Hey you class, whos down for some lunch!" Hanamura said as he lifted the top of the pot, filling the room with a delicious smell. "Feast your eyes on my-"

"Beef potato stew." I said, knowing that he was going to same something that the others didn't know, and I didn't know what he was gong to say either.

"I helped him make it, so I know what's up!" Saionji said, with me getting suspicious already.

"Well, it dose look like the work of the ultimate cook." Yukizome said as she examined the stew.

"Thank Chiaki, she's the one who told Teruteru that we needed to get our grub on!" Ibuki said as she walked over to Yukizome.

"Really, Nanami?" Yukizome asked, surprised.

"She did." Peko said as she stood next to me now. "We got so focused fixing the classroom that we didn't have the time to eat a proper meal." She informed, with me looking at her, seeing her blushing.

"I didn't want you guys to get hungry while playing Video Games, that's all." Chiaki said, where she was suddenly hugged by Sonia.

"You're the best, you know that!?" Sonia said, where the entire room started to shake, with me looking at Akane, seeing her drooling all over the floor.

"No, it cant be!" Tanaka said, gaining my attention as he held his arms out, holding his hamsters. "Has the demon king finally crawled his way up from the nine Hells so that he can reek his chaos upon this world!?" He said, with Nidai holding up Akane by her shirt.

"It just her stomach!" He informed, dismissing Tanaka in an instant.

"I made this giant pot, so eat to your hearts desires!" Hanamura informed, with Akane exploding with excitement soon after.

 **Few minutes later**

Each of us had a plate, sitting in a circle. I sat between Chiaki and Mahiru, with Chiaki to my right and Mahiru to my left. Going from Mahiru's left, was Saionji, Hanamura, Mikan, Mitarai, Nagito, Peko, Kuzuryu, Ibuki, Akane, Nidai, Kazuichi, Tanaka, Sonia, and finally Yukizome.

"Alright, does everyone have a plate?" Yukizome asked, looking at everyone. "Now, put your hands together." She said, with everyone doing so at the same time.

"THANK YOU FOR THE FOOD!?" We all said at one.

"GIVE ME SOME SECONDS!?" Akane said before I could take my first bite, and I knew something was wrong, I didn't know what, but as soon as I tasted it, it felt off.

"I've had better." Chiaki said, with me looking at her, seeing that she was starting to blush.

"Its great, I cant wipe this grin off my face!" Sonia said as she played with her hair.

"Me neither, we have so much in common!" Kazuichi said, pointing at his face as he grinned even more.

Dropping my plate, I grabbed my chest as I felt my heart rate pick up, crazy fast. 'Shit, we've been drugged!?' I thought, watching as the plate broke on the floor. Looking at Saionji, I saw her showing Hanamura a bottle. 'Well played, but I'm not out!' I thought, falling onto my back.

"I feel like I'm on fire, but not BBQ, more like Sexy fire!" Ibuki declared, with me rolling over and dragging Chiaki to the other side of the room as she grabbed hold of my leg, making my way towards my bag. Once I passed Ibuki, she fell onto my back, with me dragging her with me as she cuddled on my back. "Come on, I'll be your sexy fire for life!" She said, with me reaching my bag and knocking it over, with a needle falling out. Taking it, I bit the tip and pulled it off, I aimed to give it to Chiaki first, but then there wouldn't be a way to control me, so I gave it to my self as it was the only one, with me passing out soon after.

 **Later**

Waking up with a jolt, I sat up, finding myself in the medical room. 'What happened, where am I!?' I thought, looking around, seeing Ibuki, Nagito and Chiaki in the other beds. 'That's right, Saionji drugged us.' I thought, placing my hand on my neck, feeling teeth marks on it. 'Either Chiaki or Ibuki bit me, and judging by how my sleeve is nearly torn, almost raped.' I thought, throwing the covers off me and standing up, only to fall to the ground. 'Shit, that's right, no feeling in my legs for a good ten hours.' I thought, crawling past the beds and making my way to the door.

"You ok?" I heard, with me turning to the beds and seeing Chiaki looking at me, with me looking at the door.

"I...cant feel my legs." I said, with her getting up and making her way over to me, wobbling as well.

"Here, let me help you." She said, grabbing one of my arms and helping me up, where she started dragging me over to the bed she came from.

She laid me down, then slipped into the bed, shocking me. "Chiaki-"

"Shhh!" She said, laying down on my shoulder. "I'm tired." She said, passing out, with me blushing and looking away, where I saw Ibuki stand up and started walking around in circles.

'She's sleepwalking?' I thought seeing her playing the air guitar, before smashing it on the ground. She then jumped onto the bed that we were on, landing on my legs. 'Great, I'm trapped.' I thought, looking between them. 'Well, guess I'm going back to sleep.' I thought, closing my eyes as well.

 **The next day**

Waking up, I came face to face with Chiaki, who just woke up as well. We both blushed, with us looking away as it was sudden and embarrassing sharing a bed with a girl. Looking down, we both heard Ibuki snoring, laying on our legs. "We're trapped." She said, with me getting an Idea.

Messing with the pillow, I was fortunate that it was a feather pillow. Taking a feather out, I tickled her nose, with her rolling off us and onto the floor. "We're free, lets get out of here!" I said, trying to move, but my right leg was still numb. 'She said ten hours!?' I thought, annoyed that the effect was longer that it was suppose to be.

Standing up, I hopped over to the wall while Chiaki stood up like normal, stretching. "Are you ok?" She asked once I reached the wall.

"Kind of, my right leg is still numb." I said, using the wall for support. "Mind taking me to the classroom?" I asked, looking over at her with a small smile.

"I'LL DO IT!?" Ibuki yelled as she jumped up from the other side of the bed, then looked confused. "Wait, do what exactly?" She asked, looking between us. "Hey, where are we and what happen...I remember everything!?" She yelled, blushing up a storm and then running out.

"Well, she's energetic." I said, giving a small laugh as Chiaki wrapped her arm around my waist to hold me up and helped me to the class.

 **Later, class**

"Ok, lets see some smiling faces out there!" Yukizome said, with almost all of our heads down, Sonia and I were the only ones up.

"How the hell can you be so perky after what happened yesterday?" Kazuichi asked as he looked at Yukizome.

"I don't want to spell it out for you, but... This wasn't my first Rodeo." She said, with me shacking my head as that was probably true.

"Interesting." Sonia said, thinking about it. "That must be why Dakota and I are awake as well!" She said, with everyone looking at me as I was fully awake, with feelings in both legs now.

"So wait, you've been to the rodeo?" Kazuichi asked, then looked at me. "What the hell happened!?" He asked, pulling his hair as he couldn't figure it out.

"Listen up, before we start today, I have an announcement I want to make!" Yukizome said, gaining everyone's attention. "I should probably ask for volunteers or some junk, but I think my ways is going to be a lot more fun!" She said, with me suppressing a yawn as I was still tired.

"What are you going on about?" Nidai asked as he leaned to the side a bit, worn out from yesterday like the others.

"Our class needs an official representative, and who better to rep this room than Chiaki Nanami!" Yukizome said, gaining the girls attention as she was playing her game.

"Huh, I don't wanna." Chiaki said, looking at me. "I nominate Dakota, he's better-"

"Chiaki, you're the one who took care of the class in their time of need." I cut off, looking at her. "Besides, I don't know the first thing about being a class rap or whatever it is." I said, giving her a smile. "Trust me, you're more suit for the job than any of us."

"You would be perfect for it, Nanami!" Sonia said as she turned to face the girl.

"I second that, because She said it!" Kazuichi said as he gave a fist pump.

"I got nothing against it!" Akane said as she face the girl with a smile.

"Ya, she'll rock that shit!" Nidai said as he looked at her.

"Dakota would just bring us down, so I'm going with Nanami." Kuzuryu said, his feet on the deck and hands behind his head.

"She has my approval." Peko said with a nod.

"This chicks on board for both!" Ibuki said as she stood up with a grin.

"Ditto!" Mahiru said, nodding to the both of us.

"Ok, why not." Saionji said, looking over at Nanami.

"You're a hit!" Hanamura said, giving her a two finger salute.

"I think I'm in favor too." Nagito said as he facer her as well, giving her a smile.

"Ya, I think Nanami is a safe bet." Mikan said, looking between us.

"Well, if this is to be our fate, then let it come." Tanaka said, his arms crossed and eyes closed.

"I could think of a lot worse people for the job." Mitarai said as he turned around to look at her.

"Well, Nanami, what's the verdict?" Yukizome asked, approaching the gamer girl. "Sounds like your classmates are all on board. What do you say, player one?" She said, smiling down at the girl.

It was quiet, and Chiaki as thinking about it, hard. "Ya, I'll do it." She said, not sounding very happy about it.

"Alright, no take backs!" Yukizome said, standing up straight, only to stop what she was going as Nagito started clapping, gaining all of our attention.

"I'm sorry, this moment is just so beautiful." He said, still clapping.

"Before Nagito confuses us." I said, standing up and walking over to Chiaki's desk, gaining her attention. "What he intends to say is, you are our beacon of hope, and our light." I said, giving her a hug, one she returned almost instantly.

 **Later**

Waiting at the gate with Chiaki, I spotted Hinata walking up to us. Poking her side, I watched her look up at me, then over at Hinata. "Oh, hey Hinata!" She said, smiling at him. "A new fighting game just opened up at the arcade, want to come with us?" She asked, smiling at him.

"I would...Its just, I'm terrible at those games." He said, with me wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

"Trust me, I'm worse than you, and its not about being good at it." I said, looking at Chiaki.

"What matters is playing with friends." We said at the same time, smiling.


	18. Goodbye Little Sister, Hello Spy

"Its nice of you, to join me for lunch!" Mahiru said, smiling at me as we walked through the reserve cource school.

"Ya, I just figured that I would get to know both you and Sato better." I said, actually getting the layout of the school grounds. "I also heard that there is a new student, not sure who it is." I said, confused on who this new person is and why they just transferred here.

"Really, well, I hope they aren't giving Sato a hard time, she can get aggressive at times." She said, gaining my inters. "See, when we were in middle school, Kuzuryu's little sister, Natsumi, was in the same school." She said, shocking me as I knew said girl. "She was rude, always going on about how her family was Yakuza and would send them to kill people she didn't like." She said, frowning. "She didn't like Sato or I, and I don't know why." She said, with me bringing her into a one armed hug as we walked on.

"You don't have to worry, I know Natsumi." I said, shocking her. "I met her when I was hanging out with Kuzuryu, gave her some advice, and from what I know, she's changed a bit since then." I said, shocking her. "She's still rude at times, yes, but as far as I know, she hasn't threatened to kill anyone...yet." I said, knowing that she would slip up eventually, because one person cant change over a day, but she did improve greatly, and that impressed me.

"Get out of my face you crazy bitch!?" We heard, with me knowing that voice as it came from the classroom we were going to.

"Leave Mahiru alone, and we don't have a problem!" We heard, with us charging into the class as it evolved one of us. Once in the classroom, we made our way over to them, hoping to defuse the situation. "What are you going to do, sick one of your Yakuza flunky's one me!?" Sato yelled, with me stepping in front of her, shocking not only her, but Natsumi and Hinata as he was sitting in the desk to the left of me as I face Sato.

"Please Sato, don't do this!" Mahiru said, grabbing her friends arm.

"Natsumi." I said, turning to the girl. "Explain, now." I said, crossing my arms as she gave me a glair.

"Or what?" She asked, with me leaning forward, getting into her face.

"There are a lot of things I could do." I said, confusing her. "One of them is informing your brother that you're planning on killing one of his friends, who happens to be my friend as well." I said, with her looking down. "Another is dragging your ass over to him so that he can set you straight." I said, shocking not only her, but everyone else in the classroom. "That's only two out of fifteen options, each one worse than the last." I said, narrowing my eyes at her. "Now, do you want to have this conversation here with me, or take it out side so we can discuss this in privet?" I asked, with her standing up and walking away, her head down. "Mahiru, I'll be skipping lunch with you two." I said, looking at Hinata. "Sorry, that you have to see this side of me." I said, following after Natsumi as she waited at the door.

 **Later, roof**

"Ok, spill it, what happened back there?" I asked as I sat on the railing, looking at her as she rubbed her arm like she was in trouble.

"I was just talking to that kid about how I was going to become the Ultimate Little Sister when she came at me, accusing me of trying to off that freckled bitch!" She said, glaring at me once she mentioned Mahiru.

"Remember who you are talking to." I said, narrowing my eyes at her. "Natsumi, what is it about Mahiru that you don't like about her?" I asked, catching her off guard. "There has to be a reason behind it, and I want to know." I said, with her looking away.

"I don't hate her." She said, with me raising an eyebrow at her. "She's a wimp, and I figured that I would pick on her, you know, to toughen her up!" She said, crossing her arms. "But then little miss snitch decided to play guardian and ruin my plan of helping her." She said, gritting her teeth.

"In truth, you with to be Mahiru's friend." I said, understanding what was going on between them.

"No, I may not hate her, but I don't like her either!" She said, snapping her head at me. "My old self would of-"

"Would of put a hit out on her?" I said, interrupting her. "Sorry, but she is your brothers friend, and that's breaking one of the steps to becoming the Ultimate Little Sister." I said, with her nodding.

"I know, and I never made a pass on it either!" She said, with me nodding. "I just...Want to be on equal ground with my brother, and by doing that, would ruin it." She said, with me nodding again.

"And you're correct." I said, smirking. 'I can work with this.' I thought, walking over to her. "Tell you what, instead of the Ultimate Little Sister, how would you like another title?" I asked, catching her off guard as I stood next to her. "Let everyone think you want to be the Ultimate Little Sister, when in reality, you become the Ultimate Spy." I said, watching her jerk her head in my direction.

"Spy?" She asked, with me nodding. "I don't have the skills for-"

"Then you start small." I said, looking at her. "The boy you were talking with, his name is Hinata." I said, narrowing my eyes at her. "He's gotten his self in something deep, and the school is behind it." I said, confusing her. "A few days ago, I learned that the school is planning something big, and I don't like how they're using the Reserves money to pay for it." I said, turning to her. "I need you to keep close to him, let me know anything about him. He's my friend and I want to make sure he's safe, can you do this, can you become the Ultimate Spy?" I asked, her eyes widening in shock at what was happening. "Do this, and I will see to it that no harm comes your way." I said, holding my hand out to her, with her slowly reaching out and taking it in her own.

 **Later**

"How did your talk with Sato go?" I asked, walking back to the Main Course with Mahiru.

"It went great." She said, frowning. "What did you and Natsumi talk about?" She asked, with me looking at her out of the corner of my eye, seeing her looking down.

"I scolded her, and got the story of what happened in there." I said, with her looking at me. "She was talking to that boy, Hinata, about how she was the Ultimate Little Sister." I said, with her looking away. "Sato got angry that she still had hope of getting into the Main Course, so she blew up on Natsumi, thinking she was planning to kill you to get in." I said, letting out a sigh and rubbing her head, confusing her. "You know, she doesn't hate you." I said, shocking her.

"W-What!?" She asked, covering her mouth with a gasp.

"She wanted to toughen you up, so she took the bully route to do so." I said, turning around and seeing Natsumi and Hinata talking through the window, with her looking happy and Hinata looking board. "Sure, there was an easier way to do so, but with her personality, it was the most logical for her." I said, looking back at Mahiru, who had tears in her eyes. "But that doesn't mean she likes you either, you're neutral to her." I said, turning back around and continuing on. 'Its up to you Natsumi, to learn what I can not.' I thought with a smile.

 **The next day**

"Artificial Ultimate?" I asked, surprised at what she learned and how fast it took her.

"Yes, I over heard one of the faculty members, the one with the lab coats, talking about it." Natsumi said, sitting next to me, with us in the Reserve Course storage room on the second floor. "They are making a machine to give a person, who I'm guessing is Hinata, every known ability there is." She said, frowning. "This is big, and I really think I got in too deep with how quickly I got this information." She said, looking at me. "I don't know what to do next, I got all that I could!" She said, with me thinking about it.

"I hate to say it, but this is bad." I said, nodding. 'If they are making artificial Ultimate's, who knows what they could do.' I thought, thinking of how they could be used to destroy the world. "Natsumi, I have no choice but to pull you out." I said, looking at her, seeing her shocked look.

"I know I just started, but I'm being fired already!?" She yelled, with me shaking my head.

"No, as the Ultimate Spy, you should know the risks of knowledge." I said, crossing my arms. "The information you have given me, has put our lives at risk." I said, narrowing my eyes. "I'm sorry, but you must go into hiding, somewhere not even the Yakuza knows." I said, shocking her.

"The Yakuza knows every inch of Japan, and why would I have to hide from them in the first place, that's my family!" She yelled, with me nodding.

"True, but if what I think is going to transpire, it would be best to have you go into hiding. I know a place, over seas, that will protect you." I said, closing my eyes. "They will also give you training, to make you a better spy than you already are." I said, looking at her. "When I know its safe, or when I need your skills, I'll call upon you." I said, seeing tears in her eyes.

"The Hell is with this bullshit!?" She yelled, shoving me. "You're telling me I have to throw away my life, I was just transferred here!?" She yelled, with me bringing her into a hug, shutting her up.

"I'm sorry, but his has to happen." I said, pinching the back of her neck, knocking her out. Lifting her arm up, I pulled out a knife and cut it, letting blood hit the ground. 'Kuzuryu, and you as well Natsumi, I hope that you can forgive me one day.' I thought as I carried her off, using her tie to stop the bleeding.

 **The next day**

"Your sister never made it home yesterday!?" I said, shocked as Kuzuryu nodded, with the entire class now on high alert.

"I know that this isn't any of your business, but as a friend, I ask that you help me and my family in the search!" He said, bowing to us.

"She was a student of the Reserve Course, I'll check there. Chiaki, you should ask Hinata about the last time he saw her and retrace her steps from then to find out what happened or who she might of gotten in contact with!" I said, looking at her as this was a serious matter. "Mikan, Saionji, and Ibuki, question the other students if they had seen her leave!" I said, looking at Mahiru. "Mahiru, I know Sato wasn't her biggest friend, but see if she might have anything to do with her disappearance!" I said, with everyone looking at me.

"What's with you, what's got you so angry?" Kazuichi asked, standing up.

"Natsumi was a friend, I was helping her become the Ultimate Little Sister that she wanted to be!" I said, making a fist. "I'll search the security cameras at the school and tell you what I find!" I said, looking at Kuzuryu. "This is important to a friend, and as a friend I promise you, I'll find your sister!" I said, looking at the others. "The rest of you go out into the city to see if you can find any information!" I said, making my way to the door with the ones I told to go to the Reserve Course.

 **Later**

Walking up to the security office, I barged in, with the guard standing up. "Hey, students are not allowed back here!" He yelled, with me glaring at him.

"Step aside, we have a missing student and her last known location was this school!" I said, cracking my knuckles. "Or, would you prefer the police and the Yakuza get involved, because I'm sure they would love to get a piece of a man who prevented the finding of the current leaders daughter." I threatened, with him sweating. "Step aside, this is your last warning." I said, with him tripping over his chair as he stepped aside. Walking over to the computers, I rewind all the cameras to the previous day.

"Each camera only holds forty eight hours before they are lost!" He said, with me looking at him then back at the cameras.

"There." I said, watching as Natsumi was reading a letter with a heart on it, then walking into the storage room. I waited a bit, then watched as a man in a hoodie walked out, with 'Natsumi' over his shoulder, and it looked like she had a knife in her back. "Dame it, this isn't good." I said, hitting the desk. "I need a tape, record this on it, now!" I demanded, with him nodding and running off, all the while I was smirking on the inside.

 **Flashback, previous day**

 _Sneaking into the Security, I deleted the footage of us and recorded a person I hired to look like Natsumi and a taller person to play this screen out._

 **Flashback end**

'Fake death, check, now just got to get the part down.' I thought, sitting down in the chair, looking at my phone as he came back in. "Is it done?" I asked, looking at him, getting a nod from him. "Good, you might want to report this to the principle, he'll know what to do." I said, walking off.

The first two I bumped into was Mahiru and Sato, who were walking together. Mahiru was looking worried, and Sato had a frown on her face. "Did you find anything?" Mahiru asked, with me looking to the side, holding the tape in hand. "Is that where she went?" She asked, with me closing my eyes and gritting my teeth. "What's wrong...Did something happen?" She asked, where I started shaking. "Please, answer me, your scaring me!" She said, with me looking at her, letting fake tears fall.

"Someone...Someone...I cant tell you, I have to show Kuzuryu first, its his place to see what's on here!" I said, making a fist. "Just...Call off the search, and have everyone meet me at my room, there...The truth will come out!" I yelled, rushing off, not wanting to keep this up.

 **Later**

"Where's my sister!?" Kuzuryu yelled as he and the others barged into the room, with me sitting on the bed, facing the TV. "Answer me!?" He yelled, approaching me. He grabbed my shirt and lifted me up, with Nidai pulling him off with ease.

"Settled down, he said he has information on where she's at!?" Nidai said, looking at me. "What did you see?" He asked, with me looking at the others, seeing the concerned look on there faces.

"I placed the tape in, all that is needed, is for Kuzuryu to watch it, alone." I said, shaking, getting wide eyes from the others. "It is up to him...To revile the truth." I said, walking out the door, with everyone but Kuzuryu exiting the room, with Peko standing at the door before closing it. Once out side, I sat against the wall, my knees to my chest as I hugged myself.

Minutes went by, then we all heard crashing coming from inside, scaring everyone at what was on the tape. Kuzuryu stepped out of the room, his face red from anger as he gritted his teeth. "I don't know who that man is, but I swear to god...I will kill him." He muttered, confusing everyone.

"Ok, seriously, what's going on!?" Kazuichi questioned, wanting information.

"You want to know what happened!?" Kuzuryu yelled, looking at him. "Some bastered killed my sister, and I will make sure that he's next!" He said, shocking everyone. "I want him alive, so that I can kill him myself!" He said, looking at Peko as he knew she was just as upset as him, then me. "You took charge of the situation, and for that, the Kuzuryu family is grateful, but as of this moment, its strictly family business." He said, walking away, with Peko punching the wall, her hand busting open from the strike.

"How could this happen, a murder on school grounds?" Mahiru said, looking at me. "Did you see who it was?" She asked, with me looking at her with dead eyes.

"Male, about five eleven to six foot." I said, looking down. "Most likely a hitman of sorts, as people in Japan don't tend to grow that tall." I said, with her kneeling down and bringing me into a hug, one I did not return. "She was my student, and I let her down." I muttered, closing my eyes.

Four days.

Four days had gone by...And there was still no sign of Natsumi's body. The police had given up, but the Yakuza wasn't giving up. It was bad, to save her life, I caused a panic in doing so, but I didn't care, because right now, she was far away, receiving training and was doing better than I expected of her. Her first day, she wanted to leave, but once she learned of the situation, she spent the day to herself. Her second day, she decided to join in with the training, her stealth skills matching that of their elites, impressing not only them, but me as well. Her second day, she started learning hand to hand combat, something she wasn't the best at, but would improve in time. The fourth day, they told me that they had to go dark, not on their orders, but Natsumi's as she didn't want the risk of being found out, and I accepted that.

"Hey!" I heard on my walk around the school, clearing my head of everything that was going on. Looking at the gate, I was surprised on what was going on. Hinata was trying to walk on school grounds.

"Look, I need to get in-"

He didn't get to finish as another guard grabbed him by the back of his shirt and tossed him away, shocking me as it was the person in charge of all of Hope's Peak. "Rules don't apply to you, is that it?" He asked as I ran over to them, planning to stop whatever was about to go down.

"HEY!?" I yelled, sliding in front of him, standing in front of the downed Hinata. "What the Hell do you think you're doing, Juzo, you cant go attacking students, even if they are from the Reserve Course!" I yelled, narrowing my eyes.

"Feichko, Dakota." He said, holding his head up high. "That is you're name, right?" He asked, with me nodding. "Yukizome is your teacher, so I'll give you a warning, go back to class now, and I wont have to rough you up." He said, with me gritting my teeth and looking at Hinata, then back at him.

"Sorry, but you attacked my friend, and I'm not going to let that slide!" I said, getting ready for a fight, but as soon as I did, he punched me in the face, knocking me back a bit, but I stood tall as he looked down at his over shirt, seeing a scratch. "As I said, I'm not going to let it slide." I said, flipping a small knife in hand, showing him that I was armed.

"You really are prepared for anything." He said, smirking. "Fine, but if he try's coming back on the Main Course school grounds, I'll beat the living shit out of him." He said, turning around and walking away, with me spitting out some blood, the punch doing more damage than I let it appear to be.

"You ok?" I asked, holding a hand out to Hinata after putting away the knife, with him taking it.

"Ya, thanks." He said, looking at the school. "I need to talk to Mahiru about something, is it possible that you could pass that on?" He asked, with me nodding. "I want to know the truth behind what happened with Natsumi, they just keep saying that she went missing, but with the amount of cops and the little information I got from Chiaki, I know its more than that." He said, with me nodding.

"And you're right." I said, blood seeping out of my mouth, but a small bit. "Someone snuck in and killed her." I said, shocking him. "They say that it was a hitman, getting back at her father." I said, looking away. "Truth is, I saw footage of who did it, but couldn't make them out." I said, shocking him even more. "The police gave up on searching for her body, but the Yakuza are still searching for her." I said, closing my eyes and looking down. "She was a friend, and now she's gone." I said, shacking my head. "You cant tell anyone this, because you can get in trouble, as can I." I warned, with him nodding.

"Thank you, for telling me the truth." He said, with me nodding. "But, I still think that Sato had something to do with it." He said, catching me off guard.

"What do you mean?" I asked, wanting the information so that I could remove his theory.

"Before Natsumi was killed, Sato and her had an argument that lead to Sato almost striking Natsumi, and Natsumi told her that she signed her death warrant." He said, shocking me as I could of used this information earlier.

"I see, I'll see what Mahiru call tell me about the situation further, this new evidence could be useful." I said, thinking about it. "Thank you, I'll let you know what I find out later today and from there we will question Sato." I said, with him nodding as I left. 'This is bad, if Hinata thinks Sato had anything to do with Natsumi's fake death, it could get her in deep shit.' I thought as I stopped, turning around to see Yukizome standing there, her arms behind her back with a smile.

"What you're doing, is dangerous." She said, with me knowing she over heard our conversation. "But, I trust you to do the right thing." She said, walking up to me and holding her handkerchief out to me, with me taking it and wiping my mouth.

"Natsumi was my friend, as is Sato." I said, looking to the side. "If she had anything to do with her disappearance, I'm not sure what I'll do." I said, handing it back to her. "I need to gather Mahiru and Kuzuryu, they will be great help with what I have planed." I said, looking at her. "Is this request denied?" I asked, with her shaking her head.

 **Later**

"What is it, why did you call us here, and whos this kid?" Kuzuryu asked, looking at Hinata as he stood next to me.

"He has possible information on the murder of your sister." I said, shocking him, then looking at Mahiru. "I'm sorry, but you're not going to like this one bit." I said, her eyes widening. "Go ahead and tell them what you told me." I said, looking at Hinata, who nodding.

"Before Natsumi disappeared, she had an argument with Sato that lead to Sato almost striking Natsumi, and Natsumi threatened her life soon after." He said, shocking Mahiru.

"She has a reason to get rid of her, but my sister wasn't stupid enough to go with it, she would of broken Dakotas rules to becoming the Ultimate Little Sister, and from what I learned from the school, if she had only lost the attitude, she most likely would of been given that title as well." He said, shocking us.

"Seriously, what terrible timing!" Hinata said, gritting his teeth.

"Sato couldn't of done it, you said it yourself, it was a male!" Mahiru said, looking at me, with me nodding.

"Indeed, but as I said before, possible hitman." I said, with her eyes widening. "I want to see if she is the one behind her murder, that's why I gathered you two here." I said, looking between them. "I want you two to interrogate her." I said, shocking Mahiru.

"I cant hurt her, she's my friend!" She said, with me shaking my head at her.

"No one is going to hurt her, while you two are trying to extract the information from her, Hinata and I will be going though her Emails, Phone calls and even banking account to see if we can find anything." I said, looking at Hinata as he looked shocked. "Well, I'll be searching her bank accounts through her computer, you check her email and phone calls with her phone." I said, looking back at them. "This way, we can prove if she has anything to do with Natsumi's disappearance." I said, with Kuzuryu nodding.

"Fine, but the interrogation will be held on my turf." He said, looking at Mahiru. "You have my word, that I wont hurt her until she is found innocent." He said, with Mahiru frowning. "I know she's your friend, but Natsumi was my sister, an eye for an eye." He said, with her closing hers, tears forming.

'Sato, forgive me for what I'm about to do.' I thought as I didn't like this, but had to do so to prove she was innocent. "Ok, Hinata and I will search her room, disguised as Security guards." I said, looking at him, his eyes widening. "We cant go into the girls dorm, but in uniform we can." I said, with him nodding.

 **Later, Sato's room**

"Ok, we're in." I said, talking to Kuzuryu over the phone, who had already nabbed Sato with Mahiru's help.

"Make it quick." He said before hanging up, with me sliding into her chair and getting onto her computer, with Hinata searching the drawers for her phone, only to find it under the pillow.

"Checking her bank accounts now." I said, watching as a list of her transactions popped up, with me seeing that she bought a lot of coffee, were talking about three cups in the morning. "I don't see any large amount of cash missing." I said, looking over at Hinata as he searched her phone.

"She's got a lot of messages to her mother, talking about how school is going. Even has a group chat with Mahiru in it, I think that's a photography club banner in the background." He said, with me nodding as I closed the computer down. "Her Emails are random, and haven't been opened yet, its clear that she isn't the one who hired the Hitman." Hinata said, placing the phone back down. "I was wrong, she wasn't the one responsible." He said, looking at me. "Sorry, this was just a waist of time." He said, with me shacking my head at him.

"We removed her as a suspect." I said, standing up. "If this information got out to Kuzuryu, he would of accused her of killing is sister, it was good of you to bring this to me." I said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Because of you, you saved a persons life, you're a hero." I said, seeing him smile at that. "Now come on, we have to inform Kuzuryu on what we found." I said, walking to the door.

"You go ahead and do that, I'm going back to my dorm." He said as we walked out into the hall.

"Ok, see you later!" I said, waving him goodbye as we went down separate halls. Pulling out my phone, I called Kuzuryu. "She's clean, nothing involving a hitman." I said, looking back at Hinata. He was my proof, because if I did this alone, there wouldn't be any proof that I searched.

"Ok, free them!" Kuzuryu said, confusing me.

"Them?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Ya, Sato and Mahiru." He said, confusing me even more. "Mahiru tried interfering with the interrogation, no harm came to either of them." He said, making me sigh. "I'll see you tomorrow." He said before hanging up, with me exiting the dorm.

From Little sister to Spy, funny.


	19. This isnt Goodbye just yet

"Ok, have all the hands out made it to the back?" Yukizome asked, with me looking at the paper we received.

'77th Class Practical Exam Progress Schedule.' I thought, shrugging it off as I knew this was coming.

"Its very important that everyone has one, this is the schedule for the practical exams." Yukizome explained, with me looking up at her, then noticing that everyone was bummed out. "They start tomorrow, so whatever you need to be ready, get on it!" She said, looking at me. "Except you Dakota, we already know that you're prepared for this." She said, with me nodding. "As you all know, we don't to final exams by term here at Hope's Peak. So instead, the school holds practical exams every year. Now, keep in mind that if your score is below average, you might not be able to stay." She said, where I knew that would be bad for me, with me closing my eyes. "Having said that, I'm sure that you'll be amazing!" She said, smiling at us. "Put your skill on for display, show us the things that our students are capable of, you know, just do your best!" She said, with me rolling my eyes.

'I'm not liking this...or that Hinata went missing as well.' I thought, looking out the window. 'Whatever they did, they did it, and I haven't seen Hinata since.' I thought, looking over at a depressed Chiaki. 'I promise, I'll find you, and bring you back, you have my word!' I thought as I looked back at Yukizome.

 **Flashback**

 _"You mean that Hinata is missing as well!?" I said, actually shocked at what I heard._

 _"That cant be right, we just saw him yesterday!" Kuzuryu said, looking between Chiaki, Mahiru and I. "You don't think that someone got to him like my sister...do you?" He asked, with me thinking about it._

 _"Its a good possibility, but unlikely." I said, looking at him. "Hinata was wrong in his lead, meaning that he wasn't on the right track." I said, with both Kuzuryu and Mahiru nodding._

 _"What if he spotted something after you two split up?" Mahiru said, with me looking at her._

 _"Also a good possibility, we would need to check the school grounds again for him." I said, looking at Chiaki. "Do you mind checking in town for any information, Mahiru will search the Reserve Course, while Kuzuryu will ask anyone on the Main Course." I said, looking at them._

 _"What about you?" He asked, with me facing him._

 _"I'll be checking the security cameras again, I found your sister like that, so maybe they will have some evidence on what happened to Hinata." I said, looking at Chiaki, who was looking depressed. "Don't worry, well find him, I promise." I said, walking over to the Reserve Course with Mahiru, leaving them behind._

 ** _Later_**

 _Searching the cameras again, I spotted Hinata walking into the room that was only for staff, but he never walked out. after an hour, the camera, all of them, at the same time, went static before continuing. Whatever they did, envolved a lot of power to do. I kept this information to myself, because there wasnt enough evedence to point the finger at the school._

 **Flashback end**

Standing beside the fountain, I couldn't approach Chiaki as I watched her playing her game. To a normal person, they would think she was fine...But she wasn't. Deep down, she was depressed, because one of her best friends were missing with no sigh of them, like he just up and vanished in thin air.

It broke my heart that this was going on, and I didn't have the power to stop it anytime soon. I left her, to continue my search for anything on Hinata, because there just had to be something else I was missing.

 **Later**

"What a surprise, I didn't expect to see you two out here. I said, walking up to both Ruruka Andoh, the Ultimate Confectioner and Sohnosuke Izayoi, the Ultimate Blacksmith. "Why are you standing outside, I figured that you would already be in?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"The doors locked!" Ruruka said, with me opening it, making them blush. "She just unlocked it!" She said, with me shrugging and walking in, seeing Seiko walking over to the door.

"So the door was unlocked." Seiko said as we stood there, with me smiling at her. "I understand both Ruruka and Sohnosuke, but why are you here?" She asked, looking at me.

"Really, I came to hang out, its been awhile." I said, with her nodding as we walked in, with Ruruka and Sohnosuke going to the couch while I sat on one of the stools. "I'm guessing she is here for the performance enhancing drug." I said, looking over at Ruruka, who narrowed her eyes at me. "That's what I would do if I was in your shoes, am I right?" I asked, with her nodding as she fed Sohnosuke one of her contraptions.

"Strictly specking, its not a performance enhancer, its just a side effect, reanimators are complicated." Seiko said, with me looking at her. "Sometimes they boost-"

"Eh, side effect is still an effect, if it gets the job done, no need to sweat the particulars." She said, with me narrowing my eyes at her.

"You say that, but do you appreciate her for the hard work she puts into making it?" I asked, with both Ruruka and Sohnosuke glaring at me. Sohnosuke tossed a dagger at me, with me catching it between my fingers and tossing it back at him, which he blocked with another dagger. "Keep your toys to yourself." I said, with Seiko holding her hand out to me as I started standing up to fight the Ultimate Blacksmith.

"Please, don't fight in here, you could break something." She said, looking at the lap equipment that was on the counter. Sitting back down, I kept my mouth shut. She then looked back at Ruruka, then looked down. "I'm sorry...I um...Was planning to use it for the exams." She said, with Ruruka gasping in shock.

She pouted at that information, then tilted her head. "So, what I'm hearing is, you're not going to give me what I want?" She asked, placing a finger on her chin as she tried to look cute to persuade her long time friend. She stood up and moved closer, getting closer to Seiko, with me shaking my head as it was now a battle of wills. "Can you please let me use it?" She asked, with me placing a hand on my cheek as I held my head up.

"Why do you always ask me for help at the worst of times?" Seiko asked, with me knowing she was going to give in as her will was weaker than Ruruka's.

"Ya, I know." Ruruka said, playing with her fingers. "We rely on you too much, but we are totally sorry!" She said, with me not believing it. Seeing Seiko squirming, I shook my head as she looked at me for help, and as I told her many times before, she must face her friend. "I know you have a lot on your plate, but if I cant turn to a childhood friend, then who can I turn to?' She asked, gaining Seiko's attention once more.

"Please don't." She said, but it wasn't very loud.

"I'm begging you, you're the only one who can help!" She said, taking a step closer. "That is what friends are for, right?" She asked, getting up close and lifting her chin up. "I mean, we are, besties!" She said, winking at her, sealing the deal with her, even going as far as holding a sweet to her mask.

She wasn't going to eat it, because if Seiko were to eat a sweet, she would most likely die in the next five to ten minutes, depending on how mush she ate. The sweet being offered her, was enough to kill her as soon as it entered her mouth. It hurt me, knowing that she never told Ruruka the truth behind her not eating her sweets.

Standing up, I took the sweet out of her hand and placed it down on the counter, with Sohnosuke getting ready for a fight. "You know the deal is already sealed, so just go get what you want." I said, sitting back down, with her looking at me. "If I'm right, it will be very back, top shelf, middle." I said, seeing her walking to the door, only for my eyes to widen once I saw Nagito standing there as he opened the door, holding a bottle.

As soon as Sohnosuke charged, I was there, standing in front of him, holding his arms down to his sides. "Whos this?" He asked me, narrowing his eyes at me.

"Nagito, first year, classmate." I said, feeling him trying to over power me, but was failing. "Nagito, what are you doing here?" I asked, not looking back at him.

"I just came for a laxative." He said, shaking the bottle in hand. "I'll just, be on my way." He said, with him walking past us.

As soon as he was gone, I let go of him, with him shoving me. "Don't you ever touch me again." He said, walking back to the cough.

After they got what they needed, I walked over to the side and grabbed some lag gear. Ok, lets make you another one. I said, shocking her. "What, you think I'm going to let you do it by yourself?" I asked, looking at her. "Get real, you're my friend, and I'm going to make sure you pass your exam." I said, with her nodding.

 **The next day**

Badging into the principles office, he stood up, shocked. "What's the meaning of this, you cant just-"

"Cant the shit!" I said, slamming my hands onto the desk. "Two kids went missing from the Reserve Course, one killed and the other vanishing like he never existed!" I yelled, narrowing my eyes at him. "Both of whom I knew, not a coincidence!" I said, with him sitting down.

"Natsumi and Hinata, if I am correct?" He asked, with me nodding. "Hinata was expelled, he tried entering the Main Course grounds-"

"That's bullshit!" I yelled, narrowing my eyes at him. "I know he never returned home to his family, because I went to visit them yesterday to find out if they knew where he was!" I said, shocking him. "You're hiding something, and if you don't fess up-"

Suddenly, there was an explosion coming from the gym, with both of us looking out the window. "The Hell, that's where the exams are!?" He yelled, with me running out to see what had happened.

 **Later**

Reaching the gym, I watched as some of the students were removing the rubble. Rushing forward, I grabbed a Pick Ax and started getting to work, starting from the middle. Once I dug my way deeper into the building, I heard groaning. "I got survivors!?" I yelled, with some of them rushing over to help remove the rubble. Once they were off, it was reviled to be Ruruka, Seiko, and Sohnosuke, all looking to be in bad shape, with Sohnosuke looking like he was stepped on.

Grabbing Seiko and Ruruka, holding them by there waist, I pulled them out and dragged them to the first responders, with them taking both girls away and checking them up. Looking back at the Exams, I knew this wasn't an accident, meaning someone planned to stop this. Seeing Yukizome talking to Nagito, I knew who did this, and was no longer a good friend to me, just an acquittance now.

 **Later that day**

Seeing Yukizome walk out of the office, she looked down under the weather. "The girls told me everything, and how it went down." I said, shocking her as I was standing next to the door. "I even know everything Nagito did." I said, looking at her. "Seiko, Ruruka, and Sohnosuke are to be expelled, and they vowed to never be friends again after what happened." I said, narrowing my eyes at the door. "Eye witnesses say they saw Hinata at the gym yesterday, but was climbing down the side of it." I said, looking forward again. "Its most likely, that he will get expelled or suspended." I said, closing my eyes. "And that his teacher will under go the same fate." I said, shacking my head. "Meaning, that you will get moved over to the Reserve Course." I said, looking at her.

"I know." She said, looking away from me. "I don't want to-"

"But you need to." I said, interrupting her. "I know of your mission, to find out about the dark side of Hope's Peak." I said, shocking her as she spun on her heel and faced me. "I have done my own investigation, and have gathered more intel that will be of use to you." I said, facing her. "All my sources comes from the Ultimate Spy, Natsumi Kuzuryu, the same girl who I sent to an unknown location to all but me." I said, her eyes widening. "They are making an Artificial Ultimate, and putting all abilities into one person, that person, is Hinata." I said, seeing her gasp. "The rest is up to you, because I cant do anymore without them knowing." I said, walking past her, heading back to my room, hoping that she would use that information to help Hinata.

 **The next day**

"Everything ready?" I asked, looking at the banner that was hanging up above the classroom. "We'll miss you, Chisa Yukizome" It read, with everyone nodding. "Good, because here she comes, places everyone!" I said, everyone taking there seat.

As soon as the door opened, Yukizome smiled at us. "Hey there, good morn-"

She never got to finish her sentence as she stared at the banner, with all of us standing up, one by one. "Vice Representative, Feichko, Dakota, Please begin the Speech!" Chiaki said, with Yukizome walking over to her podium, looking at all of us.

"Yukizome-Sensei, it is with a deep and painful heart that we all leave on terrible terms." I said, placing both hands behind my back. "We wish that the event would be on better terms, and hope to see you as our teacher once more!" I said, looking at Ibuki.

"We rocked out and had fun, but it wont be the same without you!" She said, holding back her tears as she gave her a grin with a thumbs up.

"I promise that I'll keep to my self and always cook the most delicious of meats for the class!" Hanamura said, combing his hair.

"I don't see why you have to leave, its just not fair!" Saionji said as she crossed her arms.

"Stick to the speech." I said, looking at her.

"Fine." She said, rolling her eyes. "Its going to suck that you're no longer here to help us make the best memories." She said, looking down.

"Without you, this class will get dull again!" Kazuichi said, placing both hands on the desk, to keep his self from sitting down.

"Without you, we probably wouldn't of become as good enough friends as is!" Mahiru said, holding her camera in hand as she looked at it, then back at her.

"She speaks the truth, I most likely would still be stuck in a dark room with my anime." "Mitarai" said, standing as straight as he could.

"You are the best teacher there is, no one could replace you!" Nidai said, holding his head up high as he kept his arms to his side.

"Without your support, we most likely would of failed as friends." Akane said, making a fist. "We will do better to stick together." She said, her eyes burning with fire.

"We don't want to see you go, but we have to!" Sonia said, tears falling from her eyes as she dried them the best she could.

"The dark lord has decided that you were not ready in his eyes, but the lord above sees other wise." Tanaka said, with us staring at him as the missing dog was on his shoulder, with no one questioning it.

"Um, without your help, who knows how we may have ended up, we could of become some rotten oranges like you said when you first showed up." Mikan said, with a good number of the class groaning at that.

"I agree with them." Kuzuryu said, dressed in a black suit and a fedora on his head. "Without you, this class would be boring." He said, with everyone looking at Peko now.

"With your help, you brought us together." She said, smiling.

"And in Nagito's own words." I said, gaining her attention. "You showed us the true hope of Hope's Peak Academy." I said, looking at Chiaki.

"Everyone ready?" She asked, with everyone nodding. "Class, now is the time." She said, with each and everyone of us bowing to her.

"We'll miss you Yukizome-Sensei!?" We all said at once, some with tears and some holding them in the best they could.

We were silent, waiting for a reply from her. "There is no need for tears." Yukizome said, with us looking up at her as she also had tears in her eyes. "Officially, they are calling it a transfer, but think of it like training!" She said, with us standing up right. "I'm not through with you kiddo's yet!" She said, grinning at us as she closed her eyes. "You haven't seen the last of me yet. I'm your teacher and don't you ever forget it!" She said, with us feeling better. "I know, me going over to the Reserve Course isn't Ideal, but I'll come back, and look forward to that day and don't lose heart, we're all in this together!" She said, with me smiling as she was speaking the truth.

"Class Representative, in the mean time, protect everyone." She said, looking dead at Chiaki, who nodded her head.

"Yes ma'am, of course." She said, looking at me. "Vice Representative, would you care to do the honors?" She asked, with me nodding.

"Class, initiate protocol "Farewell"!" I said, confusing Yukizome as we all moved from behind the desks and approached her, all of us giving her a group hug, with more of us crying as it would be a while before we saw her again.


	20. Halloween Contest

"Shizuka, I need a Halloween costume that will scare the living shit out of everyone I approach." I said, sitting against the wall, with said girl nodding her head.

"So, in reality, you need the help of the Ultimate Cosplayer, am I right?" She asked, with me nodding. "Well, with your height, your thin body and jawline, I have something in mind for you." She said, pulling out a ruler and started measuring every part of my body. "I'm thinking metal, something dark, scary, but recognizable." She said, with me crossing my arms once she finished measuring me.

"Well, what do you have in mind, because I want to scare my entire class." I said, grinning.

"Perfect, that grin will definitely work." She said, confusing me. "Right now, I'm going to put you through a lot, your costume will be done in an hour and be ready for your so called Halloween party." She said, with me smiling. "Every time you smile, you have to do it in a grin." She said, where I gave her a grin. "Good, now, onto making you scary as Hell." She said, picking up a LOT of black leather and some metal.

Who knows what I was going to be, because she still hadn't told me.

 **The next day at night**

The Halloween party started half an hour ago. I was in all leather, skin tight with straps going across my chest. The coat came down to my feet, breaking off into something along the lines of Batman's cape and the collar stood up to about half from the top of my head. On my head, was a metal ring that went around my entire head and had spikes the size of my index finger. I was given some Thick playing cards, that could be thrown like daggers. My face was covered in white clown make up and red lipstick on my lips. I had a special pain that was used to turn my teeth yellow and wouldn't dissolve or be removed unless added with a secondary substance that would safely remove it, it was completely safe from what she told me so I went with it. From what she told me, I was the Batman Who Laughs. I didn't care what I was, just that I needed to scare everyone as Today was Halloween.

Approaching the classroom door, I knew I was the last one to arrive, and I wanted it like that. From what she said, I already had the mind down, I just needed to go in and show that I didn't care and was ready to kill everyone. Simple, but yet challenging.

"Come on, I bet you five Twix Dakota is in a Spider-Man costume."

"I think he's in an Iron Man suit."

"The bet is on."

Grinning as I could hear them betting on what I was wearing, I wanted to know what they were in as well. So, Slamming the door open, I jumped in and landed on the desk, where I tossed the cards all over the room, laughing hysterically while they all ducked down under the desks for safety. "The Clown King of Horror is Here bitches, and I've brought party favors for everyone!" I said, standing up with my arms spread apart, where I then tossed some candy at them.

Kazuichi stood up and glared at me. "Dame it, what the Hell is that!?" He yelled, with me seeing him as a Zombie version of his self.

"That, is the Batman Who Laughs!? You have got to be kidding me!?" Ibuki yelled as she stared at me with wide eyes, showing me that she was a rocker girl vampire.

"Hey, is that Dakota?" Mahiru asked as she was dressed as the Lady in Black.

Kuzuryu shook his head, dressed as Hanzo from Overwatch. "So it seems." He said, closing his eyes.

Peko, dressed as a female Genji, nodded her head. "Anyone else not see this coming?" She asked, looking at everyone else.

Nidai laughed, dressed as Michael Myers. "Always the one to go far and beyond!" He said, poking one of the metal cards.

"Oh god, that was scary?!" Mikan said, also a zombie but as a nurse.

"This is really amazing." Sonia said, showing that she was dressed as a witch, but with class. "I don't think I've seen anyone do anything as crazy as that, and all the cards went right over our heads like he wasn't even aiming at us!" She said as she looked at the card then back at me.

"The dark lord commends you on your success in terrifying us." Tanaka said, wearing a hamster costume, making him look cute.

Saionji stood up, glaring at me as she was dressed as Alice from Alice in Wonderland. "Are you trying to kill us, I'm too young to die?!"

Looking at Hanamura, he was dressed as a normal chef, but had a wig on, making him blonde. "Who are you suppose to be? You look exactly the same." I asked, with him crossing his arms.

"Oh...Well, you can get the hell out of my kitchen!" he yelled, with me knowing he was trying to do his best Gordon Ramsay impression.

"Hey, Chiaki, everyWOON is here!" Akane yelled showing that she was a werewolf, with me looking at Chiaki, seeing that she too was a witch.

Unlike Sonia, Chiaki had a black tank top with a pink bow on it with some flower designs on it. She had a black skirt with black leggings and striped gloves. She had a sticker of a spider on her right cheek and was wearing some light make up on her eyes with silver lipstick. "I think today is going to be great." Chiaki said, with me nodding, glade the make up was hiding my blush.

"I wonder when they will confess?" Peko said, with me looking at her, with her turning away, knowing that I heard her.

"I bet Chiaki confesses first." Kuzuryu said as he looked over at said girl.

Ibuki let her head drop at what she was hearing. "Er...Ibuki?" Akane asked, placing a hand over the rocker vampires shoulders.

She turned. "Should I do it before they do or will I lose my chance? What if they're...you know, already together?"

Akane shrugged. "You just have to jump in, take a chance, because your moment is slipping away!" She said, with Ibuki lowering her head.

"I didn't expect you to dress as a Sexy witch?" I said, walking over to Chiaki and took a glass of punch that she handed to me.

"Sonia and I went shopping yesterday, she said she wasn't one to go as the same thing as everyone else, but different costumes were ok. She said she wasn't going Sexy, so that left me with this...And it was the only thing in my size!" She said, blushing as she looked down at the punch.

I was a little let down that not many people were dressed as something scary. Halloween was suppose to be something scary, right? After all, I haven't celebrated it since I was about five or so, maybe the holiday changed? "DAKOTA! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE! YOU CAN TALK TO THE HOST LATER, WE NEED YOU OVER HERE PRONTO!" Nidai yelled, with me turning to look at him. He was grouped up with basically all the guys, minus Nagito who was suspended last month and Mitarai, who was sick at the moment.

"I'm coming!" I said, turning back to Chiaki. "Well, you know guys!" I said, giving her a small smile.

"Ya, and I really like your costume." She said, with me waving at her as I walked over to the guys.

"About time, we have to do the male's costume contest first before moving onto the girls." Kuzuryu said, with me nodding.

Tanaka nodded at this. "We will all give it our all, for we must get in character." He said, with me looking at them.  
Kazuichi smiled, nodding. "When do we start?" He asked, with me shrugging.

"Ok everyone, its time to start the first round of the Contest." Sonia said, standing in front of the Podium. "The rules are simple, one must act like there costume, show it off, then after they have presented the costume, we will inspect the costume and its designs." She said, holding up a hat. "After we have examined each of them, we will place our votes in the hat. There will be two categories for each round, Scary and then Cute!" She said, looking over at us. "The first one up will be Kazuichi!" She said as she looked at Saionji, who held up a board with her name on it.

"Good luck out there, you're probably going to need it." I said, changing my voice up to sound creepy. He shivered at it as he made his way up to the front of the class.

"BOO, GET OFF THE STAGE!?" Saionji yelled, with nearly everyone laughing at her.

"I JUST GOT UP HERE!?" He yelled, not liking her one bit.

"Let the man do his thing!?" Nidai yelled, with me pumping my fist into the air, cheering him on.

After the class went silent, Kazuichi cleared his throat and it looked like he let his entire body go limp as he fell to the ground, leaning against the podium. Some of us got scared as his chest wasn't moving and his eyes went blank. Looking at the others, we shrugged our shoulders as we didn't know what was going on. He suddenly held his arm out, giving out a groan, a zombie like groan. he looked like he tried to stand, but he couldn't, so he stuck to dragging his self around with his good arm.

"Time!" Mahiru said as an alarm went off, shocking everyone.

"No one said anything about a time!" Kuzuryu said, narrowing his eyes.

"Well, it wasn't apart of the plan, but Mikan did bring up a good point to us during his performance." She explained, holding her hand to the side. "If one takes too long, then there wouldn't be enough time for the others."

"She dose make a good point." I said, looking at Mikan. "Good thinking." I said, giving her a thumbs up. "Now, if you girls would be so kind, go inspect the Zombie." I said, holding my hand out to Kazuichi.

Mikan approached him first, checking out the fake blood and where they came from, with her poking the missing chunk in his neck before walking back. Saionji just shook her head, not liking it, not even bothering to go up to him. Sonia did the same, but she just waved her hand in front of her face, still not liking his smell. Akane approached him and walked all around him and then back to the girls. Chiaki walked up to him, looked him in the eyes then turned away to return to the girls. Mahiru shook her head, not liking it either. Ibuki gave him a thumbs down, not liking it either. Peko didn't even look at him, she just crossed her arms.

"So, I guess we all can agree that he didn't make it into the Scary or Cute portion of the contest." Peko said, looking at the girls, who nodded. "Good, next will be Dakota." She said, reading the card Saionji held.

Everyone looked at me, with me keeping the same Grin on my face as I walked to the front of the class. Once I reached the front, I pulled out a fake heart. When I turned to them, I held it over my head, laughing as I squeezed it, followed by fake blood pouring out of it and onto my tongue as I had it stuck out. Dropping it, I looked at the others, still laughing. "Who wants to be next, I'll be sure to steal all of your hearts!?" I said, holding my hands out, letting two knife slip out into my hands.

I could tell that they were grossed out, because from the guys side, some of them went pail at what just happened, while the girls side, some of them nearly threw up. "What did I just see!?" Hanamura said, breaking the silence.

"The most insane of us all, isn't Tanaka...But Dakota?!" Kuzuryu said, looking between us.

"You fool, he just went through a rightful ritual to keep back the darkness!" Tanaka said, glaring at him.

"I...Think we need to further examine him now." Mahiru said, looking at the other girls. "Mikan, you're first." She said, pushing said girl forward, who started freaking out.

As Mikan approached me, well, she just approached the heart that I dropped, looking at it, doing her best not to look up at me. "Hey, Mikan." I said, with her jumping as she looked at me. I still had that grin on my face as I bent down to her level, and if I could, I would of grinned even more. "How about a bit!?" I asked, snapping my teeth at her, making her jump back away from me, making me laugh at her. "You're too easy." I said, standing up as she scooted away, on the verge of tears.

Saionji was laughing in her hand as she approached me. "That was good, I have to give you props for that!" She said, holding her hand out for a high five. I pulled out a knife and poked her hand, and she knew it was real by the feel of metal on her hand. She backed away fast, hugging Mikan as they both shook in fear.

Sonia approached me this time, grabbing the leather coat as she examined it. "What marvelous craftsmanship, who made this?" She asked, looking at the ends of it now. "Its metal mixed with goth, I really like it!" She said, looking up at me.

"That my dear, will be told another day." I said, holding my hand out to her, helping her up. Bringing her hand to my mouth, I made her think I was going to kiss it, but she yanked her hand away before I could bite it. "No fun." I said, chuckling as she smiled, backing away from me.

Akane approached me next and wrapped her arm around my shoulder. "There isn't any doubt about it, he is definitely the scary one of the bunch!" She said, laughing with me as I pulled out another knife and slid them together, seeing her pail as I slowly turned to her, where she backed away to the others.

Chiaki walked up to me, looked me in the eyes, or would of if she could find them. "How do you see?" She asked, grabbing hold of the metal ring and removed it, seeing the eye holes in the mask.

"I memorized the entire schools layout, and with me being taller than most of you, I can see under the ring." I answered truthfully, getting a nod from her as she poked the knives to test there metal before returning to the others.

Mahiru looked at the other two, not liking that they backed up behind her. Giving a sigh, she approached me and stopped just in front of me, where she started laughing at me as she noticed something that the others didn't. "He's actually wearing lipstick!" She said as she turned to the others, with both of us laughing, where I wrapped my arms around her, pointing both knives at her chest, where she went silent.

"Hope you remember, never to talk about this again, ok?" I said, releasing her as she RAN over to the others, making me laugh some more.

Ibuki was pushed forward by Peko, where she started shaking like crazy. "IBUKI DOSENT WANT TO GET CLOSER, ITS TOO SCARY TO LOOK AT!?" She yelled, running straight to the others, leaving Peko by herself.

Peko shook her head as she approached me, her arms crossed. Stopping in front of me, she slid her finger on my cheek, taking some of the fake blood and putting it in her mouth, shocking everyone. "Tomato juice, nice touch." She said, nodding. "While not as thick as the real stuff, can still be effective." She said, walking back to the others, but stopped as I placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You think I'm just going to let you walk away-"

"You're scare tactics wont work on me anymore, that's whey I went last." She said, actually shocking me at her response, not even turning around to look at me as she walked over to the others and started talking to them.

"Man, that was cold." All the guys said as they just got over Peko's response.

Seeing them turn back to me, they all clapped, some slow like Ibuki, some fast like Sonia. "Its decided that he will be a part of the scary portion, as there is nothing cute about this." Peko said as she looked at the next person. "Ok, the next person will be Kuzuryu." She said, looking over at the Hanzo as he walked over to the front, with me walking past him, giving him a nod.

As he stood to the front, he got down to his knees and sat on his legs, placing the bow in front of him, closing his eyes as he took a breath. That was all he did up till the timer went off. Mikan approached him first like the others, with us knowing that they were scheduled in an order. She checked the tattoo on his arm then returned to the others. Saionji just shook her head, not liking it as she stood still. Sonia walked up to him and examined his clothes before walking back over to the others. Akane shook her head as she didn't like it. Chiaki walked up to him, messing with his fake beard before returning to the others. Mahiru shook her head, not liking it either. Ibuki gave him a thumbs down, not liking it either. Peko just stood there, then shook her head at him.

"Honestly, he isn't scary, but he could fit the cut portion of the contest." Peko said, looking at the others, with some of them nodding.

"He's not cute enough for me." Sonia said, shaking her head. "But it is a majority vote on it, so he's in." She said, looking back at Peko, who nodded.

"Ok then, next up will be Hanamura." Peko said, then looked at the others. "We already know the verdict on this one." She said, with them nodding. "Disqualified!" They all said, with me looking at the others for an answer.

"He tried spiking some of the drinks for extra fun." Kuzuryu answered, with me face palming at him for being an idiot.

"Nidai, you're up next." Peko said, with said man walking slowly to the front of the class, with us wondering what he was going to do. As he reached the front, we watched as he slowly turned to us, where the lights started flickering and when they went dark, we watched as they came back on and Nidai was gone.

I didn't say anything as I saw Nidai behind the girls, just standing there. 'What's you're next move?' I thought, grinning at them, gaining Ibuki's attention. Seeing her stiffen up, I watched as she slowly turned around, only to let out a silent scream, then started tugging on Mikans arm, still staring at Nidai as he slowly looked at her.

Having enough, she pushed Mikan into him and ran to the front. "Nope, not dealing with this, not today!" She said, confusing the ones who weren't aware of the situation. She crossed her arms, looking past the girls, with them turning to face Nidai. Each of them had there own reaction.

Mikan screamed and ran over to join Ibuki. Saionji laughed at there scared faces. Sonia backed away with a smile, but it was clear that she jumped. Akane high fived him, showing she had a remote in hand. Chiaki looked like she was about to hit him for some reason, but controlled herself. Mahiru jumped hard, holding her chest as she didn't expect to see him there. Peko just stood there, looking up at him with a blank expression.

"So that's what the remote was for." She said, looking at Akane's hand, with said girl nodding.

"Ya, we got the ultimate electrician to hook us up, it was cool of him, but we do owe him a weeks lunch." She said, looking up at Nidai.

"Well, Ill allow teaming up this once as it did add drama to it." She said, with Chiaki nodding. "From this point on, there will be on helping the others." She said, with the others nodding. "Alright everyone, do your thing." Peko said, watching as Nidai walked to the front of the class.

Mikan ran into the opposite direction with Ibuki leading the way, not bothering to look at him. Saionji clapped as she liked it. Sonia did the same, going as far as to give him a thumbs up. Akane just gave him a thumbs up with a grin. Chiaki walked up to him, and took off the mask, confusing everyone as she turned it inside out, smiling as it was an inside out, with it being a Spock mask before putting it back on Nidai the way it was. Mahiru nodded her head, liking it. Ibuki didn't bother looking at him, having crossed her arms, shaking a bit. Peko didn't react much, her arms still crossed with a blank expression.

"So, he made it into the Scary section, but not the cute." Peko said, looking at the others. "Now we just have to compare him to Dakota." She said, with the others staring at her. "You're right, I don't think anyone is going to beat Dakota." She said with a sigh. "His performance was just too good, but the show must go on." She said, looking at us. "Tanaka, you're up." She said, with said kid blushing as he walked to the front.

Once there, he got down on his belly as his hamsters all crawled out of his hood and faced him, with him poking there bellies, making them fall to there side and having fun with them. "Time!" Mahiru said, both hands on her cheeks while she jumped with most of the girls.

"Cute, he's definitely in cute, no doubt about it!" Sonia said, blushing up a storm as she tried her best to hide her blush.

"Its clear, so we have to move on." Peko said, blushing as well. She cleared her throat, gaining everyone's attention. "I need both Dakota and Tanaka to stand at the front." She said, with me walking over to Tanaka. "As the winners of both the cute and scary portions of the Male's costume contest, we present you with actual medals." She said, handing one to Sonia and Ibuki.

Sonia stood in front of Tanaka and placed it around his neck, while Ibuki tossed me mine as she didn't want to get too close to me. I caught it, grinning at her as we walked back to the guys side.

"Now, I believe its time for the girls to go." I said, looking at them. "Like the boys, the rules are the same, but an added rule." I said, looking at Hanamura. "No touching, or someone might find some parts missing in the morning." I said, seeing him flinch.

"Come on man, you think I'm going to pull-"

"Didn't you try to spike the drinks?" I asked, shutting him up. "I thought so." I said, looking at the girls. "The first one up will be Mikan." I said, with said girl walking up to the front, only to trip and hit her head, making us flinch. She started crawling, groaning like a zombie. It still confused us on if it was an act or not. Once she reached the front, she looked at us with half her face drooping, where the timer went off.

Nidai looked over at the other zombie in the room and shook his head in shame to him, with said zombie lowering his head in defeat. Kuzuryu just nodded as it was the better zombie of the two. Hanamura had blood leaking from his nose. Tanaka with his hamsters doing the same as they stood on his shoulders. Kazuichi just gave her a thumbs up, feeling defeated. I gave her a nod of approval and looked at the others.

"Its clear she's the better Zombie of the two, but is she enough for the scary portion?" I asked, with them shacking there heads. "Thought so." I said, looking back at Mikan. "Sorry Mikan, you didn't make it into the scary or cute portion, but nice performance, better then this Zombie." I said, rubbing said guys head as he started crying.

She gave a nod and went back to the others. "Next up, Saionji." Kuzuryu said, with said girl skipping to the front then placing a finger to her cheek, acting all cute.

"GET OFF THE STAGE!?" All the guys yelled at once, shocking her as she flinched.

"I just go up here!?" She yelled, looking at us in shock.

"And now you know how Kazuichi felt when you told him the same thing." I said, crossing my arms. "You may now begin." I said, holding my hand out to her as she placed a finger on her cheek again.

"Where am I, I wonder where I am?" She asked, looking around. "I was following mister Rabbit, did I fall down the hole?" She asked, looking above her. "Oh, please oh, please, I must find a way home!" She said as she started to move around until the timer went off. "That felt short." She said, with me nodding.

"Same time as everyone." I said, looking at the other guys. Nidai shook his head, not liking it. Kuzuryu just nodded as it was ok to him. Hanamura had blood leaking from his nose still. Tanaka shook his head but his hamsters nodded there heads. Kazuichi shook his head, looking away from her. I gave her a thumbs up, but also a thumbs down. "What do you guys think, Scary or cute?" I asked, with them looking at the others.

"She's not on scary, but she makes the cute portion." Hanamura said, with the others nodding as Saionji walked back to the others. "Next up, is Sonia the witch!" He said, with Sonia walking up to the front of the class.

She just played with the punch pot, speaking in tongue and waving her hands over it before the timer went off. "Well...I've seen worse." I said, scratching my cheek. "She's doesn't make it to either, I can tell that much." I said, looking at the others. Nidai nodded his head as he agreed with me. Kuzuryu just nodded as he stared at Sonia. Hanamura had blood leaking from his nose still. Tanaka was smiling as he nodded, with me thinking something was going on with the two as Tanaka doesn't smile much. Kazuichi gave her a thumbs up, already wanting her to win because of his crush on her. "Ok, sorry Sonia, but you weren't enough to beat Saionji or make it into the scary portion." I informed, with her walking over to the others, feeling down.

"Next up, is Akane!" Nidai said, with said girl jumping over everyone and landing in a low crouch, where she gave off a howl and then slashed in front of her a few times. "Easily scary, nothing cute about it!" He said, looking at us. Kuzuryu gave a nod as he looked her up and down. Hanamura had blood leaking from his nose and it was getting annoying. Tanaka nodded with his hamsters doing the same. Kazuichi just gave her a thumbs up. I nodded in her direction as it was something scary, but not scary for me. "That settles it, Akane is in the scary portion and not the cute!" He said, with said girl cheering and returning to the others.

"Next up, is Mahiru." Tanaka said, with said girl moving over to the front, looking like she was floating, surprising us as she slowly turned to us. I knew that she was given a push, wearing some sort of roller blades on her feet. She closed her eyes, where the black make up looked like she didn't have any eyes and when she opened her mouth, she let out a loud screech that made some of us cover our ears at how loud it was. "What a terrifying power, she must of absorbed a banshee to be able to do that!?" Tanaka said, looking at Mahiru with fear.

"Hey, I'm not a banshee!" Mahiru said, completely annoyed at being called a banshee.

"Well, its clear that cute is out of the question, and that she beats Akane in scary." I said, walking over to her and got behind her, pushing her back to the others, with her spinning around and sticking her tongue out at me. "Next up, is Ibuki." I said, with said girl sliding over to the front and making hissing noises, making us laugh to our selves. "Ok, Cute, yes, but not cute enough to beat Saionji." I said, knowing that she was going to be hard to beat. "Scary, maybe next year." I said, with her deflating and walking back over to the others.

"Peko, you're up!" Kuzuryu said, with said girl putting on her helm and walking to the front of the class. Once there, she slowly pulled out her sword from her back and then slashed a few times in front of her, with us seeing the green outline from her swings. "Cute, no, Scary, no." He said, with said girl nodding and walking over to the others. "Chiaki, you're up." He said, with said girl walking up to the front and facing us, where she then started thinking to herself.

"What was it that she told me to do again?" She asked, then placing a finger on her chin. "Wink?" She asked, with almost all of us blushing, with Hanamura getting knocked out.

"She wins, her cuteness is off the charts!" Kazuichi said, holding his chest, with me doing the same, but holding him up.

"Its dangerous, she's going to kill us with cuteness alone!" I said, looking back at her. "She wins cuteness, but not scary!" I said, looking down at Hanamura. "That's what you get, pervert!" I said, looking over at Mahiru. "She wins the scary, now go join Chiaki." I said, with her walking over, leaving behind a pair of roller skates behind in her place. "Kuzuryu, medals?" I asked, with him nodding and handing me one. Walking over to Chiaki, he walled over to Mahiru. "Congrats you two, you won." I said, placing the medal over her head, but she took it off and placed it into her bucket.

"I don't like wearing metals, but thanks." She said, smiling up at me, with me nodding as we looked back to the others, seeing them talking amongst them selves.

"Its hard to believe that I haven't celebrated Halloween since I was five." I whispered to myself with a small smile.

"Then, how about we go trick or treating?" She asked, with me facing her as she looked at the door. "Just the two of us?" She asked, blushing. Grinning, I grabbed her hand, the one with the bucket, in arm and dragged her out of the class, without being noticed by the others.


	21. The Hell is Thanksgiving?

After everything thats happened, when did life get so dull? I thought, ignoring the substatute teacher as she talked about some random thing that didnt involve us. So, none of us liked her as she would go on about her previous days on being a modle, even though we proved her wrong and it was reviled that she worked at a construction sight.

"Sounds like a great idea." I over heard Ibuki whispering to Hanamura, gaining my attention as it was a conversation between Ibuki, Hanamura, Saionji, Mahiru and Kazuichi, confusing me on what they were talking about.

"We'll help any way we can." Mahiru whispered, nodding at them.

"I'll take care of the food." Hanamura said, with Ibuki's stomach rumbling.

"I'll handle the decorations." Saionji said, moving her hair around..

"I'll fill in everyone else about our plan, no one will miss out!" Kazuichi said, grinning at them.

'What could they be planning? Well, I'll eventually find out from Kazuichi.' I thought, laying my head down on the desk and passing out.

 **Later**

Chiaki and I sat on the same bench, playing one of the few games that she would play with Hinata. We did this as there was no way for us to find him, even when I knew he was still somewhere on campus.

"Everything all right, Chiaki?" I asked, knowing something was going through her head.

"I was just thinking of Hinata, he's been gone for far too long." Chiaki said while turning her game off.

"Do you believe that he's truly gone?" I asked, wanting to know her answer.

"No, I don't." Chiaki replied with a frown as I turned off the game as well and placed it to the side.

"I know you cared for him, but what were you're feelings towards him?" I asked, with her looking me in the eyes.

"He was probably my best friend, and I would give anything to have him back." She said, making me smile as I hugged her, with her returning the hug.

"I know, and you're not the only one because I would even go as far as to give my life for him to be back." I said, with her pushing me away.

"Don't say that, because then I would lose you!" Chiaki yelled, shocking me at her tone of voice.

"Sorry, but its true." I said, looking away. "Hinata is still out there, I just know it." I said, standing up. "I'm going back to my room, I'll see you later." I said, walking away from her. "As long as it would make you happy, I'll bring him back." I muttered to my self as I narrowed my eyes.

 **Later**

Walking into my room, I made my way over to the game system. I hadn't touched it ever since Hinata went missing, because it was his turn on it. Hearing a knock at the door, I turned back around and made my way over to it. "Who is it?" I asked as I placed my back against the door.

"Kazuichi, I was told to go around and tell everyone that were having a class meeting tomorrow." Kazuichi said, with me nodding.

"Alright, I'll be there." I said, closing my eyes as I heard him waking away to tell the others. "Great." I said, sliding down the door and facing the empty room. "Everything is resting on you, Yukizome." I said, hoping that she would find Hinata and bring this school down for everything that was going on.

 **The next day**

Walking into the classroom, I noticed that it was decorated in a fall theme, confusing me on what was going on. "Shit, he's early!" Saionji said, with me looking at her and Mahiru. Mahiru was putting up decorations with Saionji, both looking at me with wide eyes.

"The hell?" I asked, looking around the classroom. "I thought we had a class meeting?" I asked, where I was then pushed forward, nearly knocking me off my feet. Looking back, I saw Nidai standing there with everyone else.

"Happy Thanksgiving!" He said, confusing me.

"The hell's Thanksgiving?" I asked, standing up straight to face them.

"Its an American Holiday, we know that you didn't do much Celebrating because of what happened to your parents, so we thought that we would give you a taste of each season!" Sonia said, looking at the guys as they placed the desks together like a big long table. "I hope it wasn't a waste of time?" She asked, with me watching the girls putting food onto the table, with me scratching my head.

"No...I'm just confused on what's going on." I said, looking back at her. "Do you know what we're suppose to do?" I asked, with her nodding.

"I read up on it so that we could do it correctly." She said, with me nodding. "The story behind it is pretty dark, want me to tell you-"

"Nope, you can tell Tanaka about that, I just want to know what were suppose to do." I said, closing the door before it could open.

"Well, because its a holiday from your country, you will be the one to cut the Turkey, but before that, we each tell everyone one thing that were thankful for! She explained, with me nodding. Also, You will be at the head of the table. She said, with me looking at said table that was now covered in a cloth.

"Who thought of this?" I asked, looking back at her.

"Ibuki did, she wanted something to do and she thought of doing this." She said, making me smile.

"Did she now." I said, looking over at said girl as she tried to sneak some food away, only to get caught by Mahiru. "Wonder what brought this on?" I asked, with her shrugging.

"We're all set!" Kuzuryu said, looking at us. "You ready?" He asked, looking at me.

"Sure...Why not." I said, walking over to the far side where the Turkey was. Looking at the others, they all took a seat, some looking over at me, and the others looking at the food, mainly Akane. "So, I guess this is where I talk." I said, picking up the knife. "Still, why is it that I'm the one cutting the Turkey, when it is all of our first Thanksgiving." I said, looking from the knife to them. "Why don't we all cut it as one?" I asked, with them looking at the other. "Because I'm thankful for everyone in this room, and would like for all of us to do this." I said, with Nidai standing up, gaining my attention.

"We understand where you're coming from, and I will join you." He said, walking over and stood next to me. One by one, they all stood up and walked over to me, each of them placing a hand on my hand, right where the handle of the knife was.

"Together!" We said, cutting the Turkey, with all of us cheering as we did.


	22. Christmas Surprises

It was finally the end of the year, and the class decided to throw a Christmas party. I decided to partake in the ugly sweater contest, which was a green sweater with a stormtrooper helmet on it with Santa's hat on top, I found it funny. Still, we all had placed a tree in the room the previous day and each had to get someone something, even the substitute placed something under the tree.

"Dakota, you're spacing out again." Ibuki said, waving her hand in front of my face. "Come on, stop spacing out, I know you're excited about the presents under the tree and who got who what! Ibuki, wants to tell you what she got you, but I have to wait for you to open it! Ibuki also wants to know what she got, who got who what, maybe it was Akane, then again it could easily be someone else. Its hurting my brain trying to think of who got what for who!?" She yelled, pulling on her two headed version of Santa's Hat, where she placed her hair in to make them stick up. Her clothing was black with snowflakes surrounding a unicorn being ridden by Santa, who was holding a Candy Cane in his left hand.

"Oh, hush." Sonia said as she wagged her finger at said girl. Sonia was wearing a Santa hat, but her sweater was a classic Tree. "You remember the rules, don't you? each person drew a random name from the hat, and they had to get that person a gift, then they must find out who got it for them." She explained, with me nodding.

The person I got was Ibuki, and it was a shame because I wanted to get Chiaki something, which I did but didn't tell the others as it was a more...Personal gift. I also got one for Kuzuryu one as well, because he needed it after everything this past year.

"Isn't Mikan playing Santa?" I muttered to myself, looking around for said girl as she was missing, as were a few others. I shrugged, we would eventually see her.

"Sonia! There you are, how are you?" Kazuichi said, sliding next to me, grinning with a blush. He was wearing a Santa Sweater, but he was sitting on a thrown made of Candy Canes.

"I'm fine, just talking to Dakota and Ibuki." Sonia answered, nodding in our direction. She looked to appear to be holding her breath, a sign that she still didn't like the smell Kazuichi was giving off. It was hard to imagine that it would.

"Kazuichi?" I asked, gaining his attention. "Where's Mikan, Last I saw, she was with you?" I asked, with him thinking about it.

He nodded his head as he was the last person to see her. "She went to go change, I believe that's what she said?"

"Ok." I said, knowing that she would be back. She was here earlier, so she would eventually return.

"What are you four talking about? Something good I hope." Peko said as she and Kuzuryu walked over to us. Kuzuryu was in a red and green suit that spoke Christmas while Peko wore a red sweater that had a ninja Snowman on it. I couldn't help but giggle at her shirt, catching her attention. "What, is it something I said?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"No, its your shirt!" I said, pointing at it. "Ninja Snowman, I've never thought of it, its just too cute!" I said, with her looking down at her shirt.

"I didn't expect you to be one of humor." She said, looking back at me, with me nodding as it was hard to believe.

"See, I told you that was perfect for you." Kazuichi said, crossing his arms with a smirk, with said girl looking at him with a smile of her own.

"Wonder when they'll confess?" I said to Ibuki, with both of them glaring at me, with me covering my mouth. "Oh, I'm sorry, did I say that out loud? Real shame that the person or people I was talking about was standing right in front of me!" I said, with both of them looking away with blushes on their faces.

"Its not that we don't like each other, we just know each other very well is all!" Kuzuryu said, with Peko nodding.

"Sorry, we didn't mean to cause any problems in us speaking out of turn." Peko said, with me nodding.

"You two are forgiven." I said, with them nodding as the air was back to normal.

"Hey, we're here!?" Akane said from the door, followed by everyone else. Akane was in a green sweater that had a half eaten Ginger bread man on it with it saying merry X-mas and had X's or its eyes. Saionji was in a Red sweater that said Merry Christmas you Filthy Animal, and it wasn't surprising that she would get that one. Mahiru was in a black sweater that had Kylo Ren on it, with her staring dead at my shirt as it was too close for comfort for her. Tanaka was in a red sweater that had a deer with beer on it, and he still had his scarf around his neck. Mitarai's was of a Santa placing presents under the tree, but it appeared to show off his ass in the process, because he was wearing a thong. Hanamura was of a girl, and everyone saw it coming too. Finally, Nidai's was a Merry Fucking Christmas sweater.

"Where's Mikan and Chiaki?" Mitarai asked, with me raising an eyebrow as I didn't know.

"Mikan went to go change, Chiaki we don't know." Kazuichi said, rubbing his head.

"Maybe they met us somewhere?" Peko asked as she looked at me, and I shrugged.

"Couldn't tell you. Knowing Mikan, she probably tripped and Chiaki found her on her way here and helped her." I said, with them nodding as it was a possibility.

"How about I go brew up some hot coco for everyone?" Hanamura asked as he walked away, with us nodding as hot coco sounded nice.

"I don't like your sweater." Mahiru said, still staring at my shirt.

"Be glad I didn't get the Kylo Ren one." I said, making her groan. "I saw the stormtrooper one and jut got it, I didn't care what I got." I said, crossing my arms as the door opened, with Chiaki helping Mikan in, who had a large fur coat on, with us cheering for them as they walked in.

"What did we miss?" Chiaki said, rubbing the shoulders of Mikan, who was shacking.

"Well, nothing really." I said, looking at her street fighter Christmas sweater, with me rolling my eyes as I knew she would wear something game related, but I kept a smile on my face.

"Yo, Chi, when are we opening presents?" Ibuki asked, waving at them.

"I guess after we all get some Hot Coco and Mikan warms up." Chiaki said, looking around the room. "Isn't the substitute coming?" She asked, with Kuzuryu shacking his head.

"I made sure she isn't coming." He said, with us looking at him. "What, I had a fake letter made to send her to her family's for Christmas." He said, with us talking to each other on how that sounded believable.

"Hot coco coming through!" Hanamura said, walking around with two trays in hand, with each of us picking one cup up and waiting till everyone had one.

"Everyone, I would like to make a toast." Nidai said, with everyone looking at him. "MERRY FUCKING CHRISTMIS!?" He yelled, with us repeating him as we all held our cups up, but Mikan as she was holding it close to her body for warmth. It was slow from here, with of us talking about everything that has happened over the past year and what we planned to do. It was the future, and there was no telling what was going to go down.

After our coco and Mikan getting warmed up, Mikan made her way to the tree, gaining every ones attention. She had her back to us, and she slowly slid the fur coat off, showing us that she was wearing a sexy Santa outfit. Everyone was blushing as she placed the fur coat against the podium. Slowly, she turned to us and smiled. "Ok, I would say that its time to open some presents!" She said, with me looking away and dead at Chiaki as even she was blushing at what she was seeing.

'She must either be embarrassed by sexual stuff, or she actually finds it hot...Who doesn't?' I thought, shacking my head.

"Ok, the first one is for...AH!? ME!?" She yelled, with us shocked that she grabbed hers first.

"Well, its better to get it over with than to do it in the middle of things." I said, shrugging as it was true. "Go ahead, open it!" I said, with her looking at the box in hand.

She shook it, but it didn't sound like anything was inside. So, she tore off the wrappings and tossed them aside, with me pulling a trash bag out of my bag as it was going to be needed and placing it next to the tree for use. Opening the box, she raised her eyebrow at wat was inside, with us curious on what she got. "Bath bombs?" She asked, flipping them upside down, showing that two were inside and fit perfectly inside the box.

"Two boxes inside a box...Who knew?" Peko said, looking at the others, who all shrugged. "Ok, so who do you think got it for you?" She asked, looking back at Mikan, who was looking around the room.

"Um...Saionji?" She guessed, with us looking at said girl, who was puffing her cheeks out.

"Stupid pig, you were suppose to get that wrong!?" Saionji yelled, her eye twitching and scaring Mikan. She then crossed her arms, and looked away. "You're welcome, Mikan." She said, using her name for the first time, with us actually noticing something different about Saionji.

"Holy shit, she's not as short as she was yesterday!?" We all yelled, with her flinching at our yell.

"OF COURCE I'M TALLER, ITS CALLED A GROWTH SPIRT!?" She yelled, with us looking at the other.

"Its legendary, she's finally our size!" Mahiru said, with us nodding as it was crazy.

"Ok...moving onto...Tanaka!" Mikan said, holding up a book shaped gift.

Seeing him walk up to her, he grabbed it and tore it open, where it was shown to be upside down. Tossing the trash away, he flipped it over. "Book of the Occult Volume six, how fitting." He said, smiling as he closed his eyes. "There is only one person in this room that knows that I needed this exact book." He said, looking at everyone and then pointed at Sonia dramatically. "It was you!?" He said, shocking her as she covered her mouth.

"Ah, and here I thought that I got away with it!" She said, smiling at him. "Merry Christmas Tanaka, oh, and there is a special gift in the first page for your dark minions!" She said, with Tanaka opening it and seeing sun flower seeds. The hamsters crawled out of his sleeve and each grabbed one before going back into his shirt.

"They thank you for your kindness, as do I." Tanaka said, where I looked at Kazuichi, who looked depressed.

'Well, it wasn't going to be him that she fell for.' I thought, sweat dropping.

"Next will be...Saionji?" Mikan said, holding up a thin gift, where said girl walked up to her.

Taking it from her, she opened it, tossing the trash on the floor for Mikan to pick up. She took the top off, where she held up a fan that she opened. "A traditional Fan, this makes a pair." She said, looking at everyone. "I guess...Mahiru!" She said, with said girl making an X with her arms, indicating that she was wrong.

"Sorry little...Well, I cant call you little girl anymore, but that was me!" Nidai said, gaining her attention, not expecting it. "I saw that you only had one fan when a traditional dancer uses two, it seemed like the best gift!" He said, with her nodding.

"Thank you giant, its very generous of you!" She said, snapping the fan close with a smile, making her way back to us.

'Next will be...Peko!" She said, picking it up. "Sais be carful opening." She read before handing it to Peko as she walked up to get it.

"I'll be fine." She said, opening the present without tearing the wrapper like a pro. "Oh, no wonder it sais be carful." She said, pulling out a glass container that had knifes of all kinds in it. "Each is a kitchen utensil, shaped in the form of a sword." She said, looking around the room. "Hanamura." She said, with said guy combing his hair. "If it was a normal knife set I would of had a hard time, but a Kitchen Knife set is different." She said, with him nodding.

"So true, now don't go chopping people up with that now!" Hanamura said, with Peko smiling at his joke.

"Don't worry, the person I'll use this on is you...If you try taking my clothes again." She said, narrowing her eyes, shocking the guys.

"Ya, he's always trying that with us." Most of the girls said, with me smacking him upside the head, with him rubbing it.

"Idiot." All the guys said, glaring at him.

"Next to go is...Mitarai!" She said, with said guy walking to the front.

Opening his gift, he nodded as he pulled out an art kit. "This just might be a challenge." He said, looking at everyone. "The person I'm guessing is...Dakota." He said, with me making an X, showing he was wrong.

"Sorry, but good guess." Chiaki said, with him looking at me. "I had Dakota go shopping with me a few weeks ago, said I needed a new hobby and chose Art as the point of interest, so he gave me some Ideas on what to get." She said, with me looking at her.

"I knew what you were doing from the start, so don't try saying that you tricked me." I said, with her puffing out her cheeks. "But, nice try anyways." I said, smiling at her as Mitarai walked over to us.

"Next will be...Kuzuryu." Mikan said, with said person walking up to her.

Once at the front, he picked up the small item from her, confused on what it could be. Opening it, he stopped and stared at it. "A picture frame...That sais family." He said, looking at us. "Peko, don't try to hide the fact that this is your doing." He said, with us looking at her, seeing her nodding.

"You're correct." She said, looking over to me, with me nodding. "But its a two part gift." She said, confusing him. "Dakota came to me with some excellent news, something that you would love to hear." She said, closing her eyes as I walked up to him, confusing him.

"A few years ago, I went to a secret place that not even I can say at this moment and received training." I said, holding a letter out to him, with him looking at it. As he took it, he opened it and it looked like he nearly had a heart attack at what he saw.

"You...HOW!?" He yelled, looking up at me with wide eyes, shaking. "THIS BETTER NOT BE A JOKE, BECAUSE I'LL-"

"Its real." I said, with him looking back at the picture of Natsumi, training. "As for why she's there, she got mixed up with something so dark, so powerful that nothing here could protect her, and I'm sorry to say this, but not even your family could protect her after what she learned." I said, closing my eyes. "I faked her death to protect her, I sent her there to protect her, and she has been receiving training to become the Ultimate Spy." I said, expecting to get hit.

But it didn't come the way I expected it. He tackled me, pushing me back at bit, but his arms were wrapped around my waist, hugging me. "I should kill you for this...I should, but if what you say is true...I thank you." He said, with me nodding and patting him on the back. "Tell me, what was it that I couldn't protect her from?" He asked, backing up, with me shacking my head.

"She doesn't want me informing you what it is, because she never told me what it was, just that they had more power than the government." I said, shocking him. "She has been given permission to send letters home now, but the ones in charge don't want you knowing her location so have given you permission to use me as a direct connection when needed." I said, with him nodding as he broke the hug. "Don't spread word that she's alive, because then they, whoever they are, might come after you." I said, with him nodding.

"Wow, who knew Dakota had the power to fake a death?" Mahiru said, with us walking back over to the others.

"He prepares for the worst, and this just shows his skills to the max." Peko said, smiling.

"Next up is...Ibuki." Mikan said, still staring at me in aw.

"Hell ya, lets see what this badass chick got!" She yelled, running to the front and grabbed her container like present. Tearing it off, she was met with a gas container, confusing everyone. "Hell ya, more flame oil for my guitar, I ran out a month ago!" She said, looking at everyone. "I want to say Dakota, but I'm saying Tanaka!" She said, with Tanaka and I laughing.

"Oh man, how wrong you are." I said, shocking her.

"Indeed, I had no partake in this." Tanaka said, smirking.

"You would of gotten it too if you would of said me." I said, with said girl deflating.

"Dame it, I was so close!" She said, holding the container up. "I'll use you later!" She said rushing back over to us.

"Ok, the next one is...Sonia." Mikan said, picking up another book shaped gift.

Said girl walked up and opened it just like Peko did, but with grace in ever movement she did. "Oh, Book of the Occult Volume one, Tanaka, you shouldn't have!" She said, looking at said person.

"It was a surprise to me too when I learned that you got me a gift." Tanaka said, smirking. "The dark lord truly had brought us round and round." He said, with both Tanaka and Sonia laughing.

"Anyone else find this creepy...No, just me?" Kazuichi said, looking at everyone, but got no reply as Sonia walked back over to us.

"The next one will be...Chiaki!" Mikan said, with said girl walking over to the front and picking up what looked like a game case.

As she opened it, she saw that it was a game case, but it was blank. "I don't get it?" She asked, looking around the room.

"Its me, go ahead and open it." Mahiru said, with Chiaki opening it, seeing that there wasn't a game inside, but another picture frame. She was surprised, and looked at me.

I shook my head as I looked over at Mahiru. "I had Mahiru clear something up for me." I said, looking back at Chiaki. Walking over to her, I held out a picture of Hinata in front of Hope's Peak, and she started crying, looking up at me. "I still haven't found him, and I'm not sure what happened to him, but I promise you, I will find him." I said, with her hugging me, crying her eyes out at the bad news. "I promise you, we'll see Hinata again." I said, hugging her back as I also felt like crying, but kept myself from doing so as to be strong for us.

"Is it possible that the ones after my sister got to him?" Kuzuryu asked as we walked back over, with me looking him in the eyes and giving him a nod, because not only was it possible, it had already happened. I didn't want to say anything, because that would put fear in Chiaki and I didn't want to do that.

"Next up...Hanamura." Mikan said, breaking the ice as said person walked up.

"Oh ya, I wonder which of you lovely ladies gave me!" He said, not realizing that Mikan was the only girl, other than the sub, who hadn't given anyone anything yet. He was handed a box and once he opened it, his heart fell. "A Knife set?" He asked, looking at us. "Kuzuryu?" He asked, with said guy shacking his head.

"Sorry, but I saw that your knives were getting dull." Mitarai said, gaining our attention. "So I figured, why not get you a new set?" He said, with Hanamura nodding as he rejoined us.

"Mahiru, you're up!" Mikan said as she picked up the next gift.

"Well, its obvious who got this for me now." Mahiru said, seeing how fast Mikan had noticed who it was for. Opening it, she found a new camera lens inside. "Mikan, you shouldn't have." She said, hugging the Santa girl. "I'll be sure to take our picture with this later." She said, with her nodding as she made her way back over to us.

"Next one is...Akane!" She said, with said girl rushing forward and taking the bag from her, ripped it open and started eating it, confusing everyone at the bag of chips.

"What, I could smell it!" She said, gulping. "It was the sub, she shares her chips with me some times!" She said, with no one claiming it. "Hell ya!" She said, walking back over to us.

"Ok, the next one is...Nidai!" Mikan said, with said man nodding and walking over to her as she had to drag out something heavy.

"Don't strain yourself!" He said, picking up the dumbbells with one hand. "Alright, so this was clearly the sub-"

"WRONG, IT WAS I!?" Kazuichi yelled, pointing at him with a grin. "And that's no ordinary dumbbell either, because its the special Nidai weight dumbbell mad my yours truly!" He said, pointing at his self.

"Oh ya, well sorry to disappoint you, but this is light to me!?" Nidai yelled as he started doing some reps.

"See, when you add your own electricity to it, it gets heavier!" Kazuichi said, with Nidai looking at it, then charging it up to the point that it pulled him down to the ground, shocking us as such a ting existed.

"HELL YA, NOW I CAN GO BEYOND MY MAX!?" Nidai yelled as he started lifting it slowly. "So, how do you make it lighter?" He asked, with Kazuichi smirking.

"On the side has an outlet, just plug your phone or something in it and you should be good." He said, impressing us at his skills.

"I'm impressed, I'll have to drain it for a while till I get to the point that I can take this back to my room!" Nidai said, rolling it into the corner and walking over to us.

"We're down to our final two everyone, lets see whos next!" Mikan said, picking up the next box. "Kazuichi!" She said, with said guy rushing forward.

"Hell ya, lets see what I got!" He said, opening it, only to stop once he did. "BODY WASH, DO I REALLY STINK THAT BODLY!?" He questioned, looking shocked as we all wore gas masks now, shocking him even more at how quickly we pulled them out. "DAME IT KUZURYU, I KNOW THIS WAS YOU!?" He yelled, with said guy giving him a thumbs up.

"Trust me, the oil smell is over powering." Kuzuryu said, crossing his arms as his voice was muffled. "I talked to my boys and they said that this particular body wash was the best to over power it." He said, with us all taking the masks off. "Now people wont run from you when you're next to them." He said, with Sonia giving a sigh or relief.

"Oh thank the dark lord, I couldn't hold my breath as long as I could anymore!" She said, with Kazuichi looking defeated as he slowly walked back over to us.

"Looks like I'm next." I said, walking forward as Mikan picked up the last gift, with it being a small box. 'Strange, why a small box?' I thought as I took it from her. 'Well, its from the Akane, so it cant be anything bad.' I thought as I opened it, only to raise an eyebrow as I saw a plant with red berries, bells and a red Ribbon on the end. "A plant." I said, holding it up for everyone to see, with everyone gasping and looking at Akane, who was grinning.

"IBUKI, GO FOR IT!?" She yelled, with Ibuki's eyes gleaming red as she charged forward.

"SOMEONE STOP HER!?" Kuzuryu yelled, with Nidai grabbing onto said girl, stopping her.

"NO, I WAS SO CLOSE!?" Ibuki yelled, with Chiaki jumping onto Nidai and over him, with everyone gasping as they saw her dive after me, and I was completely confused at what was going on.

Seeing Peko slid in front of her, she did a complete 360 around her and now stood dead in front of me, and I was still confused. "Mine." She said, putting my arm up above my head, so that I was holding the plant above my head, with Chiaki pulling me down, kissing me, with me blushing up a storm and people cheering but also crying in the background, Ibuki and Akane.

As she broke the kiss, I couldn't think so I looked at the plant then back at her. "What dose this mean?" I asked, not sure what it was.

"Its a mistletoe, and when two people are under one, they have to kiss." Peko said, with me looking at her. "I didn't want the kiss to happen like this, but it seems I failed." She said, looking over at Akane. "Cheep move, and sending Ibuki after him?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"What, Ibuki has a HUGE crush on him!" Akane said, with Ibuki looking hurt. "He just made a very good impression on her." She said, with me looking at Chiaki.

"Would you mind...If I did the thing with her, to cheer her up?" I asked, with Chiaki shacking her head.

"Go for it, but I expect another one." She said, making me blush as I walked past her.

Approaching Ibuki, I rubbed her head. "You know what, because you are an amazing person, I'll grant you one kiss only." I said, holding the mistletoe over her head, getting gasps from the entire class, where she jumped forward, wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me.


	23. New Years Party

**December 31**

 **8:15PM**

'Its going to be a long night.' I thought, having dressed up in a casual dress attire. It was about four hours before New Years and everyone was ready for it. Decorations were around, and some people were missing, like Mitarai who was with his family, Kuzuryu and Peko were with the Yakuza family, Mahiru was with her middle school club, that includes Sato, Sonia went back home to spend time with her family as well, even Hanamura flew home to spend new years with his mother. So far, it was just nine of us. Akane, Ibuki, Chiaki, Saionji, Mikan, Tanaka, Kazuichi, Nidai, and finally me. It wasn't much, but we were going to enjoy our time together.

Chiaki and I decided to start dating the day after our first kiss, and Ibuki understood that I didn't feel the same way for her as she did me. Don't get me wrong, because if I had never met Chiaki, I just might of fallen for the loveable Rocker Girl. Still, Chiaki made me feel normal again. After everything I went through, War, Loving a Battle Maniac, it was all worth it in the end. I wasn't even sure if I was going to go back, I found myself thinking of a normal life, one of prosperity and a family with Chiaki. I thought of different jobs I could of taken to help pay bills, even thinking of becoming a teacher here in the future if all goes well.

Then there was Hinata, if we ever found him again, he would be our family as much as the class was. It would be hard to get him back, but never the less, we would get him back. Life without him was different than it was before I had met him, it was like Chiaki was a two in one package, it wasn't the same without him. I know without him, I had a huge hole to fill in both my heart and Chiaki's.

"You spaced out again." Chiaki said, with me blinking, seeing her standing in front of me. "Still thinking of Hinata?" She asked with me nodding. "I'm sure we'll find him." She said, taking a seat next to me.

As of right now, we were at the Fountain, where we would hang out with Hinata. "I'm sure we will." I said, resting my head on Chiaki's as she rested hers on my shoulder. "I'm just tired, my brain is always on, I could use a rest." I said, letting my eyes close.

"We could just skip the party." Chiaki suggested, with me shaking my head.

"No, we have to be there." I said, where darkness over came me.

 **December 31**

 **9:22PM**

Opening my eyes, I found that I was in the classroom with everyone, with me laying down on a few of the tables. "Hey, he's up!" Kazuichi said, with me holding my head as it felt like I was having a headache. "Easy, you had a stress overload!" He said, setting me back down.

"Stress...Overload?" I asked, not knowing what that was.

"Ya, its something that happens when you have trouble concentrating, your brain feels fogged, trouble remembering what you just did or recalling things, putting a lot of pressure on yourself, taking on too much, feeling overwhelmed, when you feel down, sad, or depressed, your thoughts racing, busy, and hard to control, predicting the worst outcomes, constantly worrying, planning, and thinking, struggling to remember." Mikan said, with me staring at her as I didn't know what was going on. "You need rest, you can end up hurting yourself if you keep moving forward." She said, where I just closed my eyes and passed out, not sure what the hell was going on.

 **10:11PM**

Waking up with a jolt, I was back at Afghanistan, feeling fear with every second getting worse. I fell off the table, gaining everyone's attention as I flipped it over and placed my back against it. I didn't know what the fear was, but it was MASIVE, and I knew that I would eventually have to deal with it. I searched myself for anything to use as a weapon, but suddenly stopped to think to myself on where I was.

I was in the classroom, and the table I had flipped was actually the desks that I was on. I calmed down, taking a few deep breaths to calm down. I was going to need to find Seiko, because I knew that I was having more than a stress overload. No, I was suffering from PTSD as well, something I didn't expect to happen, but was to be expected.  
Standing up, I looked over at the others, seeing them staring at me. "So... I had a nightmare." I lied, rubbing the back of my head. "What's going on?" I asked, changing the subject as I picked up the desks and set them up right and sat on them.

"Well, we were talking about what we were going to do with you." Kazuichi said, confusing me.

"What shark teeth means, is that you have too much stress and need to relax more." Saionji said, with me looking at her. "We were talking about shipping you to some Island by yourself, sending you to a that Ultimate Masseuse, she has godly hands by the way, or tying you down in your room and letting you sleep all day." She said, with me shacking my head at her.

"Naw, I know what to do, I just have to find Seiko." I said, gaining there attention.

"Why Seiko, need her to conjure up a potion of immortality?" Tanaka asked, with me staring at him.

"No, just something that should prevent me from getting like this again." I said, rubbing the side of my head. "Till then, I need water and food, I'm going to go get those, and I'll bring some up for you guys." I said, standing up with Chiaki rushing to my side with Akane catching me before I could fall as I was still disoriented from the stress overload.

"Take it easy, Ibuki and I will go get the food, you need to rest." Nidai said, with me shacking my head.

"What I need to do, is focus on one thing, and I'm choosing food." I said, giving them a small smile. "Trust me, I'll have...Chiaki with me!" I said, taking her hand in mine, gaining her attention. "If anything goes wrong, I trust her with my well being-"

"Then I'll help out as well!" Ibuki said, with me staring at her as I didn't expect her to volunteer. Nodding, I looked over at Akane, who let me go so that I could stand on my own. "I'll get the doors, Chiaki... Continue holding his hand." She said, looking said girl in the eyes, not smiling once.

Ever since Chiaki and I started dating, officially, Ibuki had shown that she wasn't a big fan of Chiaki, but was still her friend and was willing to help, they would even compete in small things every now and then. It was funny at times, and scary at other times. I had questioned her on why she encouraged the competitions, and Chiaki had given me a great response. "It promotes a friendly rivalry, and I know its clear to everyone, but her, Ibuki is my best girl friend." Her response was perfect, and was one of the reasons why I love her.

 **11:30PM**

We didn't make anything hard, as we just made what was taught to us by Hanamura. I made steamed vegetables for my headacks that was on and off. I wasn't going all out, because I wanted to focus on one thing at a time to slow the pain from coming, but I did watch both Ibuki and Chiaki compete again and it was like watching pros going at it. All together, we made 5 items.

Chiaki made Jalapeno popper Stuffed Onion Rings, using three onions that you slice, not dice. 2 cups of cream cheese, 2 cups grated cheddar cheese, 1 cup, cooked, diced bacon, 3 finely diced jalapenos, 1 pinch Garlic powder, 1 tsp salt, 1 tbsp pepper, mix all of that together. Then you set apart the Onion rings on a sheet and then placed the mix inside the onions, Freeze them. While they are freezing, take 2 cups of flower, 4 beaten eggs, 2 cups seasoned Panko breadcrumbs, and then mix each onion ring in them after they are done being frozen in the order that was provided. Then deep fried them, where she then placed them on another plate, stacking them.

Ibuki had made Meatball Wellington Ring, as to go against her Onion Rings. 1 kg beef mince, 500 g pork mince, 1 tsp salt, 1 tbsp chili flakes, 1 tbsp black pepper, 1 tbsp organo, 1 tbsp parsley, 1 cup parmesan, 1 cup fresh breadcrumbs, and 1 egg, before mixing all of it together with her hands. Once she was done, she placed it on a pan and turned it into a ring and then grilled it for 5 minutes. She then took 1 kg puff pastry, slices of mozzarella cheese, and made a ring out of it, before placing the cooked meat ring on top of it and placing more cheese on top of it. She then placed egg wash in the center of it, but not much before moving to the outer ring and placing another puff pastry, where she made sure that it wrapped around the ring and then used a perfect size cup to cut then center up where she was then able to completely finish wrapping it, then used a pizza cutter to cut apart the excess puff pastry that wasn't needed. She then used a fork to make sure that the puss pastry was closed on the ends, where she then went over the entire thing with egg wash. Baked it for 35 minutes at 400F in the oven. Once done, she cut it into slices so that everyone else wouldn't have to worry about cutting it to get food.

Chiaki used her second dish as Fried Lasagna Nuggets. She took 4 Lasagna sheets, 1 cup ricotta, 1.5 cups Ragu, 16 sheets mozzarella cheese, and then rolled each sheet up once made and froze them for 30 minutes. once done, she cut them into fours. She then got 1 cup plain flower, 3 whisked eggs, and then the 2 cups of panko breadcrumbs, mixing each cut piece in them, then deep fried them as well, before placing them on a separate plate with marinara sauce dips beside them.

Ibuki used her second dish as Mini Cheeseburger Dough Balls. 800 g beef mince, 2 tsp salt, 1.5 tsp pepper, 1 tsp garlic powder before mixing all of that together. She then took a small bit and made a patty out of it, the size of her four fingers across. Once she was done making them, she cooked them like actual burgers. Once she was done with that, she took pizza dough and flattened it out before placing small slices of cheddar cheese, bacon then placed one of the patties on top of it before placing another thing of cheese on top of it and then wrapping the dough around it and placing it on a tray. She then took the egg wash and covered all of them, before placing sesame seeds on top, placed in in the oven for 25 400F, cooked it with her first dish, but the proper way was 30 minutes at 360F. Once done, she placed them on a plate with a bowl of marinara sauce next to them.

Looking at the food, I looked at the girls, seeing Ibuki holding her head up high with her hands on her hips while Chiaki just smiled, making me smile. "You two did good, better than me." I said, rubbing both of there heads. "Come on, lets get this back to the class before they start looking for us." I said, where we placed the food on a cart and started walking away with said cart.

 **11:55PM**

"Hey everyone, we're back!" Ibuki yelled as she pushed the door open, with everyone cheering for our return. "And from the looks of things, I made the better food out of all of us!" She said, rubbing her nose with a grin.

"There is only one way to determine this." Chiaki said, looking at said girl. "We have a taste test." She said, with both of them looking at me. "Dakota, you will determine who wins." She said, where I knew a headack was going to start.

"I don't think that its the best Idea-"

"Please!?" They both said, with me face palming.

"Fine, Ibuki, I'll try your mini cheese burgers first!" I said, with said girl taking a tooth pick and stabbing it, where she held it out to me. Taking it from her, I bit into it, where she had a hopeful look on her face. "Chiaki, Lasagna nugget please." I said, with Chiaki getting a toothpick and doing the same thing as Ibuki, but I bit it while she held it in her hand, shocking Ibuki. Chewing it, I nodded as the winner was obvious. "Point Chiaki!" I said, holding my hand up on the side Chiaki was standing, with Ibuki puffing her cheeks out.

"Fine, I'll win the next one!" Ibuki said, grabbing a slice of the Meatball ring and FORCE fed it to me, with me not having enough time to react as I backed up with it in my mouth. Grabbing it, I bit down through it, getting a mouthful. Nodding, I swallowed, where I then saw Chiaki holding her onion ring out to me. Chuckling, I bit into it, where I suddenly felt like my mouth was on fire. I swallowed it and was sweating, looking for something to douse the flames with. I didn't get the chance to move for the water, when Chiaki suddenly grabbed me by the back of my head and pulled me into a kiss, with a bell going off.

"HAPPY NEW YEARS!?" Everyone yelled, with me forgetting the hot flames and enjoying the kiss.


	24. First Date

I looked at the clothes I had laied out across my bed, not acustomed to how "Dates" are suppose to go. 'Its Valentine's Day, and I have to make it perfect to set the mood.' I thought, looking at my phone. I was suppose to pick Chiaki up at 7:00, with me having three hours to get ready. 'It dosent matter, I'll look good in anything... Or will I?' I thought, rubbing my chin. We had been looking forward to this day, the class having made plans for us at the start of Feburary. I could feel my heart racing faster and faster as I thought of what we would do today.

I looked on in frustration as I looked at the shirt I had in hand. I cant decide on which pair of pants would look best with this. I thought, looking between the pair of black pants to go with my white shirt. They looked the same, but weren't the same if that makes sense.

Looking at my phone, I paled as I had twenty minutes to get to Chiaki's room. 'Three hours looking at a pair of pants, man I'm lame.' I thought, shacking my head as I picked up a pair and started getting ready. 'This day better be good, I don't want to mess it up.' I thought as I undid the top button of my shirt and had my tie loose so that I could breath.

 **Later, Chiaki's room**

Standing outside, I knocked on the door, followed by things kitting the ground and whispering on the other side. I let out a small laugh as I could hear Sonia and Mahiru on the other side, along with some distorted voices that I didn't recognize. One of them sounded male and the other was female. Once the door opened, Chiaki had swung the door open rather fast, looking nervous. "You ready to go, or do you need more time?" I asked, smiling at her.

She tried to answer, actually stuttering. " _Yes, lead the way!_ " I heard Sonia whisper, with Chiaki standing up straight.

"Yes, lead the way." Chiaki said, with me stepping aside and held my arm out for her, with her grabbing onto my arm, with me taking notice that she was in heels and was having a hard time walking and used me as a crutch.

Looking over Chiaki, I saw that she was wearing a black dress that didn't cover her shoulders. Knowing it was cold, I stopped and took off my coat, getting a confused look from her. "Its cold out, I don't want you to get sick." I said, helping her put it on, where she instantly covered herself up, even throwing on the hoody to hide. "You ok?" I asked as we started walking again.

"I'm fine." She said, looking down. "Just thinking that I should of worn my normal shoes instead." She said, with me nodding.

"Is that all?" I asked, with her looking up at me. "Don't worry, you'll be fine. If anything, I'm prepared." I said, confusing her. "If you need to change shoes, I will give you the extras I brought." I said, confusing her as she looked me up and down. Smiling, I bent down and rolled up my pant leg, showing her a pair of shoes that were tied to my leg. "See, I have you covered." I said, rolling my pant leg back down.

She looked away and messed with the coat, trying to distract herself as we walked outside, where I felt the chills, but dealt with it as I had felt worse. She shivered, because her legs weren't covered well. "Ok, lets hurry, I should of went casual!" She said, making me laugh as I shook my head.

"Sure, I don't want to freeze to death out here, because then it would be my fault." I said, with her looking at me in confusing. 'I said something stupid, didn't it?' I thought, knowing I did.

I took her hand in mine and started picking up our pace so that we didn't have to be in the cold anymore. As we walked, Chiaki pulled herself closer to me, with me smiling down at her. "Warm." She mumbled, making me laugh a bit. She was drawn to my heat, and she was cold.

Silence engulfed us on our way to the gate, where we would both be blindfolded and taken to our destination, curtesy of the class as they wanted us to have a grand time. As we walked, I kept repeating a thought in my head. I loved Chiaki. This was true, and I was sure she felt the same. Even when we met, I knew that I was falling for her. My time with her had only increased my love for the gamer girl. A date with the gamer girl, was both of our first dates.

'Still, with the class setting this up, there is no telling how our first date will go.' I thought, feeling a shiver go up my spine.

"We're here." Chiaki said once we reached the gate, with us standing there and looking around, seeing no one around. Suddenly, I saw Peko run between us, with us letting the other go, where I was lifted up above the shoulders of Nidai. Before I could say anything, both my eyes and mouth was covered by another cloth.

"Kidnapping is a success, get these two out of here!" I heard Kuzuryu, with me cursing him as I was bounced across the shoulder of Nidai, going god knows where.

 **Later**

Getting placed down in a chair, the rags were ripped off, with me seeing Chiaki sitting across from me, both of us adjusting our eyes to the dark, with a spot light hanging over us, with a table between us. "Ok, are you ready?" I heard, with me knowing that it was Ibuki's voice, making me pail. Suddenly, there was fire in front of us, with our eyes widening in shock. After the flame died down, we watched as candles lit up on both sides of us, with it forming a heart around us, the point on Chiaki's side while the top was behind me.

"Well, this is extreme." I said, looking back at Chiaki, who nodded. "We were kidnapped, tossed in an unknown dark room and were almost set on fire." I said, where the lights came on, showing that we were at a restaurant, a fancy one at that. It was empty, with all the tables and chairs moved away from ours.

"You have some interesting friends." Someone said, walking from what I was guessing was the kitchen. "Welcome to Uliveto, I'll be your waiter, Antonio." He said, looking between us as he placed some silverware in front of us, wrapped in napkins and some Menus. "Would you two like to start off with a salad?" He asked, with me looking over at Chiaki, with her doing the same. We nodded, with him writing it down. "Ok, I'll be right back with that, as well as some bread sticks, and what can I get for you to drink?" He asked, with me thinking about it.

"Strawberry-Banana Smoothie!" Chiaki said, with me looking at her as she had a look of determination on her face.  
'Must be her favorite drink.' I thought, with her looking at me. "Raspberry Lemonade, easy on the ice." I said, giving her a smile as the man nodded and walked off. "So, Strawberry-Banana Smoothie, is that your favorite?" I asked, with her blushing.

"Ya, when I was little, my mother brought me to a Uliveto, not this one, this one looks a bit nicer." She said, looking around. "She would always get me the Strawberry-Banana Smoothie, I had a bit of a sweet tooth." She said, giving a nervous laugh.

"Sounds nice, I'll have to try it next time." I said, with her nodding her head quickly as our drinks arrived.

"You two are gross, cant you two, I don't know, do something else than just look at the other?" We heard, with both of us going pale. Looking at the person, we saw Saionji standing there with a tray in hand and in work clothes. "What, haven't you two seen a waitress before?" She asked, with us looking at the other.

"What happened to-"

"We fired him, so I'm now your server for the night!" Saionji interrupted, with me not liking how this was going to go. "Anyways, here!" She said, placing two straws into the smoothie. "This should get your attention." She said, looking between us. "Well, go on, I helped make it so I know what's up!" She said, with us feeling uneasy as we remembered what happened last time. "I didn't drug it, honest!" She said, with us leaning forward and trying the smoothie, only nothing was coming through. Looking at Chiaki, she also looked confused. Lifting my straw up, it was reviled that both straws were connected, with Saionji laughing at us.

"Dame it Saionji, this isn't a time for games!" I said, with her walking off as Chiaki took the straws apart and went to her drink, looking embarrassed. I was even embarrassed at what she just did. "I'm sorry." I said, with her shacking her head.

"You didn't have anything to do with it, so its fine." She said, with me shacking my head.

"No, because I agreed to allow the class to make our date, we got stuck with them running our date instead." I said, with her nodding. "I promise you, I will find a way to make this our best first date." I said, with Sonia coming over and placing some bowls and plates in front of us. "Even you?" I asked, with her nodding.

"Mahiru and I are in charge, and with Saionji, we decided to fire her as well." She answered, with me face palming. "Don't worry, I've read enough magazines to know how this should go and end!" She said, giving us a wink. "Now, have you two decided on what to have?" She asked, with me looking at the menu.

"I think I'll... do the make it your self pasta." I said, with Sonia pulling out a pen. "The pasta, Angel Hair, sauce will be Marinara and the topping will be... Italian Sausage." I said, looking over at Chiaki as she looked through the menu.

"I'll have the same." She said, with Sonia nodding and taking our menus.

"Good choice, we'll have them out for you as soon as we can!" She said, quickly taking off to the kitchen, with us staring at her.

"Hanamura?" I asked, looking back at Chiaki as we heard fire going off.

"Hanamura." She answered, nodding back at me. "I got to say, it is nice." She said, smiling.

"It is... I'm just worried about what the others will be doing." I said, getting a nod from her. "So, Peko, Nidai and Kuzuryu were the ones who kidnapped me." I said, thinking on who we had ran into.

"Akane and Mahiru were the ones who kidnapped me, with Kazuichi being the one who placed a blind fold on you." She said, with me counting them down. "Saionji brought our drinks, Sonia took our order and Hanamura is cooking."

"Don't forget Ibuki almost set us on fire." I said, with her nodding. "That leaves three others that we have yet to run into." I said, not wanting to know what they would do.

"It cant be that bad." She said, where we heard squeaking. Looking down, we saw Tanaka's minions, holding our plates. "Ahh, how cute!" She said, with Tanaka sliding a ramp next to the table, in a butler uniform, watching as they all walked up and placed out food in front of us.

"Dinner is served, I hope you find it pleasant." He said, placing a hand in front of his face.

"With that, I think we might." I said, holding a finger out to the minions, getting a high five from them before they slid down the ramp and returned to Tanaka. "Thank you." I said, with him nodding and walking off. "Ok, so two left." I said, looking back at Chiaki as she placed her napkin in her lap.

"Mitarai and Mikan." She said, with me nodding. We suddenly heard a crash, and looked at the kitchen. Laying on the ground was Mikan, who had some kind of brown stuff on her. "Found Mikan." She said, where we watched Mitarai drag said girl back into the kitchen by her feet. "And that's all of them." She said, looking back at me. "So far, everything is great." She said, with me nodding.

"Ya, it is." I said, watching her taste her pasta before digging into mine as well.

 **Later**

Walking back to the dorms, I held Chiaki in my arms as it was still dark out and cold, even with my coat. "So, I would say this was a good first date." She said, with me nodding.

"Ya, it was." I said, smiling down at he... Where Peko then ran between us again. 'Oh crap!' I thought, getting tossed over the shoulders of Nidai again and being blindfolded once more.

"We're not done, you have one more event, Nidai, Akane, get a move on and quick!" Kuzuryu said, where we were kidnapped once more.

 **Later**

Taking the blindfold off, I found myself in a pitch black room. "Chiaki, you here?" I asked, placing my hands over my mouth to call out to her.

"I'm right here." I heard, with me looking to my left, as that was the spot her voice came from. Holding my hands out, I made my way towards her, where I was suddenly slapped once I grabbed something squishy. "Sorry, just... Don't grab me there!" She said, with me knowing where she was talking about.

"Sorry, blind here!" I said, knowing she understood. Suddenly, the lights came on, except these were stage lights, and standing on said stage was Ibuki. "Great, this should be good." I said, wanting to know what was going to happen.

"Yo, I got the Ultimate Musicians to help me out for your songs!" Ibuki said, where two other girls walked on stage, one holding a base and the other making her way to the drum set. "You ready!?" She yelled, plugging a cord into the guitar, with the base player doing the same.

"What's happening?" Chiaki asked, seeing another person come out with a Keyboard.

"I don't know." I told her, seeing Ibuki looking back at the keyboard person, who started off.

 **(Don't Own: Play Game Over: Falling in Reverse)**

 **"My life is like a video game"**

 **"Trying hard to beat the stage"**

 **"All while I am still collecting coins"**

 **"Trying hard to save the girl"**

 **"Obstacles, I'm jumping hurdles"**

 **"I'm growing up to be a big boy"**

 **"I battle with the evil ways"**

 **"I travel far, and try and save"**

 **"Sorry but your princess isn't here"**

 **"I take a rest, I push the pause"**

 **"Level up, and move along"**

 **'In hopes that the next stage I will clear"**

 **"(I fucking passed asshole!)"**

 **"I'm just trying to keep from dying"**

 **"It's just a game that we play"**

 **"And for heaven's sakes"**

 **"Looking for a better way to play it!"**

 **"Life is for keeping score and forever more"**

 **"Stop complaining and start changing it"**

 **"Today I went to therapy"**

 **"Told him my embarrassing"**

 **"Issues that I'm having with my life"**

 **"He told me that I need to change"**

 **"Life is not a video game"**

 **"So stop playing and open up your eyes"**

 **"I'm just trying to keep from dying"**

 **"It's just a game that we play"**

 **"And for heaven's sakes"**

 **"Looking for a better way to play it!"**

 **"Life is for keeping score and forever more"**

 **"Stop complaining and start changing it"**

 **"Don't talk about it"**

 **"Just be about it"**

 **"Don't ever doubt it even when your brain is clouded"**

 **"I may be crazy"**

 **"But life's amazing"**

 **"And through it all and even with your problems facing"**

 **"So just know that it's okay"**

 **"My life is like a video game"**

 **"Trying hard to beat the stage"**

 **"All while I am still collecting coins"**

 **"Up, Up, Down, Down, Left, Right, Left, Right, B, A, Select, Start"**

 **"It's just a game that we play"**

 **"And for heaven's sakes"**

 **"Looking for a better way to play it!"**

 **"Life is for keeping score and forever more,"**

 **"Stop complaining and start changing it"**

 **"It's just a game that we play"**

 **"And for heaven's sakes"**

 **"Looking for a better way to play it!"**

 **"Life is for keeping score and forever more"**

 **"Stop complaining and start changing!"**

 **(Song End)**

We stood there, staring at them, and I knew Chiaki had a grin on her face as she enjoyed the song. "Thank you, now that was Chiaki's song, now its time for Dakota's!" Ibuki said, with me raising an eyebrow at her.

 **(Don't Own: Play Natural: Imagine Dragons)**

 **"Will you hold the line"**

 **"When every one of them has given up and given in, tell me"**

 **"In this house of mine"**

 **"Nothing ever comes without a consequence or cost, tell me"**

 **"Will the stars align?"**

 **"Will heaven step in? Will it save us from our sin? Will it?"**

 **"Cause this house of mine stands strong"**

 **"That's the price you pay"**

 **"Leave behind your heart and cast away"**

 **"Just another product of today"**

 **"Rather be the hunter than the prey"**

 **"And you're standing on the edge, face up 'cause you're a..."**

 **"Natural"**

 **"A beating heart of stone"**

 **"You gotta be so cold"**

 **"To make it in this world"**

 **"Yeah, you're a natural"**

 **"Living your life cutthroat"**

 **"You gotta be so cold"**

 **"Yeah, you're a natural"**

 **"Will somebody"**

 **"Let me see the light within the dark trees' shadowing"**

 **"What's happening?"**

 **"Looking through the glass find the wrong within the past knowing"**

 **"Oh, we are the youth"**

 **"Cut until it bleeds inside a world, without the peace, face it"**

 **"A bit of the truth, the truth"**

 **"That's the price you pay"**

 **"Leave behind your heart and cast away"**

 **"Just another product of today"**

 **"Rather be the hunter than the prey"**

 **"And you're standing on the edge, face up 'cause you're a..."**

 **"Natural"**

 **"A beating heart of stone"**

 **"You gotta be so cold"**

 **"To make it in this world"**

 **"Yeah, you're a natural"**

 **"Living your life cutthroat"**

 **"You gotta be so cold"**

 **"Yeah, you're a natural"**

 **"Deep inside me, I'm fading to black, I'm fading"**

 **"Took an oath by the blood of my hand, won't break it"**

 **"I can taste it, the end is upon us, I swear"**

 **"Gonna make it"**

 **"I'm gonna make it"**

 **"Natural"**

 **"A beating heart of stone"**

 **"You gotta be so cold"**

 **"To make it in this world"**

 **"Yeah, you're a natural"**

 **"Living your life cutthroat"**

 **"You gotta be so cold"**

 **"Yeah, you're a natural"**

 **"Natural"**

 **"Yeah, you're a natural"**

 **(Song end)**

Both of us clapped as it was a good song, played by a good group. Seeing Ibuki bow, she faced the others and nodded. "Ok you two, here's one that you have to dance to." She said, where she started playing slow, catching us off guard as a disco light was lowered, with lights pointed at it.

Looking at Chiaki, she took her high heels off and faced me, with me taking her hand in mine. Not wanting to step on her feet, I let her climb onto mine, where we both danced the night away.


	25. Welcome back Yukizome, Hello Class 78

"Ok every, Yukizome will be coming through that door any moment now!" I said while Chiaki and I hung up the banner saying "Welcome Home" as this was her home, with us.

"Oh man, I cant wait to see the look on her face when she walks in!" Kazuichi said, passing out poppers to everyone.

"You think she'll make that "Oh God" face or the "Holly Shit" face?" Ibuki asked as Chiaki climbed down the desk she was holding.

"Lets not get side tracked, we'll see the face when we surprise her!" I said, looking around. "Dame it, Saionji is still in the bathroom!" I yelled, face palming. "We can make this work, besides, she will just think that she's Saionji's sister or mother, whatever works." I said, grabbing a popper from Kazuichi.

Hearing footsteps outside the door, we all quietly made our way to it. We waited, with Kazuichi standing beside Kuzuryu, who in turn stood just behind Sonia but next to Tanaka. In front of Tanaka was Mahiru and beside Tanaka was Mitarai, who in turn stood in front of Nidai as he stood in the back. In front of Mahiru was Hanamura, who was in front of Akane and beside him was Peko. Next to Peko was Chiaki, who stood in front of me as I had my arms wrapped around her waist, standing next to Ibuki as Mikan stood just a little behind me.

We heard muttering behind the door, but waited as we knew it was Yukizome. Each of us with a smile on our faces. "Dame the torpedo's!" We heard Yukizome, followed by her sliding the door open. "Hey you guys, rememb-AH!?"

We all popped our poppers, surprising her as she covered her face. "WELCOME HOME, YOU'RE BACK WHERE YOU BELONG!?" We all said, giving her a heart warming welcome.

We were all talking at once, so it was hard to hear what everyone was saying. I chose to be quiet and rest my head on Chiaki's. "You were gone for so long, I hope that you were well." Mahiru said, with Yukizome looking at her.

"Yes, thanks!" Yukizome said, with Chiaki looking up at me, smiling.

"Why are you looking so flustered teach, its just us?" Akane asked, eating already. "Grab a plate and go nuts!" She said, with me rolling my eyes as it was to be expected of her.

Ibuki stepped in front of Akane at this moment. "I was hardcore pining for your return, don't tell me that you're going to be all like _"Ya, ok, whatever"_!" Ibuki said, using a sarcastic voice.

"No, I mean, I'm glad to be back, honestly!" She said, waving her hands in front of herself. "I just though, that you forgot about me, having been gone for so long." She said, with me shacking my head at her.

"Trust me, there wouldn't be a way in Hell that we would forget you." I said, smiling at her.

"Thank Nanami and Dakota, they are the ones who planed everything." Peko said, with me looking at her.

"It was a team effort, besides, it was all thanks to this special girl." I said, patting the head of Chiaki.

"This is wonderful, thank you so much!" Yukizome said, where she stared at us. "Why are you hanging onto Chiaki?" She asked, with me grinning.

"Well, that is quite the story." I said, with everyone nodding. "While you were gone, Chiaki and I started dating." I said, shocking her.

"Tell me everything!?" Yukizome said, looking rather excited as she grabbed both of our hands into hers.

"Well, the first month, October, we had a costume contest and Dakota killed it with the Batman Who Laughs, and mentioned he never went trick or treating, so I took him." Chiaki said, with me looking down at her.

"You were a pretty good looking Witch yourself." I said, with her blushing. "Anyways, after that they threw a thanksgiving party for me, nothing happened there, it was just a group dinner that should of involved you." I said, with everyone nodding while Yukizome looked sad.

"Then there was Christmas, Akane gave Dakota a mistletoe as a way for Ibuki to steal a kiss, but everyone held her back, ignoring me and I stole a victory!" Chiaki said, making a fist as a sign of her win, while Ibuki looked down in defeat. "We started dating after that, and new years was the scary part." She said, gaining Yukizome's attention.

"I had a stress overload, so I've been taking medication to cool off my brain, made by Seiko of course." I said, shocking Yukizome.

"But that's illegal-"

"Hey, I trust that girl with my life, and she had no right to be expelled!" I said, interrupting Yukizome. "If it wasn't for her, I probably would still be suffering from stress overload." I said, patting the head of Chiaki. "Anyways, back onto the topic, February we had our first date." I said, with Yukizome's eyes lighting up.

"We were kidnapped twice by the class." Chiaki said, shocking Yukizome. "The first time they took us to Uliveto, after that they took us to a stage where Ibuki played some songs for us." She said, looking at said girl. "Game Over was the song she played for me, and Natural for Dakota, after that, it was slow songs from there." She said, making me smile.

"Don't forget the part where you had to use my feet." I said, with her blushing.

"That's so CUTE!?" She said, hugging Chiaki and I and started crying. "I cant believe that two of my students went beyond that of friendship to a Relationship!" She said, with us hugging her back.

"Hey, don't cry!" I said, rubbing her head as we had Chiaki between us, who was rubbing her back.

"Besides, we owe it to you." Chiaki said, breaking the hug. "If it wasn't for you, we would never of gotten together, we would still be strangers." She added, with Yukizome nodding, who then got a serious face, confusing us.

"You two haven't done anything naughty have you!?" Yukizome demanded, making us blush hard at her question.

"YUKIZOME!?" I yelled, completely embarrassed by the question. "We're not even out of school, we're too young for that!" I said, with Chiaki nodding as she covered her face.

"They are the shit!?" Nidai yelled, shocking us at the sudden out burst.

"These two did everything to hold this class together." Peko added, with us looking at her.

"They may seen different, but they are quite the pair!" Sonia added, smiling at us.

"Hey, Yukizome-Sensei, Check it!" Kazuichi said, pulling Kuzuryu closer to him. "Turns out that Kuzuryu's little sister isn't dead and that Dakota sent her away for her protection, something about someone being so powerful that not even the Yakuza could stop them, and that they are an old organization!" Kazuichi said, with Yukizome looking over at me.

"So you told them everything?" She asked, shocking the class as they looked at me as well.

"I gave them a run down on things, and we still haven't found Hinata." I said, with her knowing what I meant.

"Wait, so you knew!?" Kuzuryu questioned, with Yukizome looking over at him.

"Ya, I only found out on my last day as your teacher, Dakota told me to keep an eye our for some things while I was over there as it might have something to do with her, but so far, I didn't find anything." She said, with them looking at me.

"Hey, I don't know what she did while she was gone, I just told her to keep her eyes and ears open." I said, looking back at Yukizome, who gave me a look that said that we would have to talk later.

Suddenly, the door opened, and Saionji walked in. "Hey, its Yukizome-Sensei!" She said, a huge smile on her face, getting a confused one from Yukizome.

"Oh, you must be Saionji's older...Sister?" She asked, not sure as to who she was.

Saionji laughed at that, with me rolling my eyes. "Try again." I said, smiling as Hanamura now had to pay a thousand Yen.

Suddenly, it kicked Yukizome as to who she was as she looked down to her original height to her now height. "Her growth spirt was legendary!" Mahiru said, with me nodding.

"Getting bigger has become a wish come true!" Saionji said, cracking her knuckles.

I went and picked up some cups while Chiaki picked up the orange juice. Walking back to the others while Yukizome tried to process the growth spirt while we poured everyone's drinks as we handed them out. "Our mentor has finally returned-"

"Don't give her the wrong Idea Tanaka." I said, handing him his drink. "We all know that you and Sonia have been secretly dating, so you can stop." I said, with both of them blushing up a storm, shocking Yukizome at the news.

"You fool, if news got out about our contract of darkness and light-"

"Ya, ya, it could spell bad news to the world." I said, handing Sonia her cup as well. "You, keep him in line, I don't want his habits passing onto you, not yet anyways!" I said, with her nodding. "And another thing you two!" I said, looking between them. "I don't care what it is, if you two need help, don't be afraid to ask Chiaki and I." I said, with Chiaki looking up at me while I patted her head, getting a smile from her.

"Was I the only one who didn't know!?" Kazuichi yelled, crying.

"Yes, and we did that on purpose." Kuzuryu said, crossing his arms. "You need help, professional help!" He added, not caring about the taller boys feelings.

"Everyone has a cup." Chiaki said, with me nodding as we all faced Yukizome. "Ready, and, show her some love!" She said, with me smiling.

"Welcome back, we missed you!" We all said, with Tanaka snowing a bit more respect for her.

"You guys, I'm home!" Yukizome said, with all of us smiling even more.

Kissing Chiaki's cheek, she looked at me in confusion. "I'll be right back, I'm heading to the bathroom, so have fun without me." I said, with her nodding while I walked off.

 **Later**

Leaning against the wall, I had my arms crossed, looking outside into the distance. Something dark was coming, and I could feel its presence just by standing here. It felt familiar, but at the same time completely different. "Hey there, mind if I join you?" I heard Yukizome, with me nodding while not speaking. She joined me, leaning against the wall next to me. "You ok?" She asked, with me shacking my head.

"No... I just have a gut feeling, that something is coming." I said, closing my eyes. "Anyways, what were you able to dig up?" I asked, looking at her as this was a serious matter now.

She lost her smile, keeping her eyes forward. "Did you ever learn of the Kamakura Project?" She asked, with me shacking my head.

"The name sounds familiar, isn't that the name of the guy who founded this school?" I asked, with her nodding.

"Whatever it is, its big, and I have a feeling that Hinata was involved with it." She said, with me gritting my teeth as I looked forward.

"Which means, they have already finished with the project, or they are still going through with it." I said, making a fist. "I hate not being able to do anything, as of now, its just a waiting game!" I said, making a fist. "But soon, I know it, we will run into him, and it wont be good." I said, rubbing my face. "I have to head back to class, Chiaki is probably wondering what's taking so long, and knowing Ibuki, she's probably causing a fuss about it." I said, facing Yukizome, confusing her as I didn't just run off.

"What, is there something on my face?" She asked, rubbing her face.

"No... Its just, I'm just realizing that you are the closest thing to a mother I have." I said, shocking her. "Don't think much into it, I'm not going to call you Kaa-san or anything." I said, smiling as I walked past her. "But, you are mother material, just keep that in mind." I said, waving her from over my shoulder.

 **The next week**

'Why is it me that has to greet the new kids?' I thought as I had a clip board in hand. Still, this could do me good in the future. I thought, watching as a girl walked past me, looking as thou she owned the place. "Excuse me, miss, you have to check in." I called out, with her turning to me with a blank expression. She had purple eyes and a pale complexion, with long her lavender hair down with a single braid on her left side, tied with a black ribbon. Her outfit consists of a dark purple collared jacket with six brown buttons over a zipped up long-sleeved white blouse and brown tie with a bird-like symbol on it. Also, she had a black short skirt, heeled knee-high purple boots with equally knee-high light purple socks. She notably had custom-made black studded gloves.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know we were being greeted at the gate." She said, walking over to me. "Kirigiri, Kyoko." She said, with me looking for her name.

"And your talent?" I asked, finding her name. 'She's the daughter of the principle, should of known that his kid would join."

"My talent is investigation." She said, confusing me. "I'm the Ultimate Detective." She said, crossing her arms.

"Detective, mind giving me an example?" I asked, with her nodding.

"I can tell by the way you're collar is bent, the slight amount of lipstick on your cheek, and the way that your blushing, you have a girlfriend, and judging by how it looks, she is 160cm." She said, smirking while I rubbed the lipstick off.

"Ok, that was embarrassing." I said, blushing while I fixed my collar. "Do you have any medical problems that I should know about?" I asked, with her looking at her hands, confusing me.

"When I was a young detective, I burnt my hands." She said, with me nodding.

"I see, was it enough to damage the nerves?" I asked, with her shacking her head. "That's good, but it there any problems with them other than being burnt?" I asked, with her shacking her head again. "I see, well you're clear to move on-"

"Question, what is your Talent?" She asked, with me nodding as I figured that she would ask.

"My talent is being prepared for the worst even when the worst isn't going to happen, but you could call me the Ultimate Pessimistic, Feichko, Dakota." I said, with her nodding.

"I see, Australian decent, but by the way you carry yourself, that's not the case." She said, with me nodding.

"Correct, my blood is from Australia, but I was born in America, but raised in Afghanistan." I said, catching her off guard. "That should tell you all there is, is there anything else you wish to ask?" I asked, with her shacking her head. "Ok, you can now procced to your class." I said, shacking her hand as I held mine out to her. "Have a good school year, and don't just stick to your self, actually hang out with your class and make friends, its the best!" I said, smiling, getting one in return from her.

"I'll be sure to do that, Feichko-Senpai." She said, walking off.

"Hey, none of that Senpai crap, and call me Dakota!" I called out, annoyed that I now have a new name. Seeing another kid, I cleared my throat, gaining his attention. He was an overweight figure, with large hands, thin legs, and a face that comically resembles a hamster. He had short black hair that ended with a curled points against his cheeks and forehead with a small pointed ahoge. He was wearing a pair of black, thick-rimmed glasses, dressed in a white button-down shirt, an orange tie which has a patterned vertical double-headed blue arrow design, a pair of dark gray trousers, and grey trainers. Over his shirt is a light grey, unbuttoned cardigan and on his back is an orange backpack. On the sleeve is a white mountain symbol. "You need to check in, or I cant let you through." I said, with his cheeks squinting up like a hamster.

"Oh, ok, Well I'm Yamada, Hifumi." He said, with me looking through the list. "I'm the ultimate Fanfic creator!" He said, with me raising an eyebrow at him.

'The hell is Fanfic?' I thought as I nodded. "Any medical problems I should know about?" I asked, with him shacking his head. "You can more on, and try to make friends!" I said, with him walking off. "I'll have to ask Chiaki what Fanfic is later." I muttered to myself.

"EXCUSE ME, IS THIS WHERE WE, THE STUDENTS OF CLASS 78, ARE SUPPOSE TO CHECK IN!?" A new voice yelled, with me spinning around and staring at the kid. He has short, spiky black hair, large matching eyebrows, and intense red eyes. He was wearing a military-style white Japanese school uniform with five golden buttons on each sleeve and six on his chest, a red and bronze medal above his right breast pocket, yellow epaulettes, a red, black, and white armband with Public Morals on it, and knee-high black lace-up boots.

"Yes, may I have your name?" I asked, looking at the list.

"ISHIMARU, KIYOTAKA!?" He yelled, with me nodding as I found his name.

"I'm just going to call you Taka, is that ok with you?" I asked, catching him off guard as he nodded. "Good, and I don't need to know your Talent as you have it on your arm." I said, with him looking at his arm band. "Any medical problems I should know about?" I asked, with him shacking his head at me. Good, you are free-

"I have a question!" He said, lowering his voice. "Why did you give me the name Taka?" He asked, with me nodding my head.

"Good question, well its because I cant say your name, and I promise that when I do learn how to say it, I will, but for now, I have to call you Taka." I said, with him nodding. "If you want, I can give you another name." I offered, with him shacking his head.

"No thank you..."

"Feichko, Dakota, please call me Dakota, I'm not ready to be called Feichko-Senpai." I said, rubbing the back of my head.

"You're an upperclassman?" He asked, with me nodding.

"Yep, Class 77." I said, looking at another kid as they walked onto the school grounds. "You better get to class, and be sure to make friends!" I said, with him nodding and running off. The new kid had a small, lithe stature and doll-like appearance with short, light brown, layered hair and hazel-colored eyes. She was wearing a girls' winter school uniform set, featuring a long-sleeved dark green jacket, a white shirt with a large Peter Pan collar secured with a thin dark ribbon, suspenders, a box-pleated, mid-thigh length brown skirt, knee-high black socks, and white, ribboned mary janes. The logo of her Former High School, St. Elbandia Academy, is featured on her buttons and the sides of her socks. "Excuse me, you need to come check in!" I called out, gaining there attention as they quickly moved over to me.

"Fujisaki, Chihiro. She said, where I had to stare at her a bit longer. "Is something wrong?" HE asked, with me shacking my head.

"Please, tell me your talent isn't the Ultimate Crossdresser?" I asked, with him shacking his head. "Good, and I don't want to know why you're dressed as a girl, so mind telling me your actual talent?" I asked, with him nodding.

"I'm the Ultimate Programmer!" He said, actually catching me off guard.

'I could use him...Maybe for the future.' I thought, nodding. "I actually need your help later, if you don't mind." I said, catching him off guard. "Do you have any medical problems right now?" I asked, with him looking at his arms.

"I'm not physically strong." He said, with me nodding.

"That doesn't count as a medical problem, but I'll make note of it." I said, with him nodding. "Now, could you do me a favor, I need a Simulator Program that will send not one but multiple people to a resort Island, like a VR thing?" I asked, with him nodding.

"Sure, can I ask why?" He asked, with me nodding.

"I actually want to send me and my girlfriend there, I kind of figured that it would be fun." I said, with him nodding.

"That dose sound fun!" He said, nodding as well. "I'll let you know what I have, goodbye for now!" He said, rushing off.

'Cool guy, shame he's dressed as a she, going to confuse everyone he meets.' I thought as I wrote down the note.

"Feichko, Dakota." I heard, with me looking up at the new girl as she approached me with a hard glare. She was wearing a white lace-bonnet with white ribbons and has black hair in two large twin-drill pigtails. She has pale skin, red eyes, and gold circular earrings which have an image depicting the cross engraved into them with a red gem placed in the center in each. She also has long, black nails. A gothic lolita-style outfit, consisting of a white blouse with a Long-point collar, a white ribbon tied around her neck, a black jacket that includes white ribbon lacing down the sleeves, fastened by a simple white ribbon across her chest to reveal her red tie, consisting of a butterfly pattern layered on top of various spears with skulls attached to it, and the waist of her skirt, which is many-tiered and features white lace. Knee-high stockings trimmed in ladder lace, dark red mary janes with a thick heel held on her feet by three grey buckles, a white lace headband and a silver, Gunmetal plated ring layered in overlapping sections on her index finger.

"Yes, that's me, and you are?" I asked, not knowing how she knew who I was.

"Ludenberg, Celestia, you and that other kid took my spot in the poker match least year!" She said, still confusing me. "I WAS THE ONE WHO HAD A SQUID LAND ON ME ON YOUR ESCAPE!?" She yelled, with me covering my mouth in shock as I didn't even know that had happened. "After I learned who you were, I planed for this day to come, and now-"

"Now I'm your upperclassman." I said, interrupting her. "I also bet that you're the Ultimate Gambler." I said, crossing my arms. "I don't care what happened that day, so either move on, or get out of here as your time has been wasted." I said, with her staring at me, mouth wide open from the shock she was in. She started slowly walking past me, with me rolling my eyes. "Don't forget to make friends!" I called out, shacking my head. 'She's going to be a bit of a problem in the future.' I thought as I checked her off the list.

"Yo, dude, this where we check in?" I heard, with me looking up to see a man standing before me.

"I think you're lost, if you're here to check in your son to the-"

"Wait, no, I'm Hagakure, Yasuhiro!" He said, with me seeing his name on the list. "I'm the Ultimate Clairvoyant!" He said, with me looking him over. He has brown skin with stubble on his chin and dark brown eyes. His dark brown hair is styled in dreadlocks that stick out as large points. His uniform was three layers of shirts, the top one being a green Japanese male uniform jacket he wears on his shoulders, the second one being an open button down white shirt, and his third layer is a small yellow short-sleeve shirt. He was wearing a brown haramaki and uses a yellow rope as his belt to hold up his large black pants that are rolled up past his ankles. He also wears sandals. On his left wrist is a beaded bracelet with the symbol for his Former High School on each bead.

"Fortune Teller?" I asked, with him nodding. "Can you tell me my future, I have a bad feeling and need to know what it is." I said, catching him off guard.

"Sure bro, just give me a sec!" He said, sitting on the ground and pulling out a ball from his pouch that was on his back. "Lets see...Death, morning for a love one, and a crap ton of negative emotions directed at you!" He said, with me frowning at that. "It seems like it will go on for a long time before everything cools down, I cant tell what it is, but its dark, and you end up bringing nothing but hope where ever you go!" He said, looking up at me. "Its like you're the Ultimate Hope!" He said, with me shacking my head.

"Not even close to what I am, and thank you, I'll take in what I learned into concern." I said, confusing him. "Don't worry about it, just go on to class, and be sure to make some friends." I said, with him nodding and rushing off. Looking at the gate, my eyes widened as I watched a BULKING women walk through. 'Holy shit, she can give Nidai a run for his money!' I thought, waving her over, with her approaching me.

"What is it?" She asked, with me pointing at the clipboard.

"I'm here to check everyone in, may I have your name?" I asked, looking back at the clipboard, not wanting to stare.

"Ogami, Sakura." She said, with me finding it. "Ultimate Martial Artist." She said as I checked it off.

"Ok, and if you ever want a good fight, my classmate, Nidai, is the Ultimate Team Manager, and will love to help you train." I said, with her nodding.

"I might take up that offer." She said, with me nodding. "Anything else I should know?" She asked, with me nodding.

"Just if you have any medical problems, but you're clear because of your title." I said, confusing her. "Martial Artist cant compete if they are not at full compacity." I said, with her nodding and walking off. "Be sure to make lots of friends!" I said, but didn't get a response.

"Aoi Asahina, at your service!" I heard, with me facing said girl who was in the same spot as Sakura. She had tanned skin, blue eyes, and an hourglass-shaped figure. She had her brown hair in a curled ponytail. She was wearing her Hope's Peak Academy-branded blue athletic shorts, a red track suit jacket over a white tank top, white knee high socks, a red knee brace on her right knee, and Hope's Peak Academy-branded green sneakers.

"Oh, didn't see you there." I said, looking at the list. "Lets see, what is your Talent?" I asked, looking up at her.

"I'm the Ultimate swimmer!" She said, with me nodding. "I also have no medical problems!" She said, with me looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

"How did you-"

"I was standing next to Sakura when you asked, so I figured that you would ask me as well!" She said, with me nodding. "Ok, Later Senpai!" She said, rushing past me and joined up with Sakura, where she started talking with her.

"Man she's in a rush." I said, shacking my head. Looking back at the gate, I saw Sayaka Maizono, with me checking her off. She was attractive, but Chiaki had her beat. She was wearing eyeliner and blush, which suggests that she wears makeup to help keep this appearance while Chiaki didn't. She has long, dark blue hair, which she holds in place with several clips. Her eyes are also dark blue. Her school uniform is a traditional seifuku-style Japanese school uniform comprising of a long sleeved white shirt with a blue sailor collar and a pink ribbon bow tie with tails, a blue tartan skirt, black thigh-high socks and brown, buckled shoes. Her school crest is visible on her undershirt and on her sleeve. She approached me, looking around. "Can I help you?" I asked, with her nodding.

"I was wondering if you could tell me where I'm suppose to check in?" She asked, with me nodding.

"Its right here, but because I know who you are, I just checked you off so you're free to go." I said, with her smiling and continued on. 'Better keep Hanamura away from her.' I thought with a frown. Looking at the gate, I saw a girl looking around franticly, confusing me. "Excuse me, can I help you?" I asked as I approached her, with her snapping her head in my direction. She has long dark purple hair she keeps in two braids behind her. She has grey eyes and large wire-rimmed round glasses. On the left side of her chin is a small mole. Her outfit is a typical purple Japanese school female uniform with a noticeably lengthy skirt compared to those worn by other girls. On the upper sleeves of her top is her Former High School symbol. She also wears white socks and purple loafers.

"No, I'm fine!" She said, waving her hands at me.

"Well, you will need to check in if you're in class 77." I said, with her nodding. "Ok, what's your name?" I asked, with me seeing a bit of red on her hands, light too.

"Fukawa, Toko, Ultimate Novelist." She said, with me nodding. "And I have a Medical condition as well." She said, with me raising an eyebrow at her. "I have a split personality-"

"Wait, I already know, I was warned about her!" I said, remembering what the principle said. "Genocide Jack, also known as Genocide Jill and as Genocider Sho." I said, with her nodding slowly. "Get moving, I don't want the chance for her to pop out and kill me." I said, with her walking off. "And make friends, and try not to kill them!" I said, crossing my arms.

"Yo, move it!" Another person said, shoving me to the side and walking on. He has slightly tanned skin and a tall, muscular build which gives him a bulky figure. He wears his hair as a dark-brown punch perm with a styled-1960s pompadour. He has deep-ridged black eye line circling his purple eyes, which gives him an intimidating appearance. His outfit reflects that of a typical Japanese biker gang member, comprising of a high-collared black long overcoat known in Japan as "tokkō-fuku", adorned with the symbol of The Crazy Diamonds along with kanji and dragon symbol motifs colored orange on the back and side, worn open over a white A-shirt. He wears baggy black pants held up by a belt and his shoes are white loafers. The buckle of Mondo's belt is shaped like the face of a Komainu.

Narrowing my eyes, I grabbed his shoulder, stopping me. "You better let me go, before I put you-'

I flipped him over my, slamming him into the ground. Placing my foot on his head, he tried getting up but failed. "Listen here, I don't put up with shit from kids like you, you think you're scary, I have been in wars, I fought in said wars, Hell, I even fought against the Yakuza a few times, even going up against their best assassin, you ain't got shit on me!" I said, checking the list. "Name, talent and medical problems if any!" I said, with him trying to get up still.

"Get off me you freak!" He yelled, with me adding pressure.

"Name, Talent, Medical problems!" I said, raising my voice as I was done with his shit.

"Mondo Owada, Biker Gang Leader, no medical problems!" He yelled out in pain, with me stepping off and making my way back to my spot. "I'll get you for that you little shit!" He said, getting up and charging at me. I side stepped him, grabbed his arm and tossed him over me again, knocking him back down to the ground.

"Trust me, I've got you beat." I said, looking down at him. "Now, get to class before I kick your ass all the way there, and trust me, It wont be pleasant." I said, narrowing my eyes at him.

Standing up, he dusted his self off, keeping his eyes on me. He threw a punch, with me moving my head to the side and jabbing him in the nose three times before breaking it as it busted open with a gush of blood. Seeing him swaying, I caught him before he could land on the ground. "Hey, there you are!" I heard Mikan, with me looking at her as it was perfect timing. "Chiaki sent me to look for-Is he ok!?" She asked, freaking out.

"No, he tripped and hit my fist as I tried stopping him, mind taking him to the nurses office or looking him over?" I asked, with her nodding as she picked him up and dragged him away. "Man, Kuzuryu is so much better than him." I said, cleaning my hand as I had blood on it.

"And here I thought Violence was against school rules." I heard, with me turning around. He had short, dirty blond hair, blue eyes, and wears white framed glasses. He had a tall figure, with considerably long legs. He was wearing a black suit, with a white shirt underneath, a dark green crossover tie, a black belt, and black dress shoes with a slight heel. He has a silver pocket watch in his suit breast pocket, and a pin pinned to his lapel representing his Former High School.

"Well, self defense has its perks." I said, looking at the list. "Name?" I asked as he approached me.

"Byakuya Togam, Affluent Progeny, no medical problems." He answered, walking past me.

"Ok, be sure to make friends!" I said, not looking up as I knew he would find his way. 'What's an Affluent Progeny?' I thought as I didn't know what it was. Looking up, I saw an angry kid walking through the gates. "Name, Talent and medical problems if any?" I asked, with him stopping in front of me. He has dyed orange spiked hair, a goatee, and pale blue eyes. He was wearing a white blazer jacket with a popped collar, a white shirt with a red grunge skull design, dark blue jeans and white platform shoes with a black sole. He accessorizes with a padlocked chain necklace, two overlapping studded belts, rings, and an oversized safety pin on his lapel. He has several piercings, his labret and six in his right ear.

"Leon Kuwata, Ultimate Musician." He said, with me frowning at that as His name was here but not the Talent.

"I'm sorry, but you're talent is listed as Baseball, it might be a misprint but I'm going to have to call-"

"Its Baseball, but I'm getting it changed to Musician." He said, clearing up the confusion.

"Go right a head, and be sure to make friends." I said, with him walking past me as I watched a boy looking up at the school, reminding me of Hinata.

"So Naegi, are you ready?" he asked his self, walking forward.

"I sure hope so, Makoto Naegi." I said, stopping him as he was passing me. "I'm Feichko, Dakota, your upperclassman, who is also checking all of our classmates in!" I said, giving him a smile, with him smiling back. "Quick question, your talent is luck, is it not?" I asked, with him nodding. "Please tell me that you wont try to destroy the school like our last Lucky Student!" I said, shocking him.

"Wait, there was another?" He asked, with me nodding.

"There is one each year, his name was Nagito, and his Luck was terrifying." I said, shocking him. "It didn't mater what happened, his luck rendered everything useless, I hope that yours isn't the same." I said, with him backing up.

"No, nothing like that, I know I only got the ticket by pure luck, nothing else!" He said, with me holding my hand out to him.

"Well, Naegi, I welcome you to Hope's Peak." I said, with him taking my hand and shaking it. "Be sure to makes friends, as high school is time for memories." I said, with him nodding and continuing on his way.

That's when I felt it, the dark presence from last week. It was powerful, and terrifying. Turning around, I saw two girls standing at the gate. The first one was a tall, hourglass figure, light blue eyes, and long, thick, bleached blonde hair tied in two twin pigtails. She has a considerably large chest. Her eyes were round and large, and are blue. Her outfit includes a black cardigan over a white dress shirt, with both left open to the third button to expose the top of her black-and-red bra, a red pleated miniskirt, and mid-sized black boots with platform heels and red laces. Her cardigan is accented with white symbols of her Former High School. She accessories with a long tie that hangs loosely around her neck with a design alternates between pure white that hangs loosely around her neck, a thin black choker, a red bow above her left breast, and two buttons on her right side. She wore a set of hair slips of a cute bunny and a large red and white bow.

The next person was a surprise to me as I didn't expect to see her here. Mukuro Ikusaba, and I knew she was given the Title of Ultimate Soldier. She has short, layered, bobbed black hair and freckles across the bridge of her nose. She has a Fenrir tattoo on her right hand. She still has no scars or marks whatsoever on her body as she is standing tall as ever. She is a bit thinner, and it was a bit worrying. Mukuro's eyes are light purple. Her outfit was a slightly vary from a typical Hope's Peak Academy uniform. She has a white button down blouse with a pocket which she rolls the sleeves up to her forearm, a red ribbon tied as a bow around her neck, tan fingerless gloves, a light brown pleaded skirt, black knee-high socks, and brown loafers.

Looking down at the list, I saw her name and Talent were indeed there, with me narrowing my eyes as I didn't see it earlier. Looking up, I saw both of them in front of me, both giving me a glare. "Yo, you that "Rat Trash" that dumped my older sister?" The girl, who I guessed was Junko Enoshima, Ultimate Fashionista, as she was the only one on the list I didn't check off.

"Sister." I said, looking between them. "Yes, I am the "Rat Trash" that dumped her." I said, narrowing my eyes at her. "If you're here to chew me out, for leaving her, which I gave her the option to join me, then get it over with." I said, crossing my arms.

"Naw, I'm here to tell you good job!?" She said, catching me off guard as I was expecting her to chew me out. "I cant believe you would date this trash anyways!" She said, jerking her thumb over to Mukuro, who looked away.

"She's your sister, and I don't like the way you're talking about her!" I said, catching her off guard this time. "We may no longer be in a relationship, but she is still dear to me." I said, placing a hand over my heart, catching both of them off guard this time. "She made her way into my heart, and has been there, and only few people have ever done that." I said, gaining Junko's attention as she grabbed my collar and pulled me into her face, looking dead at my cheek.

"I see, so whos the new girl, some white skank-"

I smacked her, catching both of them off guard. Mukuro pulled out a knife and came at me, with me catching it before she could get close to stabbing me. "Don't you DARE, talk about the one I love like that!" I said, pushing Mukuro away and grabbing Junko's shirt, hoisting her up. "I don't give two shits if you are Mukuro's sister, I should kick your ass for treating your sister like shit AND talking to me like that!" I said, catching Mukuro's leg as she kicked at me.

Pushing Junko away, I faced Mukuro again and saw her coming at me with the knife once more. I blocked each attack while standing still, pissing her off as this was common between us when we trained together. I was always ten steps ahead of her, and there was nothing she could do about it. Grabbing the knife by the blade, I twisted it out of her hand and tossed it at the gate, with it stabbing into the metal. It was now hand to hand and was still going the same way.

"Enough!" Junko said, pushing us away from the other. "Come on Mukuro, we have class!" She said, grinning like a maniac. "See you later Kota-Bear!" She said, with me narrowing my eyes at her for that name as it as Mukuro's nickname for me when we were dating.

'This school year, is going to be hell.' I thought, taking the clip board and leaving.


End file.
